The Lion and the Dragon
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: A more in depth look on how Hoshido's Peerless Samurai and Nohr's fiercest Wyvern rider could possible have fallen for each other. Fighting side by side to save the world can do that to even the most unlikely of people, and even carry over. A less-Corrin focused rewrite of Ryoma and Camilla's Supports on the Revelation Route.
1. Chapter 1-C Support

**One of the top five on my list of projections I've been meaning to get to for a while. Basically a reworking of Ryoma and Camilla's supports which all take place during and after Revelation. Their supports were pretty funny in them trying to outdo each other in who could be the best sibling to Corrin, but I felt more could have been done with it, especially given how different yet similar Ryoma and Camilla are. Alright, that's enough of my blabbing, onto the story!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

As far as Camilla could tell it had only been a single day and already the situation had transformed into a mess she could barely comprehend. At least she wasn't alone, hundreds of other souls including her own family were feeling just as dazed and shell shocked as she was. In actuality as soon as the battle had ended she'd needed a moment to herself to catch her breath and take in all that had happened. First they'd all jumped down a supposedly bottomless canyon finding it to actually not just have a bottom, but apparently an entire world teeming with hostile spirits and undead warriors, and the apparent home of the mysterious puppeteer manipulating them all. Camilla would have liked to believe the whole thing was little more than a fancy story passed down to scare children and soldiers, except she was living it, and from the looks of things the story was far from over.

"I can't believe we're even here. Fighting with Hoshidans I can understand, but this! This is madness!" Selena had screamed as soon as the battle had ended and they were given a moment to rest. Beruka, quite exhausted herself, hadn't offered much in protest. Frankly Camilla found it hard to disagree with her retainers.

Setting up camp had been the united army's first and priority as soon as the Vallites had withdrawn from the battlefield. The first battle hadn't exactly been the hardest either armies had ever fought, but working together as a unified fighting force had been…challenging. In the battle's aftermath there had been accusations of friendly fire and sabotage, how much of it was true, how much of it had been the enemy, and how much of it was simply made up was a matter Corrin and Xander had taken an active role in investigating. Camilla had to admit, it was deeply refreshing to see her two brothers working together again, Xander had spent a long time considerable bitter when Corrin chose to side with neither Nohr nor Hoshido. In the end though all had turned out for the best in her opinion, even if all of them were now in an alternate world fighting for their lives against a largely unknown enemy. Risking her life was nothing new, but she'd prefer to do so if she had her family at her side.

"Before we go any further we have to know what's out there. This place, Valla, it exists on no maps and we know next to nothing about the terrain. To advance blind would be foolish and unwise." Xander had begun at the war meeting. As one would expect the first battle in Valla had hardly phased him, to the Nohr's crown prince the Vallites were simply another enemy to be defeated, and Valla itself another landscape to be traversed.

Beside him Leo nodded in agreement. "We have a general idea where to go, but what's waiting for us on that path is largely unknown. We need scouts."

"If you're going to do that you're going to need aerial support." Hinoka had cut in. Ever since the meeting had begun she'd taken the lead for the Hoshido side since Ryoma had largely been... silent. "I'll take a squadron of Sky Knights and scout from the skies."

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to join Princess Hinoka." Camilla spoke catching a few occupants off guard, including her Hoshidan counterpart. "What? Even I like to know what it is I'm flying into from time to time, especially if the rest of you intend on following me from the ground."

She watched almost every set of eyes in the command tent scan each other. Of course Xander and Leo were concerned for her as they always were, in addition to them Sakura looked first at Hinoka then at her. In the time they'd together Camilla and the youngest Hoshidan royal had grown close enough to be called sisters, it helped that she reminded her greatly of her younger sisters. From what she could gather Takumi didn't seem to mind too much, he would be a part of the ground scouts and he trusted their abilities enough not to say anything. At least Camilla knew that about Hinoka, with her she'd had to guess whatever he was thinking since he still found it difficult to talk to her.

"Are you sure about that Camilla?" Corrin asked visibly concerned for her. "You did a lot of flying in the last battle and Marzia took a number of hits during the battle."

"Ah Corrin, you should know by now I'm much stronger than what can be taken by a few stray arrows and bolts of magic. If Marzia was here she'd have had something to say about you doubting her after all this time." The Nohrian princess responded with a laugh, probably the first one that had been heard in the command tent.

"Besides Corrin, I'll be there with her in case she runs into something she can't handle." Hinoka's words were enough to warrant Camilla's attention. The redhead did give her a look, but it wasn't one of malice or ill will. Camilla smiled seeing a kind kindling in the eyes of her Hoshidan counterpart. Together they turned back to the others and nodded in confidence.

"Both of you just…make sure to be careful."

Normally Ryoma's voice was an empowering and commanding, filled with confidence and assurance. Now it was…hollow.

Camilla didn't feel like sticking around after that, the atmosphere had grown too stifling for her to remain. Before leaving she did catch a brief glimpse of several making attempts to counsel Ryoma, in response he calmly denied them stating there were bigger things to worry about. Camilla had seen enough to know when someone was doing their best not to break down. _The man won't make it through the night without shedding a tear, even if he is the greatest samurai in all of Hoshido._

The nearest she could tell almost half an hour later and she was riding through the misty skies of Valla with Princess Hinoka by her side and a mix of Sky Knights and Wyvern Riders trailed behind them. Every now and then she'd peer behind her to see how their little flock was doing; no one had decided to attack or antagonize anyone so she guess that should have been something. The aerial warriors still kept themselves somewhat divided, the Wyvern Riders behind Camilla and the Sky Knights behind the Hoshidan princess, only a few mingled together flying in pairs.

"Princess Camilla, have you been getting the same bad feeling I have?" Hinoka asked as they passed over another floating landmass littered with ruined buildings and fortifications.

"You mean the feeling like we're being watched like mice in a box? Why yes, ever since we arrived here." Camilla answered truthfully. She'd seen her fair share of battlefields, but this was…different. Almost everything about this place, Valla, made her hair stand on end. Even though there were no enemies in sight nor in sensory range she still felt an ambush was only a second away from happening. "If I may, I'm actually a little happy you let me join you, I fear I wouldn't have had much to do around camp."

"Well I say you on the battlefield earlier and thought it would be better if I had someone like you with me." She smiled. Behind the smile Camilla could tell she was holding something back, no doubt something involving her older brother or his slain lover.

Taking a deep breath Camilla decided she'd start the conversation if only to keep the dreadful silence of the skies at bay. "What…was this Scarlet like? Personally I mean? For obvious reasons I never knew much about her other than she was a suburb Wyvern Rider and a strongly motivated woman."

She kept her voice low enough so that only her fellow royal could hear. The gods only knew what sort of reactions she'd get if she let their conversation be heard by the troops who at best were only barely tolerating each other.

"She…was a good warrior, and a good friend." She softly stated with a look of longing in her eyes. "She was a tough as nails woman who you would have liked to have as an ally and dreaded as an enemy." Hinoka looked closely into Camilla's eyes silently asking for permission to continue, when she received it she released a long held breath. "Scarlet _really_ hated King Garon, she hated everything she stood for and wasn't afraid to put her life on the line to stop his oppression of everything and everyone. Heh, she really did seem like some freedom fighter from a story book come to life, the real deal. Outside of battle though she was one of the nicest people you could ever met, sure she could be stern, but you always knew she cared even if she had to be harsh with you. Scarlet had a way of uplifting everyone around her, I think all those things is why Ryoma…he…"

"You don't have to say anymore; thank you for sharing with me what you could." The Nohrian royal spoke bringing silent ease to the redhead. Another life, one with true value snuffed out, and before the true fight had even begun. _I knew I was going to make myself depressed, but I at least owed it to her._ When she and Scarlet had crossed paths for the first time she came at her with every intent to kill, it was only natural given she was the daughter of King Garon. When they became allies she acted as if nothing had ever happened and they'd even rode into a storm of arrows side-by-side. In that instant Camilla had grown to admire Scarlet, it pained her there was no chance for her to get to know her better, or her to learn there was more to her beyond her title as princess. Another missed opportunity, not the first, and certainly not the last she feared.

Clearing her mind of such depressive thoughts she turned her attention to the mysterious surrounds of Valla. Again, the Invisible Realm grew more and more unnerving by the second. Beneath her Marzia shivered in slight discomfort, clearly she could sense the sheer wrongness overflowing throughout the realm. Apparently her mount had come to the same conclusion as her, this little adventure was not going to be easy nor was it going to be free of tragedy.

* * *

Though they found nothing Camilla, Hinoka, Takumi, and Niles could all agree on one thing: when they next set out conditions would be prime for an ambush. The thing was, the Vallites would be the ones on the receiving end of one instead of the Nohr-Hoshido Army courtesy of Niles and quite a few Hoshidan ninjas. The scouting parties' long hours had revealed their intended path was prime for an ambush that would leave them greatly bogged down and temporarily immobile if they managed to survive. Regardless, everyone knew once the night ended and dawn broke it'd be another day of bloody battles.

Perhaps that was why Camilla decided on one last patrol while the others had decided to turn in for the night. That, or a part of her just wanted to continue enjoying the view; that had always been one of the best parts about riding a Wyvern-a bird's eye view of the world. Even in such an eerie world such as this seeing the sea of campfires spread out below her was a heartwarming sight, even better when she realized who was down there.

"Quite the sight eh dear?" She said gently stroking her beloved Wyvern who purred in response. "What do you say? One last ride around this little hunk of rock before we call it a night?"

Marzia answered for her by suddenly jerking to the right taking off like an arrow from a bow. Immediately Camilla knew something had caught her mount's attention, something dangerous probably. For that reason Camilla's hand immediately went to her axe, if it was an enemy she wouldn't waste time alerting the sentries, she'd handle the matter herself provided it was nothing more than a handful.

The draconic beast didn't need directions nor did she need to slow down for her rider's sake. Her senses, honed through years of fierce combat, were pointing her in one direction and without argument she followed them. The scent was what brought them further away from camp towards a collection of hills overlooking the bottomless void that was Valla. Marzia snorted in disgust, foul simply wasn't a strong enough word to describe the odor of the Vallites, Marzia's animal instincts demanded for her to seek them out and exterminate them, these vile abominations that had no business existing.

Marzia came in faster and with a little more force than Camilla was expecting. She felt the Wyvern's fire rising through its throat then leaving her jaws before she saw several transparent figures moving through the wet grass. An explosion lit up the darkness illuminating the undead Vallites, their eyes seemingly glowing brighter than ever. Marzia crushed the ground beneath her feet momentarily stunning them long enough for her to snap one up in her jaws and for Camilla to separate another in top half and bottom half. Just as the battle-hungry woman was beginning to feel the fires of combat lit inside of her something suddenly snuffed them out.

Both Wyvern and rider felt what could only be described as death itself breathing upon them temporarily freezing the two where they were. The only thing both could move were their eyes, and because of that they could do nothing but watch the lightning-coat blade move in swift and deadly arcs. For Camilla it was like watching a thunder god shape of bolt of lightning into a weapon and use it as their own; she didn't need to think hard to know who it was the Vallites had been attempting to ambush. As the fire faded the light of Raijinto more than took its place, its viper-like movements were followed by the sudden cries of the Vallites who were unfortunate enough to be in its path. Amidst the flashing Camilla caught sight of the wild mane of the sword's owner, perhaps the only portion of Ryoma's body she could catch with her eyes.

If she had to guess she'd say the little skirmish lasted less than a minute, perhaps less than fifty seconds at best. She hadn't realized all of the Vallites were gone until Marzia gave a defensive snarl and the flashes of lightning came to a sudden stop…right in front of her. First her eyes fell upon the blade pointed directly at her chest, then they wondered up to the wielder. Admittedly Camilla felt her heart break a little seeing the High Prince of Hoshido in such a state.

The stream of tears he'd no doubt been shedding had not stopped flowing, yet his face had morphed into a fierce though silent snarl that would have paralyzed even the bravest of warriors. Illuminated by the bluish-white glow of his katana the Hoshidan warrior looked very much like some demon of war. Even Camilla could feel a sliver of fear run through her having the man's stormy eyes trained solely on her. Beneath her Marzia gave another threatening growl, not caring the person before her was of royal blood, not to mention an ally.

Camilla could tell Ryoma was breathing through his noise, short controlled breaths every trained warrior was taught. His grip on his weapon had not slackened and his stance gave every indication one wrong move would be the last move made. "Prince Ryoma," Camilla began in an even voice as not to set him off. "It's over, you've slain all of the Vallites, it's just the two of us."

It was a coin toss rather or not he understood her words, she could only imagine where his mind was at the moment. Second by second the Malig Knight saw the light of reason return to the samurai's eyes, and with it came sadness. First Raijinto was lowered then the weapon was sheathed; however, Marzia did not break from her defensive stance.

"Princ…Princess Camilla, I…I apologize for this. I was not in my right mind." He said with a deep bow that hid his tear-stricken face from view. Just when he felt this moment couldn't get any worse the gods seemed to have decided to prove him wrong. Quickly turning away he cursed himself for not even asking her if she could keep this little…incident between the two of them. At the moment he didn't have the strength to give the future much thought, not now.

Though she doubted the Vallites would make another attempt at assassination a part of her didn't believe leaving the samurai alone was a good idea. Then again she knew when a man needed time to grieve. Luckily she knew a thing or two about that. "Marzia, could you be a dear and give us a moment? I promise I won't be long." In response the Wyvern gave her an annoyed yawn yet none the less did as instructed. Camilla turned back to the armored male sitting on his knees before the hill top, the night air softly blowing his majestic mane to the side. Though he was doing his best she could hear the whisper-like sobs that fell through his lips. Seating herself almost a foot behind him she bowed her head in respect. "I'm…sorry to hear of your lover. She was a brave warrior, and an even better person from what I have heard."

Still Ryoma did not look up from the ground nor did his body give an indication of outrage at having his lover's death brought up. In a way a part of him felt relief Camilla hadn't mentioned Scarlet by name, he didn't think he would have been able to handle it. "Princess Camilla," he grounded out attempting to regain some form of control over his emotions. "P-Please, I beg of you, don't-"

"What transpired this night stays between the two of us, well three counting my beloved Marzia." She solemnly answered, it wasn't that hard for her to imagine what was running through the brown-haired man's mind at the moment. Not for the first time she'd come to the conclusion she now had a second Xander to look after, when she'd voiced the idea to Corrin, Azura, and Elise they'd all laughed and agreed with her. Camilla was hoping because of that she'd be able to help Hoshido's future ruler through this moment of crisis, if only a little. "If it will…ease your mind, I will conduct my own private search to find her killer if he might be in our midst, I highly suspect he is based on what Corrin has told us."

Her words were unexpected, but in a way Ryoma appreciated them. Regardless, he had to keep the matter private, for his sake and for the sake of the army. "I…I thank you for your consideration Princess Camilla, but you mustn't. There are far more pressing matters at hand you need to devote yourself to."

"With all due respect Prince Ryoma, this matter is rather pressing, and it doesn't just affect you. The possibility of a traitor or spy in our midst is something we cannot simply ignore. I can't exactly sit by while an unknown assassin could possibly be laughing alongside my family." The iris-haired woman calmly retorted fixing him with a side glance. As she suspected he was trying to turn Scarlet's death into a military matter while still attempting to find some closure for himself. "I'm sure you can imagine rumors have already begun to fly amongst the soldiers over who might have done it. Unless we're careful the Vallites won't have to waste their time attempting to destroy us, we'll have done that ourselves."

It slightly surprised him how calm and thought out the Malig Knight's words were. In one breath she'd not only shot down his attempts at privacy, but reminded him how far reaching Scarlet's death was. Camilla's words had awoken the tactical side of Ryoma that had gone under for the sake of his emotions. Since Corrin hadn't been able to catch a firm glimpse of Scarlet's killer that left his or her identity up to guess. _She was a resistance fighter, a known hardened opponent of King Garon, so that leaves…too many possibly culprits._ "Do you have any ideas you believe are worth sharing?"

"I'm sad to say I have none."

"Then I believe the matter is best left dropped, at least for now." The samurai sighed. "If we devote all of our attention to that then we'll be of no use for the future. I doubt this realm is done surprising us, especially since we've only just arrived."

"I agree, that being said, we should use this moment for all it's worth. For you that means grieving." When he turned around to face her she saw new tears threatening to spill form his deep brown eyes. Reaching into her breasts she withdrew a dark and violet-colored handkerchief. His straight frown broke into a look of true confusion while Camilla merely smiled.

At first he was hesitant to take the handkerchief but eventually he did so with trembling hands. Camilla looked away as he used it to dry his tears, even sob a little more into the fine silk.

"Not…to be rude or disrespectful, but how did you know I was here? Did Corrin or Sakura send you to look after me?"

"No, I was on patrol with your sister Hinoka when Marzia senses something amiss. Granted I doubt you would have needed my assistance dealing with such trivial foes."

"I see," Ryoma said look back to see Marzia curled up in the grass a few feet behind them. Though the Wyvern appeared to be sleeping he knew otherwise. "That's quite a beast you have there. I've heard tells of the intelligence of Wyverns, but yours is probably the first true testament to what I've read."

"I can assure you whatever grand tales you've been told of Wyverns Marzia can attest as true. Would you consider riding her?"

In spite of everything he'd felt and experienced in the last few hours Ryoma felt himself smile, maybe not as much as Camilla would have wanted, but it was a smile none the less. "I'll…take it under consideration. I've rode pegasi before courtesy of Hinoka, and Scarlet had been giving me some practice, but…" He looked back at Marzia unsure if the pseudo-dragon unsure if she could hear his words. Just as she was likely feigning sleep she was likely listening to their every word. "Your Wyvern seems a bit…well, not to sound rude, but I don't think she'd be too pleased having an unknown riding upon her."

"Oh I highly doubt she'll mind, believe me, Marzia's carried all sorts of people across her back. She may take a while to warm up to people, but once she does you can be sure there's no finer Wyvern to have carrying you across the sky. Even if that person happens to be dressed in rather clunky armor such as yourself." She added with a giggle.

"Clu..nky?" The High Prince of Hoshido mumbled filling a ting of embarrassment at her words. What he was wearing was the finest samurai armor Hoshido had to offer, the same armor that had saved his life countless times in battle. "For the record my armor has never once worn me down in battle, on the contrary I consider wading into battle without it to be unwise and at times dangerous."

"Heh, if you say so Prince Ryoma." Bringing herself up to her feet she turned towards her beloved Wyvern. "I'll head back to camp to inform Corrin and the others you are alright. I imagine by now they've started to become worried about you."

"Please inform them I'll be along shortly, I just…need a few more moments to myself." Ryoma replied.

With a nod the Nohrian princess took her leave causing Marzia to stir. Ryoma was silent as he watched the axe-wielder mount the draconic beast then take off towards camp. Briefly he wanted to believe it was Scarlet, but he knew he couldn't let his mind play tricks on him now.

It was only after she was out of sight did the Swordmaster realize he hadn't handed her back her handkerchief. Taking a moment to examine the cloth he noticed how soft and well-made it was, decorated violet designs around the edges, a design fit solely for royalty. Despite being sullied with his tears he could still smell the strong aroma of the handkerchief. Upon breathing it in the fearless samurai realized for the first time just how…particular this situation would look. _I can't allow anyone to see this, much less people like Keaton, Kaden, Orochi, or gods forbid even Rinkah!_ Already he was picturing one of the four cornering him and forcing a confession out of him, Rinkah especially since she was just as blunt as Scarlet, maybe more so.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the Nohrian emblem emblazed in one of the corners. "…Thank you Princess Camilla." He'd return it the next time they had a moment to themselves, and thank her for giving him this brief moment of clarity. That, or he'd find some way to pay her back on the battlefield, he owed her a debt and as a samurai he couldn't leave it unfulfilled. He knew Scarlet would have something to say about him if he did.

* * *

 **So that was basically their C-Support, short and rather impersonal. Next one will see them being a little more open since Ryoma will have had time to grieve and more willing to talk to Camilla.**


	2. Chapter 2-B Support

**The B-Support conversation if you will, this one takes place after Chapter Twenty of Revelation.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Princess Camilla?"

Admittedly the axe-wielder hadn't been expecting to hear the voice of the oldest Hoshidan royal, not that she wasn't pleased to hear him call her name. Looking up from her polished axe she saw Ryoma approaching her and Marzia raising her head up to let out a cautionary growl. The long-haired male stopped a few feet from her putting a good five or so between them. Giggling she beckoned him over while quietly soothing Marzia; it appeared even after another day of fighting side by side she still hadn't warmed up to the katana-wielding warrior. "I must say you're one of the last people I was expecting to see."

"There are some…matters I wish to discuss with you, privately if preferable." He grounded out clearly uncomfortable with their positions.

They weren't that far off from where the army had decided to camp for the night. Little more than a day from Ggyes and emotions were running particularly high after their 'guide' had nearly killed half the army via collapsing bridges and ambushes. On the bright side the incident had been an excellent bonding experience for the Hoshidans and Nohrians sides. Nothing like being forced to trust your life to a person you hated based solely on their place of birth. When Camilla had flown over camp she was pleased to see more and more soldiers were intermingling with each other, now willing to get to know the other side beyond what banner they carried.

Patting a spot besides the stone bench she'd taken a seat on she waited until he was firmly seated, there was about two feet of distance between them. Beyond them the light gray and white clouds of Valla lazily drifted by while huge chunks of rock and landmasses moved like glaciers across the void while others remained entirely stationary. It was both wondrous and slightly foreboding, especially considering that many of them were hosts to ruins of a long dead kingdom. Even this little area she'd found for herself appeared to be the remains of some home or gathering place based on what she observed. "I'm sorry about my earlier comment regarding your armor."

"In fairness you more than proved to me your mount lives up to its reputation. Your Marzia may just be the fiercest Wyvern I've ever seen." The samurai offered with a kind smile. Behind them said wyvern gave a proud snort of flames resulting in the Hoshidan and Nohrian royals laughing. "In truth I…came to give you back this." Reaching into his folds he withdrew the royal handkerchief she'd given him and offered it to her. "Also, I never got the chance to properly thank you for looking after my siblings, and for believing in Corrin when I wasn't able to."

The feeling of Camilla's hand clasping over his own was unexpected yet oddly welcomed. He never once imagined what her hands would feel like, especially without gloves or gauntlets protecting them. "With all due respect Prince Ryoma, I'd feel better if you kept it. Consider it a good luck charm as well as piece of goodwill from the Nohrian royal family. As for your siblings, don't fear, I always make a point of looking after my family."

"I…see, well, thank you." He muttered taking back his hand still with the handkerchief in his palm. "I…didn't know you've come to consider Sakura and Takumi family."

"Well, Corrin considers them family, so I consider them mine as well, more so now that I've gotten to know them." Camilla clarified crossing her legs while looking up with a smile. "A kind-hearted princess I'm sure will one day become the heart of a nation and a strong-willed archer who hopefully one day will be able to see himself as his own person. If I may be so bold I can say he could become the greatest archer in all of Hoshido and Nohr combined."

Ordinarily Ryoma would have second guessed anyone who offered praise to his siblings in his presence, he had grown used to it as he grew older into a paragon of perfection. _Always praising me even when I wasn't the subject of conversation._ His hands went to chin armor, loosen the straps then finally removing the red piece of metal showing his unmarked face to the world. It always came as something of a relief when he was able to remove it and allow his skin the chance to breathe. "I…see during your time together you've taken the time to get to know them. As I'm sure you can imagine being the kind of person I am I've thrust a great burden upon them, one I wish with all my might I could shake off."

Taking a moment to fully absorb the face of the Hoshidan Swordmaster without his headpiece Camilla silently purred to herself. While some might have found the waist-length hair a tad ridiculous she actually found it rather attractive and interesting. According to Sakura Ryoma had styled it after their late father, a man he greatly idealized. _I'm beginning to see what you mean Corrin, beyond the flags and banners we're not that different from each other. I'm sure even Xander has begun to realize he and Prince Ryoma are more alike than either of them care to admit, surely their retainers and soldiers must have._ "Prince Ryoma, if I may, it is because of who you are Sakura and Takumi have become the admirable people they are now. The same ones who I can say I'd gladly trust my life with. Let's begin with Sakura," she started drawing something Ryoma never thought he'd see in the hands of a Nohrian, a doll. "She's soft spoken and kind hearted, sadly she sees that as something of a weakness. While she hates herself for being the youngest of the four of you, she sees you all as role models to strive for, you especially. She admires you for being strong yet at the same time kind and gentle, I believe that's the kind of person Sakura wants to become as well as the sort she should become. She once told me…should the day ever come you're injured in front of her she wants to be able to heal you and protect you as you have always done for her."

Perhaps one of the brightest smiles Camilla had ever seen grew on the man's face. The tension that had been tightly held in his body drained out allowing peace and ease to flow through his body.

"What…what about Takumi? I…I was worried about him as well."

"As you would naturally be, I can understand your worry though, the boy can be quite a handful at times. Likely I've learned to deal with people like him because my younger brother is just like him." The Malig Knight answered knowing Ryoma had probably been dreading hearing about his brother more than his youngest sister. "He's stubborn and somewhat cold, but…once he finally lets you in he can be a real sweetheart, especially if he's around Oboro. It is my belief when this war is over she'll be your sister-in-law."

"I came to that conclusion a long time ago, I'm sure everyone did." Ryoma chuckled remembering his brother's feelings for his blue-haired retainer. "Anyways, please continue about Takumi."

"Ah yes, while he may be stubborn, he's only that way because he's incredibly devoted to the people around him. He tries as hard as he can to be the strong person he believes he needs to be, for Sakura and Corrin, the latter which he's come to love as his brother even if he won't say it. He has a habit of keeping his feelings bottled up, a trait I'm all too familiar with." There was longing in her voice and distance in her eyes that told Ryoma Takumi was no longer the sole subject matter. Briefly his mind flashed to the tome-wielding Prince Leo who he'd recognized to be Takumi's counterpart. "When he stops thinking of himself as either your or Hinoka's shadow, when he starts believing him himself as he is, he truly does become a dependable person. I can tell you it's gotten to the point what Nohrian soldiers that followed me when I defected to Corrin's side have stated they trust him with their lives, including my own retainers. In his own words, 'Since neither Ryoma nor Hinoka are here looking after all of you is my responsibility!' that's what he said when he nearly killed himself protecting Corrin, Azura Sakura. Having gotten to know you, I can see such devotion apparently runs strong in the Hoshidan royal family, even in Corrin who barely remembers them. He's just as devoted as Takumi, always saying he'd never be able to face you again if anything happened to either Takumi or Sakura."

"Heh, stubbornness runs strong in my family as well." The samurai chuckled relaxing his shoulders. His head hung low so the princess beside him couldn't see his eyes, if she did would have seen his eyes were shut with a few tears escaping from the sealed leads and a grateful smile on his face. "I…can't thank you enough for looking after my family. If something happened to them I…don't know what I would have done with myself."

"We truly have been blessed with some remarkable siblings wouldn't you say Prince Ryoma?" she offered with a carefree smile.

It took Ryoma a moment to realize who she was referring to, when he did he returned her smile feeling a sense of peace and relief wash over him. "I'm happy to know their time with Corrin has allowed them to grow into their own people. I'm…ashamed to say if anything my presence has hindered their growth more than helped it."

"I can certainly understand the feeling, Leo and Elise always felt the same way Sakura and Takumi did regarding Xander."

"And what of you if I may ask? With all due respect I don't quite know what to make of you? At first glance you seem little more than…"

"Little more than what?" Camilla grinned knowing she'd finally caught the great samurai in a trap. Immediately his cool aura and focus broke as he attempted to formulate some sort of response. "To answer your question I was always well aware of Xander's reputation, but I was also aware he was his own person and I had to become my own. As the second oldest child of King Garon I had many responsibilities and expectations to live up to, many times I was compared to Xander who seemed to surpass me at every turn. To be entirely honest with you it never truly bothered me that much because I don't believe I have it in me to be a ruler. Heh, being descended of King Garon fierce warrior-kings and conquers such as King Garon you must find that saddening."

"On the contrary I find it the opposite." Ryoma rebuked hoping to seize back control of the situation. "You are your own person, I find that trait admirable; especially given the…reputation your…family carries." _I can talk to the fiercest woman of the Flame Tribe, assassins, and cutthroat noblewomen alike, yet here I am stumbling over my own words against this princess!_ "I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect to your family if I came across as such."

Bursting into laughter Camilla made a mental note to probe all the information she could out of Sakura and Azura when she next had the chance. Their Hoshidan brother was more fun to tease, more so than Takumi. Perhaps because he was doing his best not to sound rude or offensive whereas Takumi had no problem doing so. "Believe me Prince Ryoma, I've long made peace with whose blood runs in my veins and how it's made people view me. While I do take pride as a princess of Nohr, I have something more to be proud of, my honor as a warrior, and as Corrin's big sister."

"Did Corrin influence your decision to ride Wyverns? I can certain imagine the desire to keep watch over him from the air."

"Partially, while his safety was one defining reason, I had another." Looking back to Marzia she beckoned the beast over. In a few short steps the draconic-flier was resting her head in her rider's lap. It was a serene sight one wouldn't have expected to from a woman who laughed like a maniac on the battlefield and a beast that viciously tore everything that came at it limb from limb. "They're fierce and powerful, but gentle and loyal to those they care for. I…think growing up in the Nohrian court I realized that's the sort of person I wished to become, the sort of person I _had_ to become. You see Prince Ryoma, the court of royals was not a pleasant place to be born and raised in, quite a contrast to Hoshido I can imagine."

"I've…spoken with Prince Xander and Silas about the subject. They've…informed me of what royal life, no, Nohrian life itself was like." He admitted with a grimace.

"I suppose we are barbarians compared to your Hoshidans who have never known famine nor civil unrest."

Ryoma knew a jab when he saw one, and in this case it was deserved. He'd always done his best to maintain an open mind regarding other nations, it was how his father had raised him and his mother had pleaded for him. Of the few times he'd been to Nohr he'd believed he'd walked into one of the nine hells, such a desolate and barren land. _Perhaps not surprisingly such a land has produced warriors such as your brother and you yourself Princess Camilla._ "No, surviving such hardships simply means your people are stronger than mine ever gave them credit for. It also means we ourselves have been guilty of the same ignorance and hubris we always accuse Nohr of possessing. I hope that after the war I will be able to help Corrin bridge that gap. If I survive I hope Xander and I will be able to work together to better both kingdoms."

Briefly pausing in her stroking of Marzia Camilla fixed the swordsman with a piercing stare. It was a calculative look to gauge the truth of his words. In response Ryoma stood firm returning her gaze.

"…You shouldn't jinx yourself like that Prince Ryoma." She finally smiled. "What do you mean 'if I survive', you know you'll bring bad fortune upon yourself if you say such things like that. On the other hand if you do bring any bad fortune I suppose I will have to turn it away; Corrin and Sakura would be greatly sadden if something were to happen to you."

Giving her a half smile in return Ryoma elaborated, "I'm just trying to be realistic Princess Camilla. I know no matter how absurd or small, there is a chance I may not survive this war." His expression grew hard and focused signifying his thoughts had changed direction. "What do you think of our guide?"

"Anthony? Surely the boy is leading us to a trap, even a child could see that." She responded as casual as if she were stating the weather. "Despite Xander's warnings Corrin is well aware of this, I believe he's merely playing the boy for all he's worth."

Ryoma blinked once. "That sounds rather devious and underhanded, I'm admittedly having a hard time picturing Corrin doing such a thing."

"Oh believe me Prince Ryoma, he's always been a cleaver boy." She responded with stars in her eyes. "As children he and Leo often studied tactics and strategy finding trickery and deception could get one further than brute strength and blind charges could. You see for us Nohrians, conquest is a way of life, but there's more ways to do it than just brute force." Like a candle suddenly being lit Camilla remembered who she was speaking to. Cursing herself she began her apology hoping she hadn't offended her companion. "I apologize if this is uncomfortable for you, I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

"No, this is war and deceit is merely a part of it, I'm no snob when it comes to the arts of war. In this case unless we can be more deceitful than our enemy I fear none of us will come out of this alive." The Hoshidan royal stated holding a hand up. Clearing his throat the made sure their eyes were locked and her attention was solely on him. "Princess Camilla, I enjoy our…talks, because when I look at you I see a person I respect and someone I can trust on the battlefield. When we talk to each other I want you to know I…see you as you are, as Corrin's older sister, as a comrade, and not as just King Garon's daughter. Make no mistake," his fists tighten and his face darkened considerable. Even Marzia took notice of the sudden mood swing though she remained passive. "I will _never_ forgive King Garon for murdering my father in cold blood and abducting my younger brother. I can live to achieve the wisdom of the Buddha, but I fear I will never find it in my heart to forgive that man for what he has done to my family and my country. That being said," his expression went from cold to calm and somewhat warm. "You and your siblings are not your father. I've seen firsthand while you may be a brutal and unrelenting warrior, you yourself are a compassionate and just woman. Someone I couldn't find it in myself to hate solely because of your blood."

Camilla always considered the kind of smiles Ryoma was wearing to be amongst the best. Like Xander he seemed like the kind of person who rarely smiled; her first hand interactions with him had proven that theory to be true. And like Xander, he'd prove there was more to him than merely a crown and a sword. So rarely did they smile, at times giving the impression they were incapable of expressing positive emotions. When Xander smiled it was like watching the sun come out in the aftermath of a storm, probably more than a metaphor given what the blond high prince went through. When Ryoma smiled at her Camilla felt the same sense of elation and joy spread through her.

 _Sakura, Azure, and Takumi were right, his smile truly is something to behold._ The Nohrian woman thought having his attention solely on her. In her lap Marzia gave a chuckle, or at least what she interpreted as a chuckle. If she was lucky Ryoma wouldn't notice. "If I may, how goes your search for Scarlet's killer?"

"I've been giving the matter some thought, while I don't know who did it I do believe I know of a way to smoke out the assassin. I plan on discussing the matter with Corrin since he was the last one to see Scarlet, I believe what he saw may be more important than either of us believe."

"You believe a trap will work?"

"Yes, and unlike Anthony's I'm hoping ours' will be successful."

"Hm, fierce, determined, honorable, and with a hint of cunning, I can see why the others look up to you as they do Ryoma."

The surprise on his face was visible though it was momentary. Smiling Ryoma held up his hand. "When we walk into that I know I can trust you to look after Corrin and the others."

Smiling she took his hand giving it a firm shake. "And I'll be trust you to watch my back as well?"

"Of course. Once a samurai gives his word he never goes back on it."

In her lap Marzia gave another chuckle, though being a Wyvern her chuckle came out more as a series of grunts. Either way it was a good thing the two humans didn't notice her. If they had they might have deduced the fact she was grinning.

* * *

 **So I guess that was the B Support where they're now comfortable enough to drop the honorifics. The theme of the first conversation could be said to be comfort while this time the theme was more identity and acceptance, mostly on Ryoma's part. I always felt besides competing over who was the best sibling Ryoma could have always thanked Camilla for being a mother-like figure to Corrin while he/she was in Nohr. I mean when lined up Ryoma and Camilla are basically Corrin's parents, of the loving but overbearing kind.**


	3. Chapter 3-BB Support

**Just a heads up, this isn't exactly the A Support, more like the, well, B.5 Support. After looking things over I felt something was missing so I added this chapter as midway point between the B and A supports. You'll find out pretty quick where it fits in once you start reading.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

The fact that anyone was in any condition to move right now was something of a miracle itself. Facing down a dragon with the power to decimate countries hadn't exactly been easy, nor was it something one could just walk away from with scratch or a headache. Over half the army was still confined to bedrest while the remaining portion were busy trying to contain the chaos that came with victory. Regardless, there was work that needed to be done.

"Such as? Succeeding where Anankos failed?" Questioned one of Hoshido's royal healers when they'd arrived at camp to treat the wounded.

It had taken two days for reinforcements from both Hoshido and Nohr to arrive, and it had taken nearly an entire day to soothe over the confusion that erupted once they had. Ryoma hadn't exactly been happy to listen to a hundred raging voices when it felt like half his body had been rushed by an Oni's club, but he had soldiered through the pain and calmed the tensions as Xander had done for his people. Once that matter had been taken care of they launched into action ensuring no one else died right there on the batch of greenery the army had been teleported to following Anankos' defeat. Given what it was they'd just defeated it was no surprise the emerald grass was quickly becoming overtaken by pools of blood. Some young healers had actually froze in horror upon arriving on the scene and seeing so many wounded. Ryoma couldn't blame them.

"Xander," He started towards his Nohrian counterpart. "I know this may seem strange, but I-"

"You're going to ask me where Camilla is aren't you?" The blond prince immediately deduced with a blank expression somewhat surprising Ryoma. Between the two of them Xander had taken the worst of the injuries thus his recovery was taking longer. His left arm was in a sling and according to the healers it would be a good two weeks or so before he could move it properly, provided he wanted to be able to use his left arm at all. Somehow Ryoma felt sacrificing one's arm to mortally wound the beast that had killed your father and possessed his corpse was something Xander would have been able to live with. Locking eyes with each other the blond let out a calm breath that eased the tension Ryoma felt building up in his body. "She's gone up to the top of the hill to the east. It's not too far a walk so Corrin nor any of the others should complain too much."

"Did she take Marzia with her?"

"No, you know now is a…difficult time she'd want to spend alone." What the Paladin didn't say was she didn't have to spend alone. Shooting him a silent plea Ryoma nodded his thanks and made way for the tent's exit. "Please Ryoma," He called as he was about to leave. "I know you held no love for our father, but…"

Turning he gave his knightly counterpart an understanding smile. "I know Xander, believe me, I know."

Upon exiting the tent the first think the samurai did was take a fresh breath of the evening area which had become heavily polluted with the smell of blood and chemicals. Having grown used to the sickening combination he barely batted an eye now, at least now he could hope this would be the last time he'd have to inhale the mix for a while. He deeply hoped so. There was some minor pain as he made his way through camp, nothing he couldn't bite down through sheer willpower. He knew not to push his body further than what Sakura and Azama had pleaded for him, well, Sakura had pleaded; Azama had more or less openly asked him to reopen all his wounds so he could watch him collapse in a pool of his own blood and die a slow death. Hinoka had then asked him if he'd been hanging out with Leo's infamous one-eyed retainer, immediately following that he responded Setsuna had been spending a lot of time with Niles.

" _This is Azama, you think he needs to be around a sadist to be say stuff like that?"_ Oboro deadpanned from her medical cot.

" _B-Be-Besides, Saizo, Kagero, Corrin, and Camilla, would be upset if you did get yourself injured by pushing yourself. Not to mention us."_ Sakura had added.

Walking through camp Ryoma was happy his presence went largely unnoticed. All his life he'd been used to being treated as a walking talking monument wherever he went, in truth, he'd gotten tired of it. It was also a relief to know he could walk through a crowd of Nohrians and for the most part not have to worry about an assassin taking his head off. The Hoshidan royal supposed that was the first positive to ending the war. Of course that just meant since he no longer had to worry about his life he now had to divert his attention to other matters, personal matters.

As he ascended the hillside slops he wondered what state he'd find Camilla in. He took no pleasure in imagining what the Nohrian princess would look like, almost image he came up with was enough to make his heart break in sadness. Another side of his mind was berating him for even making this trip which had put undue stress on his body. Now that the war was over they had no need to interact with each other so it made no sense for him to go to her when obviously she wanted to be alone. One image stuck to his mind-Camilla sitting alone in the grass crying her eyes out cursing gods who'd turn a deaf ear to her voice, screaming at them until she could no longer speak and her eyes became blood red. Either that…or something worse. Ryoma couldn't describe the feeling pushing his every step, but he knew he didn't want to see Camilla suffer through that phase alone.

He'd gone through it, and if not for her, he wasn't sure he'd been able to pull himself together as fast as he did the following morning. Besides, it wasn't fair to let her suffer alone when she'd reached out to him in his moment of despair.

As he'd expected, she was alone, what he hadn't expected were empty bottles of sake and wine sitting quietly by her feet. Ryoma did a headcount, four bottles, three of which were empty while the last two seemed untouched. Darting his eyes up he saw a fifth in Camilla's hands, he how much of it she'd drunken, but he knew solely by the two empty bottles the purple-haired woman was more than likely drunk. One of the bottles he recognized, it was one of Hoshido's strongest liquors, and he had to guess the other empty bottle was its Nohrian correspondent. Even from seven feet away the smell of alcohol was so heavy he could test it on his lips. He had no idea how high Camilla's alcohol tolerance was, but he knew she'd more than likely broken it with this rapid drinking.

Her normally playful eyes were rimmed red and her naturally wavy locks were disheveled, her nose was red and runny as were her cheeks deeply flushed. With every breaths she took Ryoma could smell the alcohol flowing out like a summer breeze. Most tellingly, were the still fresh tears running down her cheeks. Like him she'd discarded her armor in favor of more low-key clothing, at least what Nohrians called low-key. Her appearance wasn't that of a regal princess of fierce warrior, but of an ordinary woman now in the midst of drowning out her sorrows while the evening sky turned from bright red and orange to deep purple and blue. Ryoma felt the slow change was the physical manifestation of the emotional transformation Nohr's fiercest Wyvern rider had undergone in the aftermath of the war's end. The swordsman would have been lying to himself if he said it didn't hurt seeing Camilla in this state.

"Camilla…" he managed to spit out not sure how to even began to converse with her. The pain he felt seeing the normally cheerful woman in such a foul state was an arrow to his chest that left him on the ground grasping for breath.

"Oh, Ryoma, I wasn't expecting you. Personally I thought Xander himself or maybe one of my retainers would have come to fetch me by now." The axe-wielder stated, her words clearly overshadowed by her drunken state. She turned back to the sunset and took another gulp from the bottle while Ryoma remained motionless only a few feet away. "As you can see, I'm perfectly healthy so go tell the others I'm fine. I haven't gone and wondered off a cliff and met a fool's demise."

"Camilla," he said again taking a step forward.

"I'm fine Ryoma." She stated keeping her eyes hidden by her light purple locks.

"No, you're not."

"And who are you to say that?!" She roared swinging her head towards him with eyes ablaze with drunken fury. A new onrush of tears spilled out sliding down her red orbs and landing on the grass below her. In her hand the sake bottle trembled as a shudder ran up her body like a winter chill. "Why…why should you care? I am the 'Demon Daughter of Nohr', the 'Scaled Bitch', the offspring of the man who murdered your father in cold blood and stole your younger brother away from you! Why Ryoma! Why the hell should you care about me! Just tell me Xander or Corrin sent you to find me and be gone!"

With every word Ryoma could feel his heart break more and more. The tears were coming down faster and faster the hiccups in her voice told him all he needed to know about the woman's emotional state. "I can't do that for two reasons: one because neither Xander nor Corrin sent me, and two I obviously can't leave you here alone." Ryoma answered firmly.

"Oh, really?!" She screeched at him. "So I am to be another one of your younger siblings? A child to be cuddled because they can't be trusted to look after themselves! Ha! Hoshido's peerless samurai, nothing but a controlling tyrant! What exactly do you fear happening to me? Wondering off some cliff then finding my body splayed out in the middle of a pool of blood after a day's search? Being carried off and raped by some wondering bandit? Disappearing into the wilderness then getting torn apart by wild animals? What Ryoma? What fear is so bad that could drive you to come looking for the offspring of the man who killed your father? Waged war on your country and ordered the death of your people?"

"I won't leave because I'm worried about your safety." He reaffirmed hardening his gaze.

"You're worried? Don't lie to me! Who sent you!? Xander? Leo? Elise? Corrin? Azura? Sakur-"

"DAMN IT CAMILLA! NO ONE SENT ME! I CAME BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!"

His words set Camilla off like a fuse to a powder keg. Fury contorted her already crestfallen features. With a roar she reared her hand back and threw the bottle with all her fury directly at the samurai's face.

It was child's play dodging a sake bottle thrown by a drunken fighter. His eyes never lost sight of Camilla, no matter how painful it was to look at her; because of that he saw her next move and was able to respond accordingly.

Camilla slammed into him with what he considered minimal force, perhaps she thought she'd be strong enough to knock him off his feet, but she was wrong. The second their bodies made contact he locked his arms around her and refused to let go even as she pounded against his chest like an angry child. His feet barely left the ground, he could feel his body move, but it was nowhere near enough to send him tippling to the ground as Camilla had hoped.

Seconds into the embrace it became obvious Ryoma was the one supporting Camilla who'd lost all strength in her legs. Whatever boost she'd gotten had worn off, whatever barriers she'd created had crumbled leaving the despair to crush down upon her.

He never let go of her knowing if he did she'd shatter completely. Still holding onto her even as she pounding and sobbed into his chest he began to kneel bringing her down with him. In seconds he was on his knees with Camilla crying her heart out into his chest. Memories from times long since pass followed into his head as he listened to the normally unshakable woman cry.

Hinoka clung to him as if he were the only thing keeping her from being swept up in an almighty storm determined to devour her. In turn he saw himself clinging to his mother as he allowed rivers of blue tears to spill from his eyes, the aching pain in his hands didn't matter to him anymore than the absence of strength in his legs. All the same she held onto him and soothed him even as he tore into her dress causing damages that would make the royal dressers tear their hair out in annoyance.

The soother and the soothed, he'd played both roles when he was young and vulnerable. Looking back Ryoma realized it was only because of his mother he knew how to handle Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura when they broke down in his arms. It was only thanks to her he knew how to be the rock they needed when they feared being washed away. Her face clawed its way into his mind bringing with it an undue payload of grief that left him feeling numb. Subconsciously his grip on Camilla tightened, she wasn't the only one who needed someone to hold onto.

In a strange, ironic way Camilla had become the thing he'd become to her-a rock, an anchor. Seeing her in such a state, hearing her whisper 'daddy' over and over again, it was too much for Ryoma to bear.

 _I guess you and I aren't that different after all. We both…try to be as strong as possible for those around us, but…in the end, when no's one looking we just…_

Softly as he could he rocked Camilla back and forth knowing she needed the reassurance more than he did. Slowly, second by second, he could feel her sobbing lessen. Her breathing became a little more calm and fresh, the smell of sake and liquor slowly fading from it and her mind. Ryoma lost himself in listening to the soft tickling of her breathing on his neck until it was replaced by a light snore.

Despite knowing the logical thing to do would have been to take her back to camp where Selena and Beruka could properly tend to her he didn't move. Ryoma held the Nohrian princess in his arms with such tender and care it was as if he were cradling a child. If someone were to stumble upon them it would be cause for a scandal, and in the worst case another war between Hoshido and Nohr. All that though, was far from his mind as he listened to the princess slumber her drunken fury and depression away leaving him to contend with a myriad of emotions welling up inside of him. Before the samurai knew it he was shifting their bodies so Camilla's head was resting his folded lap, her magnificent hair spilling out along his legs. He refrained from stroking it or touching any part of her body, things were already awkward enough between the two of them, he didn't need to add to the situation.

"D…D…Daddy…" She mumbled in her sleep completely oblivious to the look of pain that crossed Ryoma's face.

He knew it was a bad idea, it was a colossal uncalled for action he could hear Yukimura and Saizo screaming their heads off at him for doing, but he did it. Tenderly he creased the top of Camilla's head in a similar manner to how he'd seen his mother do so for him and his siblings. He didn't know if he could stop, or if he wanted to, all he knew was if he did nothing else he would not abandon this broken woman alone on this hilltop after having carved his way through hell with her.

* * *

Camilla awoke with a splitting headache, possibly the worst she'd ever had. It felt like her brain was on the verge of exploding inside of her skull leaving all her senses discombobulated. The moment she tried to sit up she found a soft hand gently nudging her back down. "Dad…dy?"

Beneath her Camilla felt a shudder, something that practically jolted her awake. Almost immediately she realized she was not sitting on her father's lap nor was she back home in bed with his hand tucked over her. With a silent sob Camilla realized she no longer had a father. Wiping away the beginnings of tears she looked up to find Ryoma of all people there; the minute their eyes made contact he jerked his head to the side. Memories of the last moments before her black out came rolling back as jumbled up pieces she had to put together. As she did a foul smelling feeling inside of her welled up and manifested on her face.

"Ryoma," She started with genuine sadness in her voice. "I…I'm sorry. I…I…" Words couldn't even begin to express the level of shame she felt in having the Hoshidan royal witness her in such an unclothe state.

"You have no reason to be sorry. You have every right to grieve just like the rest of us." Ryoma proclaimed still not meeting her eyes. "I…just wanted to make sure you still drew breath once you were finished."

An evening breeze came through swaying his chocolate-like mane to the side a little. His eyes remained hidden behind his brown locks leaving Camilla to do nothing but guess at what was running through his mind. Even without his armor and weapons, in nothing but civil rags suite for commoners, he still seemed the same imposing force of nature he was on the battlefield. What struck her more than his aura was his civility in speaking to her, even when she'd given him every reason to leave her alone to wallow in her misery. Internally Camilla felt herself begin to stir with fear for when Ryoma next spoke to her again, _if_ he spoke to her again after that disgraceful display. Before now he'd known her as a strong yet somewhat reasonable woman he could depend on, a mature one at that. Now…she really didn't want to think about that too much yet those questions were all that preceded her mind.

"When…when…when I was younger, a child, my father used to have mock duels with me, with wooden swords of course. It was…one of my favorite things to do as a child. When they came of age I did it with my other siblings, it…it helped ease the pain of knowing he was gone." There was obvious pain behind those words as well as a hint of fondness. Briefly looking up to the setting sun Ryoma's mind seemed to travel from the present to the past, a far more innocent and happier time that Camilla could relate to.

Shuffling a little closer beside him she joined him in staring at the setting sun. It was both beautiful and sad for reasons she was sure she shared with Ryoma. "My father…used to let me ride on his shoulders…and pretend to be my own personal Wyvern."

Ryoma laughed, after getting over that momentary shock Camilla laughed with him. Rather the laughter came from him trying to imagine the fierce former Nohrian king doing such a thing or if it was for Camilla's sake she didn't know, she was just happy she wasn't alone. Pulling her knees up she felt the beginnings of tears forming on the corners of her eyes. With the retreat of the headache came the advance of old memories she'd tried to bury or hoped one day she'd be able to relive.

So lost in her own thoughts she never noticed Ryoma silently raise his arm to gently push her hand against his shoulder. Now for the second time she was leaning on him, a dynamic change up to their usual interactions. The unexpected physical contact wasn't unwelcomed, in fact, a part of Camilla was thankful for it. This being the first time Ryoma had ever been her…anchor she found his presence to be surprisingly powerful and comforting, just like Sakura and Takumi had said him to be. Never in her wildest dreams did she think he'd ever extend that courtesy to her.

"What…was the original King Garon like…outside of battle I mean?"

Without any hesitation Camilla told him of the Garon she called father, the one she knew before…before. She spoke of the man who often carried Leo around on his shoulders and dotted on her and Xander. Of the man her older brother trained day and night to impress, of the proud smiles he wore whenever he saw his son make an inch of progress and the joyful tears Xander would shed. At suppers she told him how he'd make a big show of stomaching down the vilest of vegetables and meals giving them the strength to do so as well. Whenever a nightmare took hold of them and refused to let go she told him of how she and her siblings would wonder down the hall until they found their father's room, never did he turn them away, always allowing them to pile into his strong arms. It wasn't uncommon to wake up to find the king of Nohr completely surrounded by his children, quietly snoring the morning light away. Camilla noted how sometimes it infuriated the maids and butlers at having to make up a bed that had been torn apart by five or more little 'hatchlings', she was surprised when Ryoma shared in her laugh. He stated sometimes his family servants found his siblings and his father in a similar state.

No one would have ever thought such a scene would unfold, the high prince of Hoshido conversing with the high princess of Nohr, learning more about the man who murdered his father. Of course in this case Ryoma was doing his best not to see Garon as a cold blooded monster, which ironically he was right about in a way, what he was now learning about was the real Garon. The one who'd birthed and raised four strong-willed children.

"Do you think me foolish for believing once the war ended my father would…return to being that person again?"

That wasn't an easy question for Ryoma to answer, he doubted if such an answer existed it was easy to find. From what he'd learned at one point King Garon had been a man worthy of his father's respect, but as they'd learned in Valla that man had died long ago. When Azura told Xander and Leo that that father had been dead for a while they'd reacted with expected fury and despair. While his heart didn't break for Garon himself, it did for his children who'd thrown themselves to the fire for his sake time and time again, especially Xander. The penultimate moment came when they'd successfully defeated Anankos' first form only to watch the Silent Dragon summon his servant, and not a minute later ruthlessly devour him to regain his lost power. Looking back Ryoma didn't know exactly what it was he was supposed to feel, this wasn't the same man who killed his father and kidnapped his brother, yet he acted like the same Garon his father had told him stories of.

It was only after hearing the heartbroken cries of the Nohrian siblings did Ryoma feel something-sadness.

King Garon hadn't meant anything to him, as a living person or an animated corpse, but he had meant something to the people he'd come to call allies.

As far as Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise were concerned, the impostor was their father, and in that instant they watched him leave the world forever. His soul had already left the world a long time ago, and then they had to watch his body be forever desecrated. He remembered the pain and horror he'd felt facing his own mother and father as reanimated puppets of the Silent Dragon. At least he and his siblings had been able to give their souls closure and ensure their passage to the afterlife. The Nohrians had not been so lucky.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. I don't blame you, it was a rather foolish thought wasn't it?"

Her voice was on the edge of sob. Fearing she'd make a grab for a bottle Ryoma acted quickly. "No, there's never anything wrong with refusing to give up on family." Shifting his body so they were looking each other in the eye Ryoma did his best to make his words sound convincing. "Camilla, you came into this war hoping against all odds when it was over your family would be whole when it was over, I can assure you we of Hoshido felt the exact same way. No matter how painful things got, there was always some part of us that wanted to believe we'd be able to return home with all of our loved ones. For any person who steps onto the battlefield that should always be their first priority."

"And now we know all that we did, all the killing and destruction we carried out was not done on our father's order, but that of a mad dragon." She half-heartedly replied lowering her head. "I…some part of me hoped…b-b-before we faced Anankos we'd…we'd…" The samurai got the hint and pulled her into his chest as another round of tears escaped from her eyes. She should have been used to having her dreams crushed by now, but time after time she dared to hope, and she was rewarded thoroughly. "W-We…don't even have a body to bury Ryoma. I-I don't even know how we're going to explain this to the masses when we return home. Wh…What are we to tell them? That the king has been dead for almost ten years now? That the being sitting on the throne has been nothing but some horrid puppet controlled by a mad dragon?"

"You…have to admit, it'd make for an interesting story for the bards to sing of." Humor was never his strong suit, but he knew of no other to comfort the Nohrian princess. She'd always found a way to turn around his dark moods with humor so he figured why not give it a try. He'd chosen one hell of a time for such a thing though.

Camilla released a hollow laugh at his words. "I'm sure they will, if they can get past the absurdity of the tale." She could already picture Xander, despite his injuries, going over how they were going to address the public upon returning home. Real or not, King Garon was now one hundred percent dead which meant her brother was now king of Nohr. She always knew Xander would be the one to take over, but she never expected it to be like this. "I wanted Elise to…to get to know the same father Xander, Leo, and I were able to know. Have her experience the same joy we knew. Heh, that'll never happen now…she'll never…know what it feels like to have an actual father in her life."

Tightening his grip on the Nohrian woman the Hoshidan warrior chose his next warriors carefully. While he could deeply sympathize with the axe-wielder's despair he felt she'd lost sight of one vital fact. "You're right, Elise…may never know what it feels like to have a true father in her life, but she still has four siblings who can still feel her life with love. Now she's free to live her life without the shadow of war hanging over her head, she's still young so she has a lot of growing up to do. You've done a wonderful job so far so why not focus on that from here on out?"

Gently pushing away from him Camilla stared at the Swordmaster with teary eyes. Firm golden-brown orbs stared back at her, only they carried no malice or ill will. Somehow looking into them made her feel like she was back with Xander, her older brother offering her a shoulder to cry on when the stress of the world became too much for her to bear. Who would have thought the future king of Hoshido would be offering her the same? Not that she had any room to complain though.

Ryoma allowed her back into his arms, he seemed to have been waiting for it. She welcomed the warmth and comfort the Hoshidan provided for her; Camilla could only imagine how few people had received such a privilege as she had. "How long do you plan on letting me stay like this?" the Nohrian mumbled into his shoulder.

Ryoma answer was honest and immediate. "Until you tell me you no longer need me here. Simply say the word and if I deem you ready then I will leave you be."

"Heh, that's quite an answer. I may not what you to leave me, I am after all quite a selfish woman."

"That's acceptable, I consider myself a patient man."

"Hah! The stories I've heard from Corrin and the others tale a different story." Not having the strength to laugh or make another attempt at humor her voice turned more serious. "Why are you so willing to go this far for me? Is it because of Corrin? Or does code of Bushido dictate you to never abandon a woman in need?"

There was a laundry list of reasons he could have given, yet none of them seemed to sound right coming out of his mouth. Racking his brain for a response that at least sounded halfway plausible he decided to go with what his heart told him. "Because as a person I don't enjoy seeing you sad. It's not some code of Bushido or chivalry that keeps me here, I…made a vow to myself long ago that if I ever came across someone in pain I would do all I could to help them, regardless of their background." That affirmation seemed to put her at ease as she leaned more heavily into his body. For the most part she seemed content with his answer as the wavy-haired woman asked no more questions beyond that point. Ryoma didn't mind too much, he was just happy he'd managed to restore his comrade's sense of peace and purpose.

With sun gone the moon and the stars had come out to illuminate the night sky. Below them the camp was abuzz with activity, hundreds of bodies moving in dozens of different directions, all blissfully unware each royal family was missing a member. If anyone did noticed they didn't say anything, something in their gut told them not to. Or maybe that was just the whisper of the crown prince of Nohr and runaway lord-turned-savior of the world advising others not to walk right in on a moment. Either way no one disturbed the swordsman or the Wyvern rider as they quietly sat upon the hilltop.

Eventually they'd make their way down and give some excuse on why they had been absent for so long and false whereabouts to sooth the worries of their retainers. Until that time they'd enjoy each other's company for all that they were worth. After everything they'd been through, both could agree they were entitled to at least a little relaxation.

* * *

 **Again, this little entry was entirely unplanned. Now I know there could be long rants about how Garon deserved his own boss battle the same way Mikoto and Sumeragi did ending with the Nohrian children getting closure, but this isn't the place for that. What I did feel the Nohrian children were owed was a chance to grieve at the fact their father was well and truly dead. Camilla, being one of the most emotional of the four I felt would probably have the greatest reaction baring Xander, having Ryoma be the one to comfort her was an added bonus. Next chapter is the real A Support.**


	4. Chapter 4-A Support

**Here's the A-Support which takes place after the end of Revelation. Fair warning though, there will be mentions of some other pairings in this story to help move the relationship along.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

When he heard Camilla would be among the envoys Ryoma felt a strange mix of dread and joy flow through him like two rivers, one clear and the other polluted, mixing together inside of him. On the surface he remained stoic but on the inside he was racking his brain around how this meeting would go. His brows knotted as his brain ran through a whole list of scenarios that could play out, none of them seemed favorable. Another part of his mind was asking him why he was on the verge of a complete meltdown all because of a single woman, Nohrian or otherwise. He hadn't felt this way since Scarlet had worked her way into his heart. _By the gods don't tell me!_ The comparison was one he'd been dreading for a long time, almost since the war ended and peace had returned to the land. Every time the comparison had creeped its way into her mind he'd always found something else to focus his mind on: diplomatic matters, training, the promised foreign aid, or even calligraphy. Unfortunately none of that seemed to be doing the trick now.

As the king of Hoshido was busy trying to decide upon his next move his ever loyal one-eyed retainer appeared a few steps behind him. "Sire, Lady Sakura and the Nohrian envoy has arrived. They're awaiting you in the courtyard."

If Saizo knew of his distress he said nothing about it as one would expect of him. What Ryoma did know was he had to get his act together before he stepped out the door. "Thank you Saizo, I'll be right out." In a heartbeat he felt Saizo removed himself from the scene leaving him alone. "I've faced arrows, swords, clubs, monsters, and a dragon hell-bent on destroying the world, yet I cannot muster the courage to face one woman. Father, Mother, you must be laughing at me or shaking your heads in disappointment right now." Looking down in his hands he found a familiar piece of cloth he'd managed to keep hidden from not only his own retainers, but nearly his entire country. Had its owner forgotten she'd given to him? Did she still remember? Would she question him about it? What exactly were they to each other? They were no longer comrades fighting together in the same army for a just cause, now they were a king and a princess.

With a heavy sigh he stood up to his full height tucking the handkerchief into his kimono. All he could was pray it didn't slip out, especially in the middle of the meeting.

Since the war had ended life had been…busy to put it lightly, for everyone. On top of hostilities between Hoshido and Nohr coming to a sudden end there was the newly created kingdom of Valla headed by the younger brother of kings of _both_ the White Kingdom and the Black Kingdom. To say when Ryoma and his siblings had returned home they the nation was hysterical would have been an understatement of mammoth proportions, and no one even knew Sakura and Prince Leo of Nohr had become engaged. It had come as a silent relief to Ryoma that his sister had not only found love but her mutual affection for the Nohrian prince was a much needed political gift from the heavens. He remembered sharing a drink with Xander and Corrin over how incredibly lucky they were at least one step towards peace and unity had been taken. Of course the thought of Sakura, Hoshido's ever benevolent royal maiden, marrying a son of King Garon had caused a national uproar they'd had to work to sooth. Even now, almost five months after they'd been wed not all of Hoshido had warmed up to the idea of the royal families now being linked by blood. Still, Leo had made great strides in proving himself to his new wife's people, people he now saw as his responsibility to look out for.

It wasn't just Leo that had made an effort, all of the Nohrian siblings had pitch in just as Ryoma had led his own siblings in attempting to bridge the gap between the formally warring countries. Even Corrin, despite now having a kingdom of his own to govern, had done what he could to sooth tensions. Needless to say those had been a hectic few months, almost to the point it wasn't uncommon to hear wishes to return to war.

At least in war Ryoma wasn't forced to sit in stuffy rooms and listen to the monotone compliments of noblemen and bigots unwilling to acknowledge the fact the world had changed.

And…he at least would have been able to talk to a certain Malig Knight again as equals.

The last time they had spoken to each other had been Corrin's coronation, a festive time where rank and affiliation completely disappeared. Ryoma was ashamed to admit he actually had to be pressured to ask Camilla for a dance, if he hadn't he never would have lived it down, his siblings simply wouldn't allow it; kingship be damned.

" _I-I, Prince Ryoma, you're well, I wasn't quite sure you wanted someone as myself for a dance partner." She had sputtered out genuinely shocked he'd actually approached her offering his hand._

" _Well I do believe I said I would work my hardest to broker peace between Hoshido and Nohr. What better way than with an act of good faith such as this?" Ryoma half-lied as she took her hand. "I'm not familiar with Nohrian…tradition so forgive me if I make any mistakes along the way."_

" _It's fine." She giggled gently clasping her left hand in his right his arm encircled her waist. "I've never been one much for tradition either so let's just go with the flow. Besides, this night isn't about us, it's about them."_

Every detail of that dance had burned itself into the samurai's mind and remained there as time passed, sometimes passing through his dreams and his conscious thoughts. The afternoon where he'd found her drinking away her sorrows was the closest he'd ever been to Camilla outside of battle, and then the dance happened. It was such a major contrast, him comforting her then the two of them happily days away under the stars like nothing was wrong. Ryoma found it almost laughable how quickly things had changed between them. Of course, his siblings knew nothing of the evening they'd spent together following Anankos' defeat, for all they knew that dance was the only physical contact they had with each other. Unfortunately for him, that was all they needed to start fantasizing.

" _I think you two would make an excellent couple. You're already my third father and my second mother so why not cross the stream and go the full mile?"_ Corrin had joked when the dance had ended and he had retreated. The newly crowned king didn't falter under his older brother's glare nor did he seem remotely concerned by the threatening aura he was emitting. _"Seriously though, Camilla is a good woman, one I know you'd love just as much as you did Scarlet. She'd want you to find happiness."_

Scarlet, when the war was over she'd been given a proper burial in her homeland and honored as a hero for her actions as a resistance fighter and a brave ally to Corrin's cause. As the months rolled out and he began picking up the pieces he found himself being able to revisit her memory without breaking down; there were times he felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes, but those were far and in between thankfully. Being around Camilla had done something to him though, the Nohrian princess had managed to recreate old feelings and sensations he thought would stay dead until he'd aged into an old man.

Ryoma was loathed to admit it that night, but the truth had clawed its way into his mind as the wedding celebrations died down and the dance came to an end forcing the samurai and princess apart. That was the last time they'd seen each other for months.

Until now that was.

* * *

He wanted to say Sakura was the first person his eyes fell upon, how couldn't they when she practically tackled him to the ground in a flying hug. For a brief moment he allowed himself to be lost in the familiar warmth his sister always provided with her joyful embraces. It was a wonderful feeling, to have his beloved sister back just as it was to look at her and see how much she'd grown.

"Leo and I decided it would be best if we bring someone along with us. She's really been working hard so we thought she deserved a break." Sakura said smiling as she withdrew herself from her brother's arms.

Ryoma already knew who the she in question was before Sakura had even finished talking. He could faintly hear her husband's snickering as well as several delegates chuckling to themselves. He was at least able to keep his mouth shut, perhaps the only defense he had against that seductive smile she wore as proud as lion's mane's.

"My, my Prince, strike that, King Ryoma, it's a pleasure to see you again." The first princess of Nohr laughed taking a slight bow as she stepped forth.

Camilla never thought she'd seen the insides of the Hoshidan royal palace, much less be escorted through its halls, especially without setting fire to them or painting them with blood. Besides that she honestly believed if her luck ever ran out her life would end rotting in a Hoshidan prison fighting every day just to stay alive; days like this were things she'd only dreamed about.

In armor Ryoma looked fierce and imposing as befitting of Hoshido's high prince as well as its military leader, in a regal kimono he looked every bit as dignified and noble as he did in armor, perhaps more so. Not to mention in her opinion rather handsomer without the chin armor and chest plates. He looked even better with an honest smile on his face, granted it faltered a little when his chestnut brown eyes caught sight of her. Knowing she couldn't afford to make a scene she merely shot him a coy smile and a simple wave. If fate permitted she'd find a way to get to him privately, she did after all have a few things she wanted to discuss with him.

If Camilla didn't have Beruka by her side she would have guessed an entire day had gone by before she had any sort of free time to herself. The minute her blue-haired retainer had informed her she had the rest of the day to herself she grinned and told her of her request.

"Um, Lady Camilla, I'm not sure I can…I…"

The defenses she was attempting to put up were admirable, but futile none the less. "Please Beruka, I know you know how to get a hold of Saizo, please inform him I wish to speak with Ryoma if there's a chance." It was brief but Camilla saw something flash across her retainer's eyes, something that made Camilla want to squeal in joy. "That is if you haven't already."

A few grumbled curses and a moments later Camilla found herself walking down a hallway where the sound of running water guided her closer and closer towards the outside. The heavy sack she was carrying her right arm seemed to grow a tad bit heavier by the second though she never let it slow her down. She had an idea of what was waiting for her; however, she still felt a sliver of doubt lace each step she took, a silent voice telling her she was wasting precious time.

At the end of the hallway she found something that cast most if not all of her doubts aside. Ryoma was sitting on his knees looking a tad bit embarrassed but happy to see her none the less, at his side was a tray containing tea cups and a plate of rice balls. The king's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally settled on an uneasy smile.

"Thank you for…accepting my invitation to speak in private. I…wasn't quite sure if you would agree to meeting with me."

"Oh? Here I was thinking I was the only one who enjoyed these little talks." Dropping the bag she marched over and took a seat beside him. Before her a beautiful decorated pond surrounded by blooming flowers and statues spread out. Above their heads a warm sun caste its glowing rays adding the moment of serenity and bliss. "Thank you for accepting my request, honestly I was worried you would have been too busy to make time for little 'ole me Ryoma."

"In truth I have grown to miss our…conversations, it may be the only thing about the war that I miss." He admitted taking one of the tea cups into his lips.

"I thought that was being able to actually exercise your body rather than see how much verbal torture you could take before considering suicide. Gods know I've contemplated it being forced to play diplomate."

A smirk played on his lips. "Well there was that too, I will admit a part of me does prefer the flames of battle to the-"

"Slow and inhuman torture that is politics?"

"A rather blunt but accurate description." The Hoshidan chuckled. "Regardless, I'd rather settle matters with words than with swords and bloodshed."

"Then like Nohr and Valla Hoshido has been blessed with a wise king, world peace is on the horizon." The Malig Knight giggled taking a bite of one of the rice balls. "How have you been? Believe me when I say life as a royal can be dreadfully boring, I can only imagine what ruling a country would be like."

"I will admit it is difficult," the brown-haired king stated with downcast eyes. Nights without sleep had not been anything new for him, he'd trained for this moment his entire life, but no training was enough to prepare one for the real thing. "But every time I walk through the cities and countryside, see the smiling faces of my fellow countrymen, I know it's worth it." Ryoma added with a smile.

Taking a moment to examine him Camilla found while there was mostly truth to his words he was holding something about. She didn't have to think hard about what that something was. "I can understand making sure a nation's people is able to smile, but I believe its ruler must also be capable of smiling as well."

Why was it he could never hide anything from this woman? He'd heard tells of her impressive foresight, but he believed surely he'd seen enough to be able to avoid it. _Or perhaps I'm just that obvious. I'm not exactly a shrewd man when it comes to emotions._ "I will admit I have had little in the way of personal enjoyment in the grand scheme of things."

"Which is exactly why I brought you these toys to play with. I know the crown may seem fun at first, but a warrior should never forget where his faithful can always be found." Dragging the bag into his line of sight the Nohrian's grin was like a child's during their birthday as presents were presented. With a simple pull of the string the top of the bag came undone and the top portion pulled off revealing a plethora of weapons. As Ryoma's eyes widened at the sight Camilla's grin did so as well. Reaching into the bag she withdrew an item, a katana, and held it before the Hoshidan king in plain view. "Fortunately for me peace hasn't been so boring I've been completely without some excitement."

It was a good thing there were alone because Ryoma didn't want word getting out the princess of Nohr had made him go positively bug-eyed, and over a bag of weapons! Upon closer examination Ryoma found what Camilla had brought wasn't just a run of the mill collection from an average armory. Most the weapons were Hoshidan with a handful of Nohrian ones mixed in, one thing that stood out about all of them was the quality of their craftsmanship. In a simple glance he saw the katana in Camilla's hand had no doubt been forged from the hands of one of Hoshido's finest blacksmiths. Briefly expecting the other weapons he found seals and emblems he knew by heart and memory. His face quickly fell into a heavy frown. "I wish war could end quietly, but if it could then it wouldn't be so easy to stop once started. Did all of these come from one crackdown or are they accumulative?"

"I'm sad to say it's the first one, the…collector seemed quite proud of the little armory he'd been building for himself. Rest assured though King Ryoma, I can personally assure you he's now where men like him belong."

The fact he didn't bother to ask if the collector was in prison or dead might have seemed strange to some, but Ryoma honestly didn't care which so long as justice had been done. Calmly accepting the katana as Camilla offered it to him he fully unsheathed the blade to perform a full inspection. "So this is how you've been spending your time since we defeated Anankos? Hunting down bandits and thieves hoping to strike it rich now that the fighting's stopped?"

Bowing her head in slight shame the axe-wielder replied, "I felt it was a task most suited for a person such as myself. As you know King Ryoma, politics is not my strong suit nor do I wish it to become so."

"As someone who has made it his own I implore you to keep that mindset. Besides," The smile was unexpected and sudden. "Nurturing and caring is where I believe your strengths lie, baring combat of course." Camilla's activities hadn't exactly been eye-widening news to Ryoma, he'd known about it for months now. He remembered a hearing of a warrior putting together a joint group of Hoshidans and Nohrians to crack down on the rampant numbers of post-war raiders and plunderers. Now he simply knew who the group's commander was, and that thought put a smile on his face. "Better these weapons are out of the hands of criminals and melted down for metal than slaying innocents."

"Spoken like a true samurai." Camilla laughed looking out at the garden. As a matter of pride she wasn't going to admit the royal gardens of Hoshido were more vibrant than those of Nohr, in fact, everything in Hoshido seemed a little more vibrant than her homeland. _We have a long way to go so we can say Nohr holds equal beauty to our neighbor._

"What else?"

"Hm?"

Pipping one eye open with a coy smile Camilla found it hard to believe she was sitting in front of the same stone-faced man she'd fought a dragon beside. "I know your ways Princess Camilla, you wouldn't have brought such items with you unless there was meaning behind them. Furthermore I've expected the contents and I've found the makers of these weapons would part with them only on a handful of conditions."

Holding his gaze a moment longer Camilla found herself no longer able to contain her laugher. Apparently the so-called 'Lion of Hoshido' was more perspective than she'd ever realized. "I guess there's no use holding back now. I did attempt to return the stolen weapons back to their original owners, or at least their next of kin out of respect. Would you believe me if I told you some of them actually asked me to keep them as a reward or peace offering?" Me, a princess of Nohr given such lofty items from Hoshidans as thanks?"

"To be fair your public image in Hoshido is more positive than you think, you can thank Azura, Hinoka, and Sakura for that."

"I'll remember that the next time I see." The smile fell from Camilla's face as the final door lay before her. She'd passed through all the others but the one that lay before her was grander and the danger greater than she could imagine. For what was probably the first time in her life she found herself actually afraid to _speak_ to another man, one she'd grown to respect as well. Not to mention one who'd seen her at her lowest, and even then comforted her as she once did him. Internally berating herself the Nohrian woman summoned all the air into her lungs and hefted out, "I was hoping if you ever had the time you could instruct me on how to wield a katana or even a naginata."

Her request definitely offset the samurai-turned king, though it was temporary. His boastful laughter was a rarely heard sound, but as many could attest it was a wonderful sound to hear. "Forgive me for finding this humorous from the same person who once said katana were 'terribly clunky and useless'. What prompted this change?"

"In all honesty you did King Ryoma." She answered with a smile. Now she felt control slip back into her hands and she wasn't keen on letting it be lost again. "I won't deny I have uttered those exact words, and at the time I believed them to be true. Until certain things happened that changed my mind."

"And those were?"

"To start with some of the wielders of these katana actually managed to give _me_ of all people some trouble, one even coming close to removing my precious head from my shoulders. Of course I made him pay for the slivers of hair he'd cut loose." She half chuckled half snarled at the memory. "They reminded me of some of your men, how despite my conceptions regarding katana they proved to be as capable as my own men, even Xander's troops who are widely considered the finest soldiers in Nohr. And then Ryoma…there was you yourself. I'll admit the swords you Hoshidans never seemed impressive to me, curved little pieces of metal that seemed so weak they could be broken with one's bare hands. I of course never had to use my hands, whenever I came across a samurai with a katana I always found them to be just as frail as they looked, at least when I had an axe in my hand."

"Believe me, in Hoshido I've heard many a tale of King Garon's 'Demon Daughter', whose strength was strong enough to split a man in two with a single swipe of her axe. Apparently she didn't think twice about ordering her wyvern to completely devour any poor soul who earned her ire either." Ryoma stated avoiding eye contact. "Supposedly her skill with an axe was so barbaric all forms of style and technique fell before her brute strength."

"Oh? Did you ever meet this fearsome daughter? Did she live up to the boogeyman stories?"

Clearing his throat Ryoma made especially sure not to make eye contact, if he did Camilla would take it and run wild. "She certainly was a fearsome warrior, perhaps a tad bit unhinged, but…she was also extraordinarily compassionate and level headed. I had the honor of fighting beside her and learning there was more to the 'Demon Daughter' than a bloody axe and a hungry Wyvern willing to eat anything with flesh. While undoubtedly savage as all blunt weapons are she did wield her weapon with a sense of style and grace we Hoshidans train ourselves to wield our weapons with."

"I see," she nodded enjoying the silent praise as evident by the blush on her cheeks. "As I was saying, there was this one samurai who stood out above all the rest. It wasn't just the fact he wielded a divine weapon, it was how he wielded it, such swordsmanship I'd only seen in my older brother. As ashamed as I am to say this even I, a near reaper of the battlefield, paled in comparison to his accomplishments. I'd seen him slay Vallites by the dozens of all sizes and later cut apart the near impregnable scales of a dragon. Even after the battles were over he cared for the weapon as if it were a living creature, actually, he did so with every blade he wielded. In his hands a katana went from a simple toy to…an instrument or painter's brush if I must say." Placing a hand over her chest she breathed out giving the king of Hoshido a somewhat dreamy smile he tried his hardest to ignore. "It made my heart flutter in ways only a warrior could captivate another. Even better outside of battle I saw him maintain that supposed code of Bushido Hoshidans loved preaching of. For once I actually saw it acted out and followed to its end, it was a refreshing sight."

"And now you're requesting this samurai to teach you the way of the sword? You've already mastered the way of the axe and your skill with a tome is admirable."

"It sounds silly doesn't it? Here we are in a time of peace and I'm considering taking up weapons training."

"Actually no, for you that's perfectly normal. You once said this war had opened your eyes to new things did it not?"

"I did say that didn't I?" She giggled running her finger along the smooth shaft of a naginata. While the beauty of the swords had interested her what had truly captivated her were the native spears of Hoshido. In her hands they were the closest to the massive axes and halberds she preferred in battle. "If possible I would like it if you instructed me in not just the way of the sword but in the way of other Hoshidan weapons. Perhaps as part of the peace effort we could exchange tactics and weapons training."

Before Ryoma could even take in a breath to answer her question his trained ears caught the sound of footsteps and bodies hitting the wooden floor. Camilla heard it too as she turned her head to the hallways and listened closely. Ryoma heard a short round of bickering and calls for silence followed by what he assumed to be the dawn of realization. A moment later and he was sure he and Camilla were one hundred percent alone.

"I apologize if rumors start spreading because of this." Camilla stated.

"No, I just…hope I'm able to capture the horse before it runs rampant across town disturbing the peace. Luckily I've gained some experience in doing so." The male replied with an annoyed frown much to the Nohrian's amusement.

"I don't suppose you're willing to share any of those stories of experience gaining are you?"

"Perhaps, during our practice you'll have something to work for."

Oh something was definitely being worked towards, silently both royals could agree on that. _What_ that something was neither of them had the strength to voice. Silently each felt a spark of joy ignite as the prospect sunk in: the other would be staying for a moment longer, and they'd be within arm's reach.

* * *

It was midday when Ryoma arrived at one of the palace dojos dressed in his traditional practice clothes. A part of him felt relieved being back in his old clothes instead of the regal kimonos he'd been wearing for the past ten weeks or so. The joy of being back in such familiar clothes almost made him forget nearly the entire latter half of his schedule had been almost magically cleared of almost all activities. Coincidentally Sakura and Prince Leo had also seemingly vanished from his entire line of sight, as had a few of the palace servants who'd already begun whispering amongst themselves.

 _Either way when this is over I'm going to have to sit down and talk with someone about this. I can't have this becoming a habit._

"Ryoma!" Came the cheery voice of his 'student' from behind the screen doors.

The minute the door slid open and Camilla stepped in Ryoma had to some every ounce of willpower in his body to keep from visibly reacting. Luckily there were more than enough training gis to accommodate the oldest Nohrian princess, enough for her to pick one for herself. That in itself was where the problem lay as she took step after step towards him. It was a well-known fact that Camilla was in all likelihood the most beautiful woman in all of Nohr, Ryoma couldn't deny that, even when in armor stained with blood she held a dark sort of beauty to herself. Now…the darkness had become naked light.

"I must say these are much better than the heavy armor and wool Nohrians wear when training. Much more flexible and comfortable." She noted stretching her arms upwards causing her assets to visibly bounce. The gi did little in compressing her womanly features, if anything, they actually _enhanced_ them. Based on what little he saw Ryoma guessed she must have decided against wearing a sarashi, probably on purpose.

 _How on earth could I have fallen for such an obvious ploy?!_ The king of Hoshido mentally screamed doing his best to avert his eyes. She'd practically walked him into her trap and he'd hadn't had the slightest clue until he was within the dragon's jaws. _Damn this woman and her wilily ways._ Despite tightness of the gi the space between her boobs was still visibly, glaringly visibly mind just as it was with her regular armor. Ryoma doubted such a trivial thing would impede her fighting ability though. Tearing his eyes from her chest he found he'd attached himself to a new heart-stopping sight. Someone or maybe Camilla herself, had tied up her hair so it wouldn't interfere with her vision. Such a trivial adjustment had turned Camilla from a fair lady to what was possibly the one of most beautiful women Ryoma had ever seen.

Internally Camilla was grinning like a Cheshire cat at the ruler's dumbstruck expression. He couldn't fight off the hot blush on his cheeks even if he tried to avert his eyes. It had taken some time, but she'd finally dealt a possibly fatal blow to the incredibly straight-lanced Ryoma. She could only imagine how many other woman had tried and failed to do as she had done in that instant. Maybe she'd already won their first sparing match before they'd even drawn their weapons. _On a lighter note I will have to ask if I can bring any of these gis back for Nohr. The material feels much better than what Xander has the men training in, not to mention I'm sure they'll enjoy it when the females are lined up beside them dressed just like them._ "Well Ryoma? Would you rather we cancel this little match and find another way to spend our time?"

"N-No, forgive me for the delay." Despite the embarrassment Ryoma was able to recognize the stance Camilla had taken with the practice naginata. _Hinoka must have taught her a thing or two while we were in Valla. That or she learned enough to mimic her stance when she's fighting on foot._ Getting into his normal stance with the bokken raised at the level of his shoulder he shot Camilla a single glare that told her to hold nothing back. In return she smiled seductively telling him not to do the same.

Their feet kicked off at almost the exact same moment, seconds later the clashing of wood could be heart throughout the dojo.

* * *

"I'm surprised you haven't said anything about our guests, did I tire you out so much you have no strength with which to chastise them with?" The Nohrian offered with a smirk.

In response to her question the samurai grunted. "Even if I did the idea has already taken root in their minds; I know better than to attempt to pull it out when they've already spread. If Orochi is among them then I'm already doomed."

"Doubly so if she's with Odin as she has been lately. I'm afraid the poor mage can't keep a secret to save his life once he gets going."

With a heavy sigh Ryoma took another sip of water from one of the containers that had been brought in. Even if it had only been a mock battle Camilla had come at him as if it were a true life-or-death struggle, which he commended her for. Her form was incredibly rocky and novice at best, but he saw room for improvement. He could say without a doubt Camilla had the capability to wield a naginata and possibly a club as well, a sword, Ryoma was going to hold his breath on that one. Overall her fighting style involved making use of a weapon's size and weight to deal damage rather than putting her own strength into the blow herself, not that she couldn't if she wanted to. For that reason they'd mainly stuck to the heaviest of weapons they had on hand, truth be told Camilla had managed to give Ryoma more of a workout than he'd been expecting.

"After that do you still want me as a weapons instructor?" He asked in a monotone.

"I'd be a fool not to." Camilla said. "My question is are you willing to keep me on as a student?"

For possibly the first time when they made eye contact they both smiled simultaneously. Behind them weren't any malicious of seductive intents, just clear happiness, something the two cherished deeply. Around them evening sunlight had bathed the dojo elongating shadows including their own. Outside the soft whisper of the wind could be heard rustling tree leaves creating a somewhat tranquil melody. Without any indication Camilla closed her eyes and leaned onto Ryoma's shoulder; he offered no protest and merely enjoyed the moment of physical contact. It was a far cry from the time she had to cry on his shoulder some months ago. Senses still active he heard the gleeful snickering and voices of their 'spectators' though he didn't see any reason to move from his position. Instead of them what he focused on was the soft breathing of the woman beside him, a heart-warming sound that put his mind at ease. Just as Camilla had done he moved his hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze which he found she returned.

Almost an hour later when attendants poked the door open they were treated to the sight of the king of Hoshido and oldest princess of Nohr softly slumbering side by side against the wall, a smile on both of their faces. What followed was a silent yet furious debate about what to do, who to tell, and how much money they wanted to bait. One paring that stayed out of it were a one-eyed ninja and headband wearing assassin, when they found their masters quietly slumbering away they merely turned to each other and shooed out the others.

"Fate is strange wouldn't you say." Saizo offered turning back to the door with a smile.

"Yes, but that isn't always a bad thing." Beruka chuckled softly sliding the door shut as not to disturb the two. "Now about those supposed dumplings you told me about Saizo,"

* * *

 **I'd say the theme of this one was weapon, how foreign weapons can be accepted and assimilated just like how people can learn to understand each other. In a broader story context this scene would be used to set Camilla up for appearing as a samurai or Master of Arms somewhere down the line. It helps that one of her Cipher cards depicts her as the latter from which I based this chapter on.**


	5. Chapter 5-S Support

**And finally the big S-Support where you'll hear someone say a special set of words that can completely change your life.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

" _If you're going to propose I'd suggest you do it tonight, with all due respect Ryoma, Camilla isn't a lady who likes to be kept waiting."_

When Takumi had said those words to him the king of Hoshido just _knew_ something was very wrong. To hear it from Hinoka or Sakura would have been one thing, but from Takumi he could hear the bells ringing inside his head, and to cap it off his younger brother had said it with a grin. On a positive side it did show like many others he'd come out of the war a better person.

Ryoma had simply stood where he as Takumi hurried off unwilling to stay to see his brother's response. He was so stunned he didn't even notice Saizo slip out of the room leaving him completely alone. This was starting to become a habit. In silence he looked down at the custom made piece of jewelry in his hand, an item that many a woman in Hoshido would more than kill for him to place on their fingers.

And he was now contemplating giving it to a Nohrian woman, the sister to the kings of Nohr and Valla. Just as he was the most wanted bachelor of Hoshido she was Nohr's most eligible bachelorette. Those facts alone made his proposal a public affair he'd never hear the end of it. Hell, there had already been plenty of talk in Hoshido of his relationship with Camilla: he'd been bewitched or seduced, he'd made a woman out of King Garon's demonic daughter, and so forth. Naturally he'd turned away from all of it knowing better than anyone how things had truly gone.

Strangely enough the long-haired man found himself chuckling without even knowing it. "I've faced death more times than I can count and never wavered once, but Camilla, without even being here you're able to reduce me to this unsure child." There was only one other person who'd been able to do such a thing to him, and even Scarlet hadn't been able to rattle him this much. Perhaps that was why he felt this strange attraction, around the Nohrian princess he didn't feel a need to be strong and impregnable. "Heh, tonight's the night I'll be able to see you again without any sort of excuses so I might as well give it a shot."

* * *

The minute she saw him Camilla felt herself become seized with a strange sense of fear and longing, again. The fear was born from not knowing if he'd brought someone, a female possibly, with him, and the longing came from simply seeing his face free of the chin armor. He always tended to look his best without that bothersome red armor, even without it he still carried that air of authority and confidence.

That same confidence was still as strong as ever as he silently made his way towards her. Unbeknownst to herself the closer he got the more uncertain Camilla became until they were within arm's length of each other.

"Would you care for a dance Lady Camilla?"

The smile that blossomed on his face was enough to give the Nohrian woman a slight blush as she took his hand. "I would be honored King Ryoma."

There were multiple well-known guests who'd come to the dance to celebrate the one year anniversary of the war's end. The nobles of both Hoshido and Nohr had gathered here in Valla, in the courtyard of the 'royal castle' for dancing and events. It was nothing compared to the lavish displays put on by the two senior kingdoms, but this night wasn't about pride or ego, it was about unity as Corrin himself had stated in his opening address.

"I've done many things in my life I can say I'm not proud of, but when I saw him standing there in front of everyone and hearing them cheer, I knew I'd done one good thing." Camilla murmured as Ryoma slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. The moment she felt his comforting aura wash over her she allowed herself to relax into his embrace.

"You've nurtured two kings, two princes, and two princesses, all of which have gone on to do great things, and you've helped restore peace to the world. Whatever bad you might have done Camilla, you've more than made up for it." Ryoma offered enjoying the feel of her head resting against his shoulder. "You helped bring the future king of Hoshido out of a rather dire and sobering depression. You gave him a shoulder to lean on when he needed it."

"Of all my abilities I will tell you that's the one I'm probably the proudest of. Who knew the great soldier Ryoma needed a shoulder to lean on?"

"Even I'm only human Camilla, a fact that, you remind me from time to time." The samurai-turned-king half grunted already feeling the staring eyes of onlookers falling on him. "Around you I'm reminded I…don't always have to be-"

"Determination and sheer willpower made flesh?" She giggled.

"Well, you reminded me there are times I can be less, times I can be…unguarded. In addition to that even though I'm a samurai, perhaps the strongest man in Hoshido, you never let that stop you. On the other hand, if you have something to say to me you speak it in a crude but effective manner. To be honest with you I find that feature of yours…charming." He admitted resulting in Camilla pushing their bodies closer together. Around them the crowd made the expected reaction. _I wonder who else is laughing at this. Corrin, Takumi, and Elise are no doubt doubled over, and Xander…_ Ryoma prayed to the gods the king of Nohr wasn't around when he decided to ask Camilla the question he'd been dreading. While he knew him to be a fair and calm man, when it came to his family the Paladin would do anything and everything to protect them. Once Ryoma had smiled at that fact, stubbornness ran strong in the Hoshidan royal line and protectiveness of one's blood did so in the Nohrian line. "It's one of the many things about you I find charming."

"Oh? So I've even managed to charm the great Ryoma?" Camilla laughed, a sound that was free of the near insane bloodlust of her battlefield persona. This laugh was heartfelt and gentle, just as Camilla herself was with those who'd earned her favor. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"No, as I said, the fact you're willing to be that way even with me is one of the things I admittedly find attractive."

"Come now Ryoma, I've never heard you sound this…well, flattering. It almost sounds as if you're attempting to butter me up before making some outrageous request." She chided.

Depending on how you looked at it what he was about to ask was outrageous. "I…actually do have a request for you Camilla. One that is rather…" Taking another deep breath he summoned all the courage in his being in order to speak his next words. "A moment ago you said I required a shoulder to lean on, I was wondering if…you'd be interested in continuing to be mine."

 _That_ The Nohrian princess hadn't been expecting by a longshot. Startled she did a slight double take at Ryoma. He was blushing, profoundly blushing. She'd never seen him this way, according to Takumi and Hinoka his face only looked like that with one person. _N-No…t-th-there's no possibly w-way._ "Ry-Ryoma, a-are you-"

"I know you and I have our differences, I know…if you say yes then you'll be stepping into a world you've hated since childhood, but I…I want you at my side. Forever."

"R-Ryoma…"

Clasping both of her hands in his Ryoma sank to one knee knowing full well he'd practically drawn the entire crowd's attention onto himself. Only barely was he aware of the fact all manners of activity and conversations had stopped to focus on the drama he'd single handedly created. The shocked whispers and looks were nothing compared to the expression on Camilla's face, for once _he'd_ been the one to leave her completely speechless. He might have taken a moment to enjoy it if his heart wasn't racing at the speed of lightning within him.

Being courted was nothing new for Camilla, being courted by royals and noblemen wasn't either. Being proposed to by a king who she knew personally, had fought beside, and trained under, now that was something new. This wasn't another hopeless suitor seeking to warm his way into the Nohrian court or into her this was…was…

"Ry…oma…" Somehow Camilla managed to sputter out his name despite the hurricane of emotions swirling inside of her. Looking down at her hands she became aware of the fact she was actually shaking. She, the most feared Wyvern rider in all of Nohr, had finally been rendered speechless by a man. Everything she thought she knew about Ryoma came flooding into her head driving away all other thoughts, their history, their talks, their sparing sessions, and the time they'd spent together. Somewhere along the way she began to take more joy in them than she voiced, she actually began to enjoy Ryoma's company and in some cases long for it. When he wasn't able to see her during one her visits a small part of her always felt a little sad she wouldn't have him to talk to. Whenever she saw him in the presence of another woman who wasn't immediate family or a servant she felt her hands long for the feel of an axe or a tome, especially if they seemed to be coming onto the king.

"I realize there are obstacles we'll have to work to overcome." The long-haired man began speaking with utmost honesty. "You dislike the life of a royal and I fear you may come to hate the life of a queen, but…I'd like to be there with you, I want to have you by my side as Queen of Hoshido." Tightening his grip just a little he focused his determined eyes on her uncertain orbs. "Though public opinion has softened, having a Nohrian as queen will cause an uproar, I can accept that, I can live with that because I know in time Hoshido will come to see you as I've come to see you."

By reflex her hands tightened as well and her head fell so her eyes were hidden from the kneeling samurai. "What do you see me as Ryoma?" She said in a low voice only he could hear. She didn't care about the audience they'd amassed, all that mattered were the next words that came out of the samurai's mouth. She needed to hear them so she could put these feelings to rest one way or another.

His response was swift and powerful, just like the swing of the divine sword he wielded. "A strong yet compassionate woman with heart bigger than one could imagine. You are a woman I'd gladly lay down my life for a thousand times over."

Peering through her gorgeous locks Camilla saw the unfettered truth in his eyes. Those eyes, like a lion's in their intensity and power. When she looked into those deep brown orbs she could never detect any lies or deceit; they were so painfully honest Camilla wondered how Ryoma even found it in him to lie at certain points when needed. Some in Nohr would have called such a trait foolish, but to Camilla it was admirable and even inspiring.

What mattered most of all was when she looked into the king's eyes she saw only her own reflection, no one else's. Camilla knew beyond the shadow of a doubt now it was her Ryoma had been speaking to, her he'd just opened his heart to.

Feeling her heart beat slow down just a pace she inhaled through her barely parts lips. "You're right Ryoma, I believe I would come to hate the life of a queen. However," She added finally smiling down upon the Hoshidan. "I would be able to bear it if my king were you, no, I will bear it if it means you never leave my side Ryoma."

Immediately unfiltered hope swelled up inside of him. "T-Then that means-"

"Yes Ryoma, I will marry you!" The Nohrian princess soon-to-be queen exclaimed throwing her arms around her Hoshidan lover who sprung up to sweep her in his arms.

Around the two royals the crowd exploded into thunderous cheers and applauds, among them friends and family wiped tears from their eyes while others smirked at each other demanding their payment. It seemed the celebration had shifted from one of peace and unity to of marriage and an impeding wedding. If possible it made the aura of harmony around the castle grounds all the more radiant.

Long had the samurai and Wyvern rider wondered what the other's lips would taste like, in the following second they got their answer, and it was better than either had ever expected. Arms wrapped around each other they stayed lip locked as the celebration escalated around them, either blind or uncaring. Given the joy running through the two of them it was most likely the latter. At last free to Camilla ran her hands through Ryoma's glorious mane while he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her waist bringing her closer.

To the distance of the couple the King of Nohr and Valla watched the passionate display with shared smiles on their faces. "Here I was believing we would have to sit through another year of them dancing around each other." Xander chuckled.

"I'm more surprised it was Ryoma who popped the question, I thought for sure Camilla would be the one to take him for her own." Corrin laughed. There were tears forming at the edges of his eyes as he watched his loving siblings continue to embrace. _Wherever you are, rest easy Scarlet, I can promise you he's in good hands._ Wiping the tears away he looked over to Xander with something of a sly grin. "Out of curiosity did he say anything to you? Maybe ask your permission?"

"No, I do believe Ryoma actually managed to surprise us all this time." The blond king smiled in return. "Of course if this supposed wedding will take place he will need my blessings and yours too Corrin." The Nohrian monarch already knew when Ryoma came to them he'd be given their approval, there was no finer man he trusted with his sister's safety and he knew Corrin felt the same way. "Now that means all three kings of the realm are married. One can almost hear the heartbroken cries of the maidens now." The dark knight drily added.

Cringing a little Corrin could already see the enraged suitors both Ryoma and Camilla had back in their respective homes. Watching them though, he completely forgot about that. For now he didn't want to think about crying or tears, it was a time for laughter and joy. "The lion and the dragon, quite a pair wouldn't you say?"

In many ways Ryoma and Camilla were opposites from mannerisms to fighting technique, yet at the same time there was so much about each other they had in common. It was all those differences and similarities that drew them together. There would be pushback, that much they knew, but the lion and dragon were strong and proud creatures. If they came together surely there was nothing they couldn't conquer.

"Ryoma," Camilla whispered to her lover. "How long were you planning on this? Did you choose this celebration or were you planning on proposing the next time you saw me?"

Returning her smile Ryoma slipped the ring he'd been carrying onto her finger with tenderness and care. "The next time I saw you. Who knows what fate may have in store, so I decided to act before I lost you. Now that I have you I don't plan on letting you go Camilla." A blush fell over his face as she giggled at his words. "Forgive me if that sounds a tad bit possessive of me."

Wrapping her arms around the king Camilla planted another kiss on his lips. "That's alright honey, I don't plan on letting you go either. Nothing short of death will tear you away from me, and even then you can be sure I'll fight tooth and nail to keep you."

Following those words the couple shared another kiss before breaking apart to address the crowd they'd gathered. Amongst them there wasn't a frown or disapproving glare, only smiles and happy faces. Moments later the King of Valla raised his glass to toast to the peace of the world, and the soon-to-be weeded king and queen of Hoshido.

* * *

 **A hell of a lot shorter than the last three, then again S Supports are because they're basically confessions. So what you'd think? From confidants to allies to friends, to students to lovers, how'd it go? Was it better than what the source material gave us?**


	6. Chapter 6-Her Hatchling

**The first in a pair of extra chapters I decided to do featuring Ryoma, Camilla, and Shiro.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Camilla remembered the day she'd brought Shiro into the world, a day that would forever be engraved in her memory as one of the happiest days of her life. How she managed to remember any of it was a mystery as many stated she was screaming every profanity under the sun and a step away from breathing fire from her screaming lips. As later years would show Camilla had given birth to a little fire-breather of her own, her and Ryoma's first born son.

Both she and Ryoma had been crying, streams of joyful tears streaming down their faces as she held their newborn son in her arms surrounded by friends and family. Though she was happy a part of her was still hesitant in allowing others to hold Shiro, call it paranoia, but Shiro's birth had been something of a long awaited event. The first child of the king of Hoshido and high princess of Nohr turned queen of Hoshido, there were too many people and factions who would have killed to have stolen Shiro from his parents' arms to do gods knew what with him. Almost a month before she was set to give birth she'd confined into Ryoma how fearful she was of someone snatching their child away from them. Ryoma's method of reassurance was both heartwarming and a pleasant surprise to his usual stoicism.

" _If by some flunk they get past me then they'll have to face you, whichever poor soul has to face you in battle has my pity."_ If it weren't for her heavily pregnant stomach she would have jumped him right there out of sheer joy in hearing her words. That night Camilla entertained the possibility of adding to their family once she'd given birth, she was a believer in the more the merrier.

" _I guess we've have to wait a few years to see if we get a dark knight or another peerless samurai."_ Camilla and Ryoma had heard variations of that phrase as Shiro grew from a toddler into a young man. Neither of them had given the question much thought until Shiro actually began combat training when he was ten years old, the standard for Hoshidan royalty. Many nights as they cradled their son together they made half-hearted guesses what Shiro would end up becoming when he was older. Time would tell if Shiro inherited Ryoma's natural talent or if like his uncle Xander he'd have to work to achieve such results. There was always the possibility Shiro would become a magnificent Wyvern-rider like his mother, a thought that admittedly made Camilla's heart swell with glee and caused Ryoma to chuckle.

Now as she watched her son defeat one challenger after another Camilla had an idea what Shiro would become when he reached of age-a warrior, pure and simple. That thought alone filled her with such pride she was unable to hide the ear-to-ear grin on her face.

"By the gods whose blood at work is that? Lord Ryoma's or Nohr's?"

"I'd say he's the second coming of Lord Sumeragi and Lord Ryoma, but…"

"Nonsense! What sort of samurai uses an axe? This is madness?"

"Have you forgotten? He has the blood of Nohr's Demon Daughter in him; may the gods forbid he ever learns to wield magic."

 _Magic eh? I'm sure Ryoma wouldn't object, Orochi certainly wouldn't be averse to teaching him since it would give him some time to bond with Ophelia._ As her son continued his winning streak Camilla began to picture what the future king of Hoshido would look like wielding tomes and scrolls, casting such high level spells he could have easily passed for a sorcerer of the highest caliber. _Knight, samurai, and mage, it'd be quite a combination._ The Nohrian giggled oblivious to the sound of Shiro using his axe to break his opponent's katana.

"Again?" One of the spectators cried throwing up his hands in the air. "How does he do that? How? Swords beats axes, katanas beat axes!"

Camilla's fit of giggling was interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder. Looking up she was pleased to see her redheaded sister-in-law taking a seat beside her. "Coming back from patrol?"

"Yep, I thought I'd drop Hisame off for today. I see you taught Shiro the art of the sword breaker. How you managed to sneak that past Ryoma I wonder." She stated.

"Oh I have my ways as I'm sure you do with Hinata. I figured it would be a useful in a tight spot or two. Believe or not but Ryoma didn't object, too much."

The two women shared a giggle before the next match was announced, as fate would have it, it was their sons.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here, I haven't had a real challenge all day." Shiro jabbed twirling his practice naginata in one hand.

Hisame took his cousin's jesting in strides as he always did. Some days he found it hard to believe the two of them were related given their vastly different personalities. "In that case dear cousin it pains me to have to bring your winning streak to an end." He said drawing his sword and taking a stance as Shiro had done. "I'll try to make it up to you some time."

"Bug words there Mr. Pickles." The violet-haired youth spoke in return waiting for the call to begin.

"So he's chosen the naginata?" Hinoka speculated feeling a bit of pride at seeing her nephew chose the same weapon as her.

"Truthfully it's hard to tell, ever since he started training it's been hard to tell exactly what sort of weapon Shiro favors since he's been testing them all out." Camilla admitted watching the first exchange of blows. "He's been trying out everything, a trait I believe he inherited from me."

"From what I hear it hasn't hindered his ability, he has Ryoma's inborn talent." The Pegasus-rider noting watching alongside her in-law.

"Yes, but as we both know, natural talent will only care one so far, and I fear for Shiro that may be a long road." The older woman admitted with a hint of sadness sin her voice alerting Hinoka.

Before them it was obvious to onlookers what they were witnessing was a real fight, not the playground scraps Shiro had turned his earlier matches into. This could only be expected from a clash between members of the royal family, even if it was only a practice match. Just as their personalities clashed so too did their fighting styles, as different as night and day. Camilla could see a lot of her self in her twelve year-old son, his method of wildly swinging his weapon, attacking and parrying, bared great semblance to her own fighting style. Even though it was no axe it was clear Shiro was unintentionally following her methodology in battle: keep the enemy on the defensive and don't give them a chance to counter attack. In comparison Hisame was like his mother Hinoka: calm, controlled, and focused like a true samurai. Despite the intense melee he was under the young redhead did not break, each blow he met with equal force sending Shiro reeling back only to quickly recover and try again. Rarely did Hisame go on the attack himself, as if he were waiting.

The redheaded royal took one step back and his cousin surged forward eyes dead set on knocking him out; that was his mistake. Skillfully ducking the leftwards swing he slid towards his opponent already in the process of swinging his bokken into Shiro's exposed side.

That's where the match would have ended, if Camilla hadn't taught her son a thing or two about unconventional fighting. Taking one hand off the shaft of his weapon he caught the bokken mid-swing shocking not just Hisame but the onlookers as well. With an ear-to-ear grin he put all his weight into single-handedly throwing Hisame across the practice mat; before he'd stopped rolling Shiro was charging him at full speed with fire ablaze in his hazel eyes. To his credit Hisame's recovery near instantaneous, knocking Shiro's staff away with an upwards swing he now went on the offensive putting Shiro in a new comfortable position.

Camilla saw Shiro grit his teeth before he stomped both his feet down and countered Hisame's oncoming strike leaving the two of them in a deadlock. _He has Ryoma's focus, but not his hindsight._ She realized watching her nephew's feet swiftly move in between Shiro's, by the time her son realized what had happened it was already too late.

Shiro was on the floor with a dazed look on his face while Hisame stood above him pointing his bokken at his cousin's chest. "Yield?" He asked patiently with a beat of sweat running down his forehead.

There was a moment or two of pouting, but eventually Shiro conceded causing the audience to erupt into applause. "No shame in losing to you I guess," he replied taking his cousin's outstretched hand. "Next time though, I'll be the winner for sure."

"I'll be awaiting for that day then Shiro." Hisame nodded.

Turning to the side both boys were greeted with the images of their mothers proudly beaming at them before moving up to engulf them in a hug causing a blush to consume both of their faces.

"Even though you didn't win you deserve a treat for making it this far." Camilla giggled all but smothering her son preventing her from hearing his reply. "How about chicken teriyaki, your favorite?"

In a heartbeat what bitterness he had from losing vanished and whatever left over pain he might have still had was gone. "Yes! Definitely, I've been meaning to have lunch with you all week! Come-on!" Grabbing his mother by the hand Shiro began dragging her out of the dojo, heedless of the peering eyes and stares they received from onlookers.

"I can't believe that child will one day be the king of Hoshido." One of them muttered still looking rather mortified.

"Not if he follows that demon woman's teachings." Another snorted only to go silent when he felt an invisible pressure fall upon him.

"Ah-hem! Was that gossip, in my presence?" Hinoka barked scaring the living daylights out of every man present in the dojo. It was so quiet a pin could be dropped and its echo would have been clear as day.

Looking between his mother and his cousin's fading form Hisame had to repress a stoic chuckle. _Sometimes Shiro, I think you're the one who lucked out when it comes to scary moms. Or at least moms with tempers._

* * *

She decided to wait until Shiro was mostly finished eating to speak. As painful as it was she was going to have to ask it eventually, better now than when they got home.

"Er, mom?"

"Hm? Yes dear?"

Putting his chopsticks down Shiro looked down in slight embarrassment then back at her with eyes laden with doubt. "Is it…hard learning how to ride a Wyvern? I mean, really, really hard?"

"It's not something you can master in an afternoon, I can tell you that much." She responded almost automatically thinking about to her own years learning how to ride Marzia. "I'm more than willing to teach you, but only if you have the willingness to out some effort into it. I know you enjoy trying new things, but Shiro, riding a Wyvern is very different from riding a horse or even a Pegasus."

Shiro already knew his mother took riding seriously, but hearing her speak of it was a further reminder of how serious a topic he'd breached. Whenever his mother looked at him with those focused eyes he knew all the joking had been cast aside. "I…I…I understand mom," he begin choosing his words carefully.

"Let me ask you this, why do you want to learn how to ride a Wyvern Shiro? As I'm sure you know Wyverns aren't exactly…the norm here in Hoshido despite how much time has passed." Camilla began hoping to put her son at ease. Even at eleven years old Shiro was surprisingly perspective child, something she believed he'd inherited from both Ryoma and herself.

"I want to because…well, cause I wanna be like you mom." She blinked in surprise at him. "I mean, besides dad, you're the strongest person I know. On top of axes I've seen you wield tomes, naginata, swords, shurikens, sometimes bows, and I've seen you ride Marzia across the sky."

Reaching over she lightly ruffled her son's light violet hair, almost the exact same shade as her own. "That's physical strength Shiro, an area I excel at though at the expense of everything else."

"That's not true." Shiro defiantly stated. "For as long as I can remember you've ruled alongside dad despite everyone saying all sorts of things about you." A shadow fell over her son's face and his knuckles tightened. Just the echo of all the rude and hurtful things people had said about his mother around him made his stomach churn in disgust. "People…want to call you all sorts of horrible things, but…you're the best mom I could have asked for, and you've been the best queen I've ever seen. I want to prove I can be a good king using the skills dad _and_ you taught me."

Camilla had to resist the urge to reach across the table and envelop Shiro in another bone crushing hug, even after all these years she still couldn't shake the impulse. In retrospect she shouldn't have been surprised he was going to choose her as the best queen when compared to his aunts, she still loved hearing it though. "Shiro, thank you…I…I know I don't say this often enough, but thank you for saying those words. Hearing them makes me proud as both a queen and as your mother." Camilla smiled watching the blush exploded within her son's cheek at her praise.

"The truth is I never got it," he began with a downcast frown that focused on his half-finished plate. "You're strong, smart, funny, and one of the kindest people I know mom. I just don't understand how anyone could hate you for just being a Nohrian, I've been to Nohr to visit Uncle Xander and Leo and Aunt Elise. When I hear people call Nohrians monsters it just…it makes my blood boil. Dad tells me I can't show it in public but sometimes I just can't help it." If his father had been with them earlier he would have picked up on the traces of anger Shiro threw into his attacks. Some of the kids he'd fought had spout the same racist remarks as their parents, the minute they stepped into the ring Shiro fully intended on leaving them with at least one sore spot. Whereas his mother congratulated him Shiro knows his father would have had something to say about that, they would have been the first words out of his mouth.

 _Oh Shiro,_ The Malig Knight thought looking at her son with sad eyes. _We did the best we could to shield you from the racism, but maybe that was just us trying to prolong the inevitable._ Ten years had passed since the Silent War and while both Nohr and Hoshido had made great strides in making peace with each other, it was foolish to believe the hatred between the two would vanish in a single lifetime; Camilla had seen this first hand. Over time Hoshido had… _mostly_ accepted her as queen, and she now had a vocal portion of the country firmly on her side. Of course she still had her decriers, people who'd made it clear they'd hate her until the day her coffin was lowered into the ground and beyond. What made her furious was how they'd transferred that hatred to her son who'd done nothing to deserve it. _His only crime was being born to a Nohrian woman, nothing more._ A bitter voice snarled inside of her. "Shiro, I know you're young and you still have much to learn, but I can tell you this: you will always have enemies. People who will hate you for things you can't understand, for reasons you can't change. I'm sorry son, but I will be one of them."

"Then those people aren't defending." He stubbornly replied crossing his arms. "Anyone who can't accept me just because my mother is a Nohrian doesn't get my help, that's just what I've decided."

Hearing that Camilla could honestly feel a wave of tears forming on the edges of her eyes. To hold them back she reached over to softly pat him on the head as she always did. By instinct his head fell a little with that same blush on his face. He really was his father's son in that way. "That's sweet Shiro, but you can't be that way if one day you expect to become king of Hoshido. I know you love me and your father very much, you're a person who's full of care and goodwill, which is why we both know when you become king you will be a magnificent one."

"Like how you've been a great queen?" He smiled under his iris-colored locks.

"Hopefully," She chuckled sitting back down. "Take it from someone who who's been in the present of great kings, being a ruler means caring for people who hate the very ground you walk on. Believe me, it's hard, hard enough sometimes you want to quit and just walk away, but you can't do that because others still need you. I can tell you this, your father had many, many people who disliked him for a variety of reasons. Some of them so much he could have been dying on the battlefield in front of them and instead of going for help they would have struck the death blow. Despite know that, Ryoma still would have risked his life to save theirs if the situation was reversed. There's not a lot of people capable of doing such a thing, but those few that are like your father are the ones worthy of being king."

"I…really don't know if I have that in me mom." He responded almost automatically. He never liked talking about the future, it always seemed so far off and dark compared to the harmony he knew as the present. A part of him wanted to divert the conversation to a lighter topic, but another part of him told him it was too late for that. The inner turmoil was forgotten about when he heard her call his name again. His father always said if they both shared one thing, it was being vulnerable to Camilla's smiles.

"I know you have it in you, because you're our son Shiro." The adult kindly smiled leaning a little on the table.

Shiro had heard his mother been called many things when people thought he wasn't listening. There were horrible, cruel things that he could never in a million years see his mother as being. Even with the stories his aunts and uncles told him of how she was on the battlefield he couldn't see her as anything but the woman who'd always be in his corner, no matter what or how tough things got. _It's decided then, I'll give it a shot, for dad's sake, and yours' mom!_ "Uh, not to be rude or anything, but can you…still teach me how to ride a Wyvern? Please don't tell Aunt Hinoka I…I honestly think Wyverns are cooler than Pegasi." He admitted the last part in a voice as if the previously mentioned rider was sitting within earshot.

"Oh Shiro, you shouldn't be afraid of admitting a fact such as that." Camilla waved off envision Hinoka's crestfallen face at Shiro's declaration. "When you're of age I will teach you how to ride Wyverns, starting with Marzia."

"Awesome!" The young boy shouted pumping his fist into the air in excitement trying the attention of a few others in the restaurant. "Can we go see her when we're finished eating? Please?"

"Of course, I'm sure she's been longing to see you as well. Just make sure to finish eating." She nodded.

It wasn't long until they were both finished with their meal and left with practically the entire restaurant bowing in respect to them. Some of it was forced, and some of it was genuine. She doubted Shiro noticed, and that was how she wanted it to remain. Camilla knew she couldn't protect her son forever, but she would for as long as she could.

* * *

When most people heard a Wyvern roar their first reaction was to run as fast as they could in the opposite direction. Shiro was a different story, being the child of a Wyvern rider he'd never understood the intense fear others felt when seeing the armless drakes, or maybe he admired what others feared like his mother and Uncle Leo. People often said he'd inherited a fair number of odd traits from his mother, usually he didn't mind unless they made it sound like a negative. _Curse_ and _Infection_ , those were the words that set him off, he held nothing back when it came to making people regret bad mouthing his mother in his presence. That also extended to her treasured mount.

"Hey Marzia! It's me!" Shiro proclaimed racing into the stumbles to find the towering Wyvern arising from what he guessed to be her evening nap. The second her dark eyes fell on him she was on her feet and stalking towards him, soft purrs rolling off her lips. Opening his arms he softly embraced her while his mother watched on with a kind smile on her face. "Hey, I missed you too girl." Perhaps Shiro's affinity for Wyverns began when he was a baby, or maybe it was simply genetic. Either way everyone around him had told him stories of how his mother had let him play with Marzia when he was still just a baby. Apparently it'd given half the royal court a heart attack with some screaming the queen of Hoshido was mad. Shiro never thought so, and neither did his father.

" _You're your mother's child, that's all the reason Marzia needs to look after you as if you were her own."_ Ryoma had kindly explained one evening the two were taking care of the veteran battler while Camilla was away on business.

"Hey mom, what was it like when you taught dad how to ride a Wyvern? Was it hard?" Shiro questioned turning away to look at his mother's surprise face.

"Your father?" She repeated actually caught off guard by the question. Looking back Camilla found herself softly chuckling at the collection of memories involving her husband learning how to ride the fire-breathing drakes she loved so much. "Hoping to hear some stories about how scared he was being that high up are you?"

"E-Eh? No way! Honest! I-I just want to know more about dad when he's not being, well, ya know, his usual self."

"Hm, what kind of student was your father, let me think." She jested in mock thought. "Come, let's take her out for some fresh out then I'll tell you."

Being a creature of the air nothing pleased Marzia more than being able to spread her wings and fly the open skies. Against the backdrop of the evening skies she was a black beauty zipping across the sky bellowing her existence to the world.

"Dad wasn't scared was he?"

"Not at all, whereas most Hoshidans cowered in fear when they heard a Wyvern's roar your father stood his ground; that was one of the things I liked about him." She answered. "I wasn't the first Wyvern rider your father had relationships with. You remember Scarlet yes?"

"Yeah, Aunt Hinoka told me all the stories about her." He respectfully answered watching Marzia breath a violet-lined fireball into the sky. "Then he met you."

"Correct. The Silent War had practically forced the two of us together, we became unlikely partners whenever a battle began. Marzia actually wasn't all that fond of your father, she once attempted to blast him with a fireball."

Shiro tried to picture the sweet Wyvern's he'd grown up with launching a steel-melting ball of flames at his dad. He was having a hard time process the image. "Er, I take it dad dodged it."

"Exactly, and without batting a single eye." The axe-wielder chuckled. "After that Ryoma seemed to have earned her respect, and from that point onwards they grew on each other. It helped your father knew when to praise her when she deserved. It wasn't until after the war that he formally asked me to teach how to ride Wyverns."

 _Damn, the guys were right, this IS awkward as hell._ "Were you two…um, together by then?"

"No, but we were close to it." She teased twirling a lock of her hair with her finger. "Naturally there's a difference between a Pegasus and a Wyvern, but your father took to riding the latter rather well. You see Shiro, Wyverns have the ability to sense out fear in a person, they don't respect fear. Likely fear wasn't an emotion that came naturally to him, a majority of the Wyverns he was introduced to had gained a respect for him by the week's end."

"What about Marzia?"

"By the time the Silent War was over he was one of the few people I felt comfortable leaving her to, she felt the same way. We used her to help him learn how to ride."

"So dad was a natural?"

"No, like any other person, your father had to work at it. Test flying a Wyvern is different from flying in a real battle. Even Ryoma had to take some time to learn how to fly a Wyvern into battle properly, especially using an axe, spear, or even a tome." Looking over she took a second to enjoy the confusion on Shiro's face. "Having a hard time picturing it?"

"Actually…yeah." He responded sheepishly rubbing his neck as he always did when he was embarrassed. "I mean, usually nothing's out of reach for dad. I'm pretty sure if one day he took up painting they'd be hanging his works all over Hoshido and his name would be listed amongst the greatest of the greats. Sometimes compared to him I just feel so…" His mother had a way of calming him down whenever he let his self-doubt linger on too long. This time he felt both her hands fall firmly on his shoulders lightly pulling him into her embrace.

"I know it may be hard to believe, but trust me Shiro, your father is only as strong as he is because he trains day and night to be that way. He's an incredibly stubborn person, once he sets his mind on something he sees it through to the very end. The thing he's set his mind to is protecting us, his family, and everyone in Hoshido. It's not an easy thing to do, but he does it because that's his role as a king. That's one of the reasons why I both love and respect him as much as I do." Leaning in close she whispered, "If you plan on taking your father's place one day make sure to find a woman who'll be able to help you shoulder all of that. Make sure she's affectionate and radiant, just like me. You will do that won't you Shiro?"

"M-MOM!" The young boy spat out while his mother burst into one of her laughing fits. He hated it when she did that, even if there wasn't anyone around to see them. "A-Alright, t-thanks for answering my question." Regaining his composure he called down Marzia to softly nuzzle the tip of her noise. "I promise, one day I'll become a rider worthy of you Marzia. I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll definitely one day prove I'm worthy of riding you across the skies."

Camilla never knew what it was like for a parent to watch their child grow up right before them, she'd been deprived of that pleasure as had all of her Nohrian siblings. To substitute she'd made sure she was there to watch Corrin, Leo, Elise, and eventually Sakura, Takumi, and Azura grow up. Over the years as they'd all moved on with their lives and made something of themselves she'd felt proud. As great as all that feeling was though, it couldn't compare to the one she felt watching Shiro promise Marzia to one day prove himself worthy of riding her, a bright sunset elongating their shadows. She could feel her own lips quivering a little as she struggled to suppress the geyser of emotions willing up inside of her.

It wasn't enough as apparently Shiro had taken notice. He was quite surprised to find his mother on the brink of tears deeply alarming. "H-Huh? M-Mom? Are you okay was it something I said?!"

 _Raaahh._

Much like her rider Marzia had a habit of showing affection to Shiro via his head, in this case softly licking the back of it causing the young man to spin around to face her. It gave Camilla proper cover to cross the distance between them and envelop Shiro in another rather smothering hug.

"I don't know how, but I wanna give back to you and dad for always being there for me." He admitted unabashedly.

"Oh Shiro, you already have, you've been the best son either of us could have asked for." Camilla stated allowing a single tear to slide from her eyes. In front of them Marzia huffed in silent agreement. "Whatever happens, just don't give up your ability to smile in the face of adversity, smile and put on the strongest face you can dear."

They stood there in the silent embrace watching the sun began its steady decent towards the horizon painting the sky different shades of orange and blue. Personally Shiro always enjoyed sunsets and sunrises, specifically when the sun was just passing the horizon to rise or fall. That was when the sky was painted mixes of red and violet, the two colors he associated with his parents. Naturally sunset always made him think of his mother as that was when the sky began changing to the personal colors of her Nohrian homeland. He wasn't afraid to say he was proud to carry the blood of the Dusk Dragon, and he'd challenge anyone who attempted to dispute that claim.

"No doubt your father's probably on his way back by now, what do you say we go set the dinner table before he can arrive? Our little treat?" Camilla offered.

"Definitely, there's this new recipe I picked up while I was hanging out with Selkie. I guess now's a good time as any to try it out!"

As if to sound her agreement Marzia released a small trail of flames into the sky followed by a majestic roar. The veteran flyer watching in silent glee as the mother-son pair walked off leaving her free to roam the skies just a little while longer. From the air they both looked so tiny, but Marzia knew better than that. One day she knew Shiro would become strong, maybe stronger even than his parents. She'll wait for that day, no matter how long it took or what she had to endure. That was her promising to Camilla's little hatchling, a promise she'd fulfill no matter what.

* * *

 **There we go, less of Support and more like an outright one-shot. For me personally Shiro feels like the protagonist of your typical Shounen manga, especially in some of his supports such as with Nina, Seigbert, and Rhajat. That might be why writing him was kind of fun for me. Since canon material implies Shiro is closer to his mother than he is to his father I decided to play on that. The next chapter will be Ryoma and Shiro; that one will probably be up on Father's Day to celebrate the occasion.**


	7. Chapter 7-His Cub

**Short warning, there's a minor time skip between this chapter and the last one.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Only Camilla knew when Shiro was born Ryoma trembled before a new trial he wasn't sure he'd be able to conquer, at least not without a great amount of trial and error. The wavy-haired beauty was the only person who knew their son possessed the great challenge Hoshido's Peerless Samurai had ever faced. Though a part of her had taken a joy in seeing the normally calm warrior so flustered another part of her knew she had to put her lover's worries to ease.

" _You did a remarkable job raising Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. You'll be a wonderful father to Shiro."_ She'd said softly tugging him down into her arms. As soon as their heads hit the pillow Ryoma knew that was the end of the matter, Camilla had a funny way of always ending the discussion in her favor no matter what he did. For all he knew not even continuing the argument in the morning would be a safe move. When it came to Shiro Ryoma had found more times than not Camilla had proven to be right.

 _So that's mother's intuition, but what about a father's intuition?_ He'd wondered shutting his eyes for the night.

It seemed like only a few days ago Ryoma was holding his son in his arms as a baby, and now he was watching him vigorously practicing his swordsmanship as a young adult. It felt like looking through a kaleidoscope. When Shiro first picked up a sword he'd been badgered day and night to produce another 'Peerless Samurai' as his father had done. Truthfully he'd taken the statements with something of a forced smile. While yes there was a part of him that did want Shiro to follow in his footsteps as a samurai, another part of him knew he had to let his son chart his own path in life. He'd come close to making that mistake with Takumi and to an extent Corrin, he couldn't afford to do so with his first born son.

Ryoma could still remember the first day he'd seen his son pick up a sword, as well as when he first laid eyes on Raijinto. His silvery blue eyes had grown wide and his tiny hands had reached out to hold the treasured weapon getting a cute laugh out of both his parents. Within the week he'd remembered seeing artist and painters drawing up future versions of his son wielding the royal blade, leading the troops into battle. If Ryoma had been wiser he'd have destroyed those paintings, or at least kept them out of Shiro's sight as he grew up.

"Ha! Hah! Hi-ya!"

Even when wielding a sword the long-haired man could easily see Camilla's influence on his son, it was all over his fighting style. Against the magically animated practice dummy Shiro was a living hurricane of speed and strength, keeping the pressure on his opponent with the intent of overwhelming him. The constant sound of wood cracking against itself filled the quiet dojo; to Ryoma the intensity and pace of the cracks told him all he needed to know about Shiro's fighting ability. While a part of him swelled with pride, another part shook its head at what he deciphered.

Shiro had knocked the dummy's sword out of its hands and immediately went on the offensive, his eyes glimmering with the fire of victory. That moment was the mistake that cost him the match. Reacting rather quickly the wooden dummy struck out its leg directly hitting Shiro in the gut, knocking the air out of him. A second kick followed that one then the dummy was pushing itself upwards on its hands. Shiro's wooden sword flew from his hands ending up directly in the dummy's wooden palms. Taking a stance it looked at Shiro silently asking if he wanted to continue. The first born son of the king and queen sneered at the dummy then went at it arms wide in a wild charge. With only three feet of distance between them the dummy surged forth swinging the bokken in a vertical arc towards Shiro's head, in response the lilac-haired youth threw up his left arm, blocking the blow. With a fierce twist of the body he drove his right fist directly into the practice dummy's stomach; Ryoma was quite sure he could hear wood being splintered and broken. Grabbing the sword from the dummy's hands Shiro decapitated the wooden dummy with a ferocious horizontal swing. The dummy's glowing blue eyes faded out symbolizing the magic that animated it was now dead and gone.

As the wooden doll fell to the ground with a series of clanks Shiro took a moment to catch his breath. Once he had he seemed to realize exactly what it was he'd just destroyed. "Ah crap! Not again! Dad's gonna kill me if he finds out I destroyed another Mokujin!"

"It will be coming out of your next allowance, I can tell you that much." It was at that moment Ryoma felt it was time to make his presence known. Best to do it know than later, at least then they could get the business of another damaged dummy out of the way. "I must say, when disarmed you have an interesting method of continuing to battle. I'd say it resembles your mother and Aunt Charlotte."

"Well, once Seigbert and I had a wrestling match, I won of course so yeah, when disarmed always fall back on ole' muscle." The fourteen year-old laughed in plain view of his father. The more aware he became of his father's continued stare the less happy the laughter became until it eventually died out completely. Hanging his head he said, "I'm sorry for the damages, I'll carve up a new-"

"Don't worry about it Shiro."

"I…wait, huh?"

Walking over he examined the severed dummy's head with keen eyes. "You certainly have speed and power, now put an axe or a sword in your hands and something tells me you'd me a force to be reckoned with just like your mother." Turning to face him with stern eyes he saw his son immediately tense up. "In your moment of possible victory your allowed overconfidence to cloud your judgement and you rushed in too fast. Because of that the Mokujin was not only able to disarm you but still your weapon as well. Though continuing to fight and even winning was admirable your style of unarmed combat was dangerous and left up too many holes in your defenses. Had this been a real match with a real opponent I would be tending to your wounds as we speak."

"Yeah, and then Mom would be fussing over me getting injured." Shiro mumbled.

"Quite so, and more than likely she would have dismembered your opponent possibly before doing so." Ryoma added getting a laugh out of his son. "You aren't hurt too badly are?"

"Nope, it'll take more than a few kicks to keep the future king of Hoshido down for the count." The young prince responded with a proud laugh. "It'd be shamefully if all it took was some stupid dummy scoring a few lucky shots on me and I'm doubled over in pain." Looking back at the dummy's inanimate body Shiro felt an uprush of shame color his cheeks red. "I…I'm sorry about you having to see all that. I lose my weapon and the next thing you know I'm charging at the enemy like a lunatic not even sure if it's going to cost me an arm to win." _H_ _e's probably pissed at me for losing my sword period. I mean what kind of samurai lets the enemy get his own katana and use it against him?_

"While yes, it was foolish beyond measure, it's also something I can admire…because I know I would have done the exact same thing. And I have done so before Shiro." He wondered just how off guard Shiro's reaction would be, it turned out it took his son a full minute to comprehend what he'd just said. His mouth went agape as he tried to picture his father charging an enemy barehanded while they were still armed. Not for the first time he found joy in the fact there was still much about him his son had yet to learn. Ryoma was sure if Camilla were here she'd have started going on about all the other crazy things he'd done but never told Shiro. "You'll need to study up on your martial arts skills, unarmed brawling may be fine for the streets, but you're a prince of Hoshido thus you'll be held to a higher standard." Even if it was meant to be seen as a scolding both males still round up laughing over it. If fatherhood had done him any good it'd helped him loosen up. Then again, Camilla might have had a hand in that one too. "I think that's enough practice for one afternoon, I can tell you've been at this for a while so why not take a break?"

"A-A…break? Sure, why not." It wasn't like he was seconds away from collapsing in a pool of his own sweat, but this was one of those rare moments he got to spend with his father. He'd be damned if he was going to waste it. "How'd you know I was out here training?"

"Call it a hunch, I used to come here to train when I was just about your age. This dojo is quite secluded from the rest of the castle and those who know of it know enough when they hear someone training not to bother them." The king confirmed pouring them each a cup of water. "You and I are more alike than you think sometimes Shiro."

"Heh," The lilac-haired teen laughed looking at the descending sun. "Mom always likes to say that. To be honest, just about everyone says that, but I wouldn't know since you're not always…" Though Shiro didn't know how to read emotions the way his parents did he could always detect those subtle mood changes, no matter how small they were. The fact that he could do so even with his father must have meant he was getting better. "Sorry."

"No, you're right Shiro, I…lately I haven't been with you as much as I should have. Instead of raising you I've spent more time being a king." Ryoma sighed.

"But you need to be a king, that's your job." The youth fired back. "Sure I miss those times you were able to be with me and Mom, but…I know…you've got a lot of responsibilities so…I'm…okay with that."

Looking over Ryoma couldn't help but smile a little at the brave face his son was attempting to put on. Reaching over he lightly ruffled Shiro's lilac colored hair. "I haven't forgotten I still have a caring wife and two children I need to father, Ionia, deserves to have a father just as much as you did. Granted, between you and your mother I don't think I'll be able to do much to spoil her as much."

"Hey come on, I don't spoil her that much." Shiro decried knowing he was blushing in plain view of his father.

"She's your first born little sister, and I seemingly remember you spending long nights cradling her in your arms and making faces to get her to laugh. I can only imagine when she's your age."

"Hm, yeah okay, maybe I do spoil her, but not as much as you do."

It there was one thing both men could agree on, it was the newest addition to their family had quickly become a center piece, just as Camilla herself had been. Odds were that's where the queen of Hoshido was at the moment, tending to her two year-old daughter with faint idea where her oldest and husband were. In half an hour or so odds were she'd come looking for them, and no doubt find them as the Wyvern rider had a good idea how the minds of her husband and son worked.

"Shiro, could I see your hands for a moment?" Though confused he did so allowing Ryoma to see the deep imprints and strain marks on the inside of his palms. The brown-haired king's face morphed into a straight-laced frown as he examined the boy's hands for every detail. "You've been going at this all week haven't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"Because stubbornness runs strong in this family, once we set our minds on something we keep it at until the deed is done."

"Oh good, sounds like I inherited the Hoshidan family spirit then huh?" He half joked.

"That you did Shiro, and perhaps whatever stubborn streak runs in the Nohrian royal family. Once your mother set her mind on something she didn't let it go either," Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Shiro tense up. Smiling he continued, "Even if she tried to play it off as nothing." Now with bright red cheeks Shiro quickly withdrew his hands and looked away hiding his face from his laughing father. The samurai was beginning to understand just why his wife took so much fun in toying with him. "You don't have to force yourself to wield a blade Shiro." He finally stated causing his son to face him again.

Inside his head Ryoma's words echoed throwing Shiro's emotions into a whirlwind of confusion and doubt. He looked between his father and the sunset which now cast the entire dojo in various shades of red and orange. "Th…Dad, we both know that's not an option for me. What kind of king of Hoshido can't wield a katana? I'd be setting a bad image compared to you and Grandfather."

"Let me rephrase that, you don't have to wield a katana as your primary weapon."

"A shame there isn't a naginata-type royal weapon to be passed down huh?"

"If there were the case you'd have to compete with Hisame for it."

"Hmph, not a problem. I've got more wins on him than losses."

"Does winning matter that much to you?"

Like a flash of lightning Shiro felt his father's stern gaze fall upon him, chaining him to the spot and the conversation at head. Cursing he mustered up all the will he had and forced the words out. "W-Well, sort of. I mean, when you win that's it, end of story. The winners are the ones who write history, they're the ones who get to make the rules, they're the ones who get to go back home to their families and…" Reading his father's unchanging face Shiro fought back the urge to face palm. "I'm wrong aren't I?"

Breathing out a heavy sigh the king straightened himself up in preparation for the coming lecture. "Shiro, I won't deny there is a grain of truth to your words. While yes everything you listed is true, let me ask you, must you win every fight you engage in?" A long silence passed before Ryoma received a response. With a firm shake of his head the older samurai knew his son had at least had a better grasp of the world than he let on. "If you attempt to fight every battle available then I can tell you you'll tire very quickly and victory will be nothing more than a dream. Speaking of which, what would you call winning? When your enemy has surrendered and is at your mercy…or when you've killed them down to the last man?"

At the second choice Shiro felt a sharp jolt run through him as he pictured a battlefield littered with the bodies of the dead. Suddenly his mouth felt dry and the red glow of sunset seemed a whole lot less beautiful. "I'd prefer the first choice, I want to win, but not if it means committing wholesale slaughter of my enemies, especially if they've given up by that point."

"That is good, then you realize the value of human life regardless of rather or not it opposes you. If you chose the second then it means Camilla and I would have failed not just as rulers, but as parents."

Swallowing the lump in his throat Shiro just to ask his next question carefully, knowing one wrong move could end the delicate moment and put him and his father on the outs for a while. "Dad, not to be rude or disrespectful, but is this about…er, Mom's…side of the…"

"Partially yes it is, and partially no." he answered with a calm voice hoping to alleviate some of his son's fears. "Shiro, I've noticed this for a long time, you have a strong desire to win. Normally that wouldn't be a problem as you've previously stated, winning can mean the difference between life and death, but you have to recognize what it is you're fighting for as well as how far you're willing to go for it. Winning can be done with more than just a sword in hand, it can be done with words and diplomacy, without bloodshed. As I'm sure you've learned despite what stories are told of your mother's homeland Hoshido was once no better, a scattered collection of tribes and clans fighting each other to the death for domination. Back then they prioritized winning to the point they'd sacrificed their own young to gain a leg up on their enemies. When our family line took power by uniting all the clans they made a vow never to return to that mindset because of how much carnage it wrought. Similarly your Uncle Xander works to this day to change Nohr's mindset of conquest and battle."

Shiro remembered when he was young how he'd been versed in all parts of Hoshido's history, including the darker parts that weren't taught in public schools. It was one of the reasons why whenever someone called him out on his Nohrian blood he had to bite back the urge to respond his Hoshidan blood was no less violent. "About what you said earlier, if I'd chose the second choice then it would have meant you and Mom failed at being parents…"

"Contrary to whatever you think Shiro, your mother and I value you as more than our successor." Once again reaching over to place his hand on top his son's head Ryoma was reminded of just how much time had passed since his father's death over twenty years earlier. _Father, Mother, am I doing well with Shiro? If you can hear me please watch over him as you did the five of us during those turbulent years, or at least give me the strength to guide him onto the right path._ "You becoming a good man means more to us than you becoming a good ruler."

Those words were like a well-placed hammer blow to Shiro. The fourteen year-old stared speechlessly at his father mouth agape and eyes as wide as the moon. It was exceedingly rare to see the prince of Hoshido with such an expression on his face. His fingers were had been curling and uncurling now lay completely spread out on his knees. Within his wide blue eyes were a mix of shock and possible even relief.

Looking down Shiro tried not to let his emotions show knowing his father would be able to read through them in a heartbeat. "I…I want to win so much because…it means I'm strong. If…if I'm not strong then…I always thought the weak have no right leading. If I'm not strong enough to fight on equal footing with you then I've got no right leading Hoshido. That's…why I chose to focus on spear fighting than kenjutsu because…I thought that was the only way I'd ever be able to go toe-to-toe with you."

"I see, what about now?"

"Huh?"

"You've been practicing the spear for some time, do you still see it as only a means of defeating me in battle one day?"

"E-Eh, w-well no, not anymore. To be honest, I feel right at home whenever I'm fighting with a naginata. I kind of prefer it to a katana, but I can still kick plenty of ass with a sword." He grinned.

"Then you've found your weapon of choice. Just because the katana isn't your preferred weapon doesn't mean that path is closed to you. I've seen you with a blade just as I've seen you with a spear, I'm sure you can handle both with great skill. As your father I'll be there to insure you manage to do so." He finished his cup then poured himself another. "Who knows, perhaps when she becomes of age you'll be the one teaching Ionia how to wield a sword."

"Maybe," Shiro chuckled looking back to the crimson-soaked horizon. "Do you think…one day I'll be worthy to wield Raijinto?"

Ryoma let his son wait a while before giving him an answer, one he knew would have a large impact on Shiro. "If you remain on the path you're on…then yes, I believe one day you will be worthy enough to wield Raijinto."

"I…kind of thought the path I was on was the wrong one." The younger male admitted.

"Then allow me to correct that for you right here Shiro. To wield Raijinto requires more than just physical strength, it requires strength of heart and mind, a conviction strong enough it will make even the gods take notice of you." Ryoma affirmed in his commanding voice engraving every word into his son's head. For a second the intensity slackened as old memories resurfaced. "At one point…I was in your position Shiro, doubtful of if I was ready to lead, if I'd ever be ready wield Raijinto, more so in leading Hoshido."

"Did it start…after Grandfather died?"

"Yes, at least right around that time period. Everyone was looking at me to succeed to my father, and I can tell you there were some nights the fear kept me awake up until the morning. Even to this day I can tell you the thought of failing you all and Hoshido keeps me awake fearful of what the future may bring."

"How'd you deal with it? From the sounds of things I would have broken under the pressure." _Hell, I probably will break if I'm ever under that kind of pressure._

"I had your grandmother and my siblings by my side. Now I have them plus your mother." Ryoma answered with a quiet smile as he gazed out at the sunset. He'd lost count of how many he'd seen and how many he'd thought would be his last. "Remember when I said it takes strength of heart and mind to wield Raijinto? You need to have the courage to stand up and face the future with both eyes forward. Those that lack the will to do so will never advance nor will anyone ever feel safe following them into the unknown."

Shiro thought of his father's words and immediately spat out the first thing that came to mind. "Like being scared of lightning?"

"Heh, yes, something like that." He chuckled. "If you tremble at every flash of lightning how you can expect to wield Raijin's white fire in your hands."

"You sound like those boogeyman stories of unworthy wielders getting struck down by lightning the second they try to pick up Raijinto." Shiro commented feeling a sweat drop coming on.

If Shiro meant for his question to be comedic it flew right over Ryoma's head, or perhaps he just ignored it all together. "As my father told me, I'm telling you, those stories are in fact true. Do you fear that fate befalling you Shiro?"

With a wince the young prince responded, "Actually yeah, I do. I _really_ don't want to go down as a Hoshidan prince how got roasted because he wasn't worthy of the family sword."

"Shiro, listen to me carefully," Ryoma began moving his body so they were completely face to face. "Contrary to what people tell you and what you hear, fear is a good thing. It's a part of what makes us humans. Because we can experience fear we can dig deep to find the light that is known as courage. On the battlefield and in times of crisis those who wield Raijinto must become the light known as hope to guide the kingdom through the darkness. To do that takes a special kind of strength and conviction only a few possess, I was able to find it when I needed it, and I know you possess it as well. When the time comes Raijinto will pass from my hands to yours."

"How Dad? How…how do you know that day will come?" The lilac-haired heir questioned with half-pleading eyes.

"Because you're my son, and I have faith that inner strength will have passed on not just from me, but from your mother as well Shiro." The king of Hoshido firmly stated placing both hands on his trembling son's shoulders. Now their eyes were deadlocked, thunderous conviction in one pair and starry-eyed awe in the other. Bit by bit he saw the doubt and fear evaporate, replaced by a familiar shine he knew all too well. "When you fight, what is it you fight for?"

"…For you and Mom. For my family and my friends. When I think of someone hurting everyone I care about…Ionia, Kiragi, Hisame Seigbert, Forrest, Selkie, Caeldori, Kana, and…Rhajat. I think about all of them and push myself up saying if not for my sake, then for theirs." The first born son of the king and queen responded with fire in his voice.

"Then as I said, you have the makings of a king in you. A true king fights not for himself or for glory, but to ensure the safety of his people. A man fights to protect that which he holds precious. When a samurai makes a vow to protect something, he protects it to the end. Remember those things Shiro."

"I…will Father, you have my word."

Ryoma could have sworn he felt tears welling up at the edges of his eyes seeing the determination within his eldest son's eyes. He would have commented on it had someone else not beaten him to the punch.

"Papa! Nii-san!" A female voice squeaked.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Looking down both men were rather surprised to see a toddler with deep brown hair looking at both of them with wide silvery-blue eyes. Going towards Shiro she raised her hands up silently asking to be lifted, naturally the teenager responded to his sister's request in kind.

Sitting back Ryoma watched with a carefree smile as his eldest spun his two-year old daughter around his arms softly whispering to her. His smile persisted as he felt the warm arms of his wife encircle him followed by her head softly falling upon his shoulder. "Out of curiosity how much of that did you hear?"

"Hear what? Why have I have no idea what you're talking about my dear husband." Camilla laughed watching their children play.

There were few people Ryoma ever felt safe letting his guard down around, those people could actually have been counted on one hand. Amongst those handful Camilla probably stood at the top of the list. Leaning back into her arms he allowed a single tear to fall not caring if their children saw it. "Do you think I've done a good job so far?"

Softly nuzzling his neck Camilla looked to the two children laughing together, her heart fluttering with each breath. "I see a boy who I know one day will become a fine king and a girl who will grow up to be a compassionate yet loving and gentle princess. All thanks to a beautiful mother and a devoted father."

With the image of his children playing together and his wife protectively cradling him Ryoma allowed another tear to fall from his eyes. Happiness, it was an emotion he rarely felt truly reach his heart and at times he believed it would always elude him, but in moments like this he knew that wasn't true.

He'd endured so much more than he ever dreamed he was capable of handling, but in the end he'd not only endured but prospered. At times like this he felt it was okay to enjoy the rewards, his wife and children had made everything he'd been through worth it, and they always would.

* * *

 **First of all Happy Father's Day everyone. As you can clearly guess the theme of this one was father and son, featuring our favorite lobster lord and his son. Naturally I decided to make this one a little more personal since as some people note, Ryoma and Shiro's canon supports can leave a…bad taste in the mouths of those who watch them. Part of this might be because in their supports Ryoma comes off less as Shiro's father and more his teacher, to correct that I decided to have him be a little more personal with Shiro, also a whole lot more encouraging rather than straight shooting him down. He's had a few years to lighten up plus Camilla so I figured he'd be a little more lax in interacting with his son.**

 **Once again, Happy Father's' Day everyone! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8-Transition I

**I finally managed to carve out some time to work on this, hope you all like it!**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

For all the joy and celebration there was when Crown Prince Ryoma of Hoshido proposed to High Princess Camilla of Nohr everyone knew it was going to be a political and social nightmare once the night ended and everyone had to return to their daily lives. Though no one wanted to talk much about it everyone knew it in the back of their minds, especially the soon to be king and queen of Hoshido. For the moment though they were content to simply enjoy the night as was everyone else. That was what the celebration had originally been for, to enjoy the peace they'd gone to Valla and fought the Silent Dragon for. As the night of festivities and partying winded down everyone slowly began to retreat to their assigned quarters for the night. One by one the guests would return to their respective homes in the morning when dawn broke.

The process would be slightly different for the newest royal couple for a number of reasons. First off Ryoma had to stand before the Nohrian royal family, Corrin included, and ask for their permission to wed the woman who'd been a surrogate mother to all of them. Despite facing death countless times and walking away with his life Ryoma could feel himself silently shaking as the group of four watched him with deadly focused eyes. It didn't help that the crowd had put any plans they had on hold to stay and watch.

Not so surprisingly Elise was the first to respond. "Of course you guys have my permission!" She said running into the arms of Camilla who happily took up her little sister. She turned in her arms beaming at Ryoma. "Ryoma, you're one of the strongest and nicest people I've ever known, I know you'll treat my sister right, but if you don't…" She let the threat hang in the air as she tried her hardest to give the samurai a death stare with…arguable results. Corrin was the first to break followed by Leo, then Xander, and before Elise knew it almost everyone was laughing. "Ah come on, I tried to be scary for once! I did everything you said Camilla!"

"In a few more years dear," Camilla giggled while Ryoma attempted to silence his own snickering. "Give it some time and I'm sure you'll have the family death glare mastered."

Discarded her momentary sadness she turned back to Ryoma reaching out her pinky. "Ryoma, promise me you'll make my sister happy. Please?"

"You have my word Princess Elise." He immediately responded wrapping his pinky around hers with a gentle smile on his face.

Jumping out of Camilla's arms Elise gave her soon-to-be brother-in-law a heartwarming hug before falling back in line. Leo stepped forward next looking rather comfortable. From her place with the Hoshidan siblings Sakura giggled at her husband's sudden shyness. He still had a hard time accepting heavy praise as well as being the center of attention to a crowd. Takumi took the time to savior seeing his Nohrian counterpart squirm a little.

"I, well, there's not much left to say after Elise-"

"Hey, I didn't say too much." The younger sibling playfully jabbed.

Leo looked like he wanted to say something snarky in response, but the words died when he heard Camilla's giggling. Looking at Xander for guidance all he got was a half-smile pushing him to say his piece. Taking a deep breath he turned around fully facing the new couple. "Lord Ryoma, I would be honored if a man such as yourself were to wed my sister, she is a just and noble woman as I'm sure you already know." Like a drop of a pin the blonde's eyes went deadly serious as they zeroed in on Ryoma's. "Treat her right or else I swear on my pride as a prince of Nohr I will hunt you down and bury you within the earth's cold embrace where maggots will feast upon your flesh."

If a cricket were to chirp it would have been heard.

Amazingly Ryoma seemed undeterred. Another feat of his seemingly fearsome iron will that made him a force to be reckoned with on and off the battlefield. "I understand, and you have my word it will not come to that."

"Good, then welcome to the family." Leo said with a happy smile before retreating. Several sets of eyes remained on him for a few minutes until Xander coughed once returning the mood to normal.

Corrin stepped up next, it was clear to see he had some tears in his eyes as he gazed at the two people who'd been surrogate parents to him through the hardest parts of his life. "I…I'm gonna skip the death threats since Leo seems to have them covered, besides, I know I won't need them. I'm happy for you two and wish you both a long happy life."

"Oh Corrin!" Old habits broke through and the next thing the white-haired dragon-human hybrid knew he was in marshmallow hell, again. Ryoma joined in with a laugh wrapping his arms around the two of them.

It was a good thing Corrin's face was obscured from the view of the public, he didn't want everyone seeing the few tears running down his face. They were tears of both relief and of joy. When Camilla finally released him he quickly wiped his eyes not wanting the people to see the King of Valla looking too emotional. He already knew his wife would have him figured out when they retreated in for the night. With his piece said he stepped back allowing Xander to step forward. If Leo's speech had shocked the audience into silence then Corrin feared what Xander would do. While everyone knew the eldest prince of Nohr was quite reasonable when it came to his family, hell hath no fury like Nohr's Black Knight.

Straightening up Xander faced the two with a deadly serious face and a straight frown. "Camilla, there have been times I worried about you. Though you have always done the worrying for all of us it never stopped us from worrying about you. I worried you'd never be able to find happiness with someone you loved." The frown broke into a small smile that mad Camilla want to run up and hug her brother. "I'm incredibly happy I no longer have to worry about that." That same smile fell on Ryoma who felt himself relax a little. "Ryoma, though our first meeting was far from pleasant you were a man I respected. In time I can say I could call you a friend, now I trust you enough to call my brother. I could think of no better man to be my sister's husband." He finished.

"Thank you Xander." Ryoma said honestly touched by the paladin's words.

"But if you make her cry even once I can assure you not all the blades in Hoshido will keep me from hunting you down." He added with that same smile.

"Noted." Ryoma answered keeping his own peacefully expression.

With that taken care of countless audience members breathed out a sigh of relief; again, money was exchanged between hands and whispers were spoken into turned ears.

As much as Camilla would have liked for things to end there she knew marriage was a two-way streak. Turning to face the Hoshidan royals she stepped up bowing her head respectfully. "I feel it's only fair to ask Hoshido's ruling nobles if I may wed their oldest."

Naturally Hinoka was the first to respond. Just like Elise she pulled the wavy-haired girl into a warm hug. "Welcome to the family Camilla."

"Thank you Hinoka."

"Just be sure to treat our brother right and make sure he remembers to eat." She laughed pulling away with a laugh rising from the audience.

Now the tables had turned and Takumi found himself the next up. His characteristic shyness creeped up as Camilla shot him that all too-knowing smile. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw Leo snickering into his hand. Summoning up the courage he opened his mouth and spoke, "I…never…will, I…" He looked to Ryoma who was giving him a more understanding smile, one he always knew and could take solace in. "Camilla, as second prince of the Kingdom of Hoshido I hereby entrust my brother to you. Please, take good care of him."

The smile went from teasing to honest as the Wyvern rider straightened up. "You have my word Takumi, I will always remain by his side until my dying breath."

With a firm nod of the head he stepped back in line where his blue-haired retainer turned-wife and retainer turned brother-in-law was waiting for him. Both were eager to congratulate him on holding it together. Alongside Leo he gentle pushed Sakura forward so she could stand between her brother and Camilla.

Takumi's shyness was nothing compared to Sakura, who was visibly shaking in her feet having all the attention on her. Still, like her brother she gathered up the courage and embrace both Ryoma and Camilla. Automatically both adults wrapped their arms around her causing more than a few onlookers to tear up a little. "You two are…well, perfect for each other." She started trying to find the right words to express the overwhelming feelings she was experiencing. "Both of you are some of the strongest, but kindest people I've ever known so I know that Ryoma will make a good king, and Camilla, I know you'll make a great queen." Those words nearly brought tears to Camilla's eyes but she held them in knowing Sakura wasn't finished. "That is why I also know when the time comes…you two will make great parents."

That was the last straw, like Corrin before her Sakura found herself swept up in a joyful hug by her soon to be sister-in-law, though she enjoyed the experience having gotten used to it. Finally Azura was left, looking close to tears herself looking between her two older siblings.

"I…can't really say anything that hasn't already been said." She sighed unsure of how to go on. Shyly looking up to smile at the two she gently took both of their hands. "Both of you…have been through a lot, both of you have shouldered much yet sheltered those around you, me included." Softly she intertwined both their hands allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek. "You deserve this happiness, you two deserve each other."

"Azura," Camilla said genuinely touched by her stepsister's heartfelt words.

"Thank you." Ryoma echoed also happy to hear she approved of their union. "If it's not too much trouble, would you mind singing for us when the time comes?"

"It would be my honor Ryoma." Azura said gracefully bowing out then dissolving back into the row of assembled royals.

As the crowd around them erupted into more cheers Corrin and Xander found themselves standing side by side once again. Xander said nothing as his younger brother's face became streaked with held back tears his wife took notice of and cleaned off. "I never thought I'd live to see this day." The blond king softly spoke.

"I don't think any of us did, getting married, watching others marry, planning for the future, when we were young all those things seemed so…out of reach." Corrin admitted finally having the strength to look up. "I'm happy for them."

"As am I Corrin." Xander smiled.

"Same here." Felicia added watching the newly formed couple with tearful eyes.

"Ditto."

Hearing the voice of his wife Xander turned to his side to find Charlotte was now hold his hand with one hand, and in her other was a…rather large bag that jiggled with every moment. "Charlotte?"

"Yes dear?" The former border guard innocently asked doing her best to look cute and innocent before her husband. With a blank face he pointed to the bag as Corrin and Felicia leaned over with stunned frowns. "What this? Come on, everyone in Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla knew those two had a thing for each other! What's some harmless betting when you know you're going to win? It's not like anyone lost a fortune."

"I wouldn't say that." Felicia sighed leaning on her husband's shoulder. "Remember, once the sun rises messengers will be dispatched to both kingdoms to spread the news."

Charlotte shot her pink-haired counterpart a puzzled look. "I don't know what you're worried about, at least you'll be here in Valla where both Nohrians and Hoshidans actually want to live in peace. In Nohr it'll be bad, but I imagine in Hoshido they'll be close to rioting at the thought of having a Nohrian become queen."

"You're…probably right about that Charlotte." Corrin admitted feeling a sweat drop coming on. "How bad will Nohr be?"

Xander shut his eyes in annoyance and frustration. "Camilla's…reputation will actually work in her favor. Not even the most eligible suitors of Nohr have been able to successfully court her. Against a normal Hoshidan they'd throw a fit, but since this is Ryoma…" A heavy sigh left his lips at the mention of the samurai's name. "I imagine it'll be a…different story in Hoshido." Popping one eye open he turned back to his wife. "Back to the original question, Charlotte, what exactly did yo-"

"Just some side bets I'd made with a few friends and associates." The axe-wielding queen finally admitted feeling she'd given her husband enough of a heart attack. "It's not like anyone betted their life fortunes on the two of them getting together."

"Just out of curiosity how much did you win?" Xander questioned slightly curious.

"Oh just enough to buy a small estate, or two." The female blonde giggled resulting in her husband shaking his head with a knowing smile. "There's a new betting pool being set up as we speak."

"Let me guess," Felicia said with a roll of her eyes. "When Lord Ryoma and Lady Camilla produce their first child?"

"Yep," Charlotte admittedly shamelessly. "My money's on six months."

"One year." Xander said in a deadpan voice slipping back into overprotective brother mode. "After they're married."

"I'll go with eight months." Felicia good naturedly said.

"Or two." Corrin laughed only to be silenced by the full-on death glare Xander shot his way, completely with black flames and everything. Immediately the savior of the world shrunk back behind his wife who was also a little fearful of the intimidating aura projected by her brother-in-law. "Or whenever they get ready, after they're officially married of course." The flames receded and the shadowy figure behind Xander sheathed its sword. The glowing fireballs that had become his eyes died down returning the king to his normally calm posture. "I guess with one problem solved we've got to deal with this new one."

"Such is the hardship of those who rule." Xander said in a sagely voice.

"So then…when is the actual wedding going to be?" Charlotte proposed.

"When we can be sure there won't be too many assassination plots on either of them." Her husband replied rather darkly. Though he was immensely happy he couldn't let that happiness override his protective instincts. History had been made and for once a Nohrian would walk into the throne room of Hoshido and be honored.

But that wasn't going to happen without a _some_ form of bloodshed.

* * *

"Well this is all…unexpected." Beruka stated as she and Selena settled back into their room.

"Just ya' think? I mean _knew_ Lady Camilla had feelings for Lord Ryoma, but…but…marriage!? Between two kingdoms that just ended hostilities less than two years ago?!" Selena roared walking back and forth running her hands through her hair. "It's not that I'm upset, I'm actually happy for her, but-"

"There wasn't nearly this much fuss when Lord Leo and Lady Sakura announced their marriage." The blue-haired assassin sighed lying back on her bed to stare at the ceiling.

"They're different, they weren't the high prince and princess of their kingdoms. Besides, it's not like either of them are going to be rulers any time soon." Selena stated growing more and more frustrated by the second.

When she and Beruka had returned to their given quarters she'd barely found herself able to lie still in bed, let alone go to sleep. There were just too many thoughts swirling around in her head. Beruka herself had similar thoughts, though being the quieter and more focused one she was able to keep a handle on them better than her fellow retainer. While she stared at the ceiling she mulled over her own emotions and feelings regarding her master being wed. The event was going to mean a stunning change in circumstance for the both of them. Royal retainers or not, they were still Nohrians, and that would bring its own buddle of trouble. On top of that if word of Beruka's previous hit jobs got out she feared it would spell doom not just for her lady, but also for the Hoshidan royal family. She couldn't bear such a thing happening even if she felt no personal connection to any of them. As of the last three hours they were now a part of Lady Camilla's family thus her responsibility.

"I mean it's not the strangest marriage I've ever seen! Hah, my parents! Now there was a strange marriage!" Selena rattled on. "A Pegasus Knight and a Dark Mage from the enemy kingdom, crazy but they got together."

"Didn't you tell me your father was insane?" Beruka off handedly said.

"Well yeah, a little, but he was still the best dad I could have asked for." Finally the redhead stopped and looked away with a hint of longing in her eyes and softness in her voice. Beruka noticed her partner always got this way when talking about her homeland and her family. As did Odin and Laslow, reminders of a past they'd left behind as she'd wished she could do. "On top of that there was my aunt who married a thief who was practically the king's personal assassin. Did I ever tell you the king himself married a dancer of all things? And less than two months after meeting her?"

"So you don't take issue with our lady wedding the king of Hoshido, by all accounts an honorable and just man?" The blue-haired assassin spoke.

"Of course not! I already said that!" Selena snapped.

"If we move to Hoshido doesn't that mean you'll be closer to Subaki?"

It was a calculated blow that hit right where Beruka wanted it to.

A good three minutes passed before Selena was able to speak coherent words, much less respond. "I-I-I…I…I…how the hell do you know that? Who told you!?"

"Everyone knows you and Subaki continued seeing each other. Those long assignments and diplomatic ventures to Hoshido were not because of your lust for adventure and politics?" Beruka calmly answered. "Truthfully Lady Camilla knew of your relationship and often requested you so you two could spend time together."

"R-Re…Really?"

"Yes, you should now by now how much she cares for the both of us." Beruka replied turning away.

"In that case I guess we're both lucky." The redhead chuckled.

"How so?"

"I hear you have a thing with one of Lord Ryoma's retainers. Saizo right?"

Bolting up Beruka shot her partner a glare that could have frozen fire. To her credit Selena did not back down, instead she stood her ground. Eventually a sigh left Beruka's lips as she looked to the flickering candles around them. "I guess all three of us have had our hearts stolen by the enemy."

"Since they're not the enemy anymore that's not such a bad thing is it?" Selena mused with a smile.

"No…I suppose it's not." Beruka finally admitted with a ghost of a smile on her face, it was hard for Selena to tell given how unimpressive the assassin usually was. "You're right, get some sleep for the night."

In one move the assassin was off the bed and moving towards the door. She disappeared behind it with a soft thud leaving Selena alone in their room pondering what had just happened. "Beruka? Beruka?" Opening the door and looking down both ends of the hallway the redhead was at a loss for where her partner could have gone. "Where the hell did she go?" She looked back at the empty beds then back at the hallway. "Ah screw it!"

Almost ten minutes later a certain redheaded Hoshidan Pegasus Knight heard a knock at his door. Though he was surprised to find Selena at his door, though he was very pleased to see her. So was she to find he was alone.

"Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?"

"Not at all, by the way, you'll find Hoshido to be enjoyable, I promise you." Subaki laughed.

"I already do Subaki." She giggled practically jumping into her boyfriend's arms as he kicked the door shut.

* * *

"This has been a…quite a night."

"That's putting it lightly Kagero." Saizo grunted. "I never thought I'd see the day Lord Ryoma would wed a Nohrian, I thought hell would freeze over before that happened. I don't imagine this'll make things easier for you and Arthur."

At first she'd be flustered whenever her Nohrian lover was mentioned, but time had passed and things had changed. Kagero felt not shame for the blond Hero she called her boyfriend just as she knew her lord felt no shame in proposing to Lady Camilla. Truth be told when news of their relationship became public knowledge the red-armored samurai was actually quite supportive. "No it won't, I imagine things will actually become even more difficult. Regardless, Lord Ryoma and Lady Camilla will have our full support."

"Heh, just the words I was hoping to hear."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't play games with me Saizo, we both know Lord Ryoma wedding Lady Camilla is going to affect you. Rather positively if I must say." Under the one-eyed glare of her former lover Kagero chuckled. That glare had long since lost any threatening power over her.

Snorting the one-eyed ninja turned away putting a tense silence between the two ninja only broken by the calm wind and sound of water running. Though almost everyone else save for the guards were sleeping they couldn't afford to slip up. Their lord had just painted possibly the largest target imaginable on his back with his actions tonight. Happy for him they were they also knew their job was about to become much harder. The first night the samurai and Wyvern rider spent together was the first test of to see if they could guard their lord's chosen wife against any and all threats. Regardless of what they personally felt for the Nohrian princess, if push came to shove they were ready to give their lives to protect hers'. That was why they'd stationed themselves directly above the room the pair had been given to stay the night. For the most part things had been…quiet.

Naturally when a third party dropped down onto the rooftop Kagero and Saizo were ready, spinning off silently with kunai at the ready they faced the new arrival with narrowed eyes. As she stepped out of the shadows both felt their hold on their weapons slacken, Saizo's more so than Kagero's.

"B-Beruka?"

The headband wearing Nohrian looked somewhat ashamed to have been caught so easily, then again, it wasn't like she was actually trying to sneak up on them. "I'm…sorry if I was interrupting something."

"N-No, it's…fine." Kagero said sheathing her weapons. One look she could tell why Beruka had come, or rather who she'd come for. "Saizo, I'm going to do another search of the area for any possible dangers, I leave Lord Ryoma and Lady Camilla in your and Beruka's hands."

"What? Hey, wait a minute! Kagero! You better not be running to your idiot..." It was a futile effort as the long-haired ninja disappeared before he could even finish speaking, his emotions no doubt playing a part in his slowed reaction time. He was now alone on the roof with a woman who he had…complex feelings for with his lord sleeping with his lover barely six feet beneath him. _Damn it all._

"I'm sorry I put you in such a compromising position." Beruka started.

"Too late for apologies now." He sighed spinning around so his lone eye was on the hazy moon high above. He didn't know if the moon's full state was a good omen or not, only that it brought an odd sense of calm to his fiery nerves. "Are you…happy?"

Standing beside him Beruka joined him in his moon-gazing. A small part of her urged her to reach over and take Saizo's hand into hers', she thought that part of her had been stomped out long ago. For better or for worse being around Saizo had a way of bringing it back. "I…was, I was incredibly happy for Lady Camilla when Lord Ryoma proposed."

"You knew she'd said yes?"

"Saizo, the truth is…Lady Camilla has long held feelings for Lord Ryoma; however, as you can imagine she…resigned herself to never acting on them for obvious reasons." Beruka finally admitted. "I…didn't like seeing her that way."

"…You care for her beyond simply employer and employee." He chuckled.

"I could say the same for you."

"My relationship with my lord is strictly professional."

"So you had no personal opinion on your lord loving the daughter of Hoshido's greatest enemy?"

"…It is not my place to let my personal feelings affect Lord Ryoma, he has his life to live and I have mine. My life is protecting his, and now it is also protecting Lady Camilla's."

"Heh, I can understand. For many years now protecting Lady Camilla has been my life's goal, and now I will protect Lord Ryoma to the best of my abilities."

It took a lot to surprise Beruka since she'd seen just about all there was to see. Despite that Saizo still had ways of surprising her. For example, in that moment she felt a strong hand take hers and hold it in place. An audible gasp left the assassin's lips as she turned to Saizo. The ninja retainer refused to meet her startled gaze, only keeping his focus on the skies above.

"Then the two of us, together, will protect our lord and lady with our lives."

That night Beruka could feel herself smiling as she leaned her head onto Saizo's shoulder and whispered yes to his statement. Yes to a life in Hoshido, and to a life alongside him.

Completely unknown to either of them the long-haired Kunoichi was observing them from a safe yet reasonable distance with a smile tugging on her lips. "I guess in the end all three of us managed to cross the stars." Kagero couldn't help but laugh at the probability of both her partner and her lord falling in love with Nohrians as she had done. When she and Arthur first began seeing each other they'd raised more than a few eyebrows, not that she blamed them. She was a silent no-nonsense ninja whose artistic tastes others found "questionable", Arthur was a boisterous sword and axe-wielding man deeply believed in fighting for justice and doing the right thing no matter how painful it was. Ironically enough it was that unflinching honesty and kindness that attracted her to the Hero and made him someone she commonly sought out. On top of that in the heat of battle and in its aftermath they often found they shared some similar interests and habits, undying loyalty to their lords being one thing they both deeply bonded over.

Chuckling Kagero looked back at her partner and his new lover who settled into a sitting position side by side. _Maybe I wasn't the only one who could look beyond the black and purple to find something worth loving, someone worth loving._ "The lover's danger," She mused kneeling down to touch the tile. "It's worth the risk Lord Ryoma, worth it and so much more." She smiled hoping her thoughts would reach her lord.

* * *

"I am a little scared."

"You have every right to be, besides, if anything I have as much right to be as scared as you are. Perhaps more so. At least we can be scared together."

The wavy-haired Nohrian giggled at her fiancée's half smile half sigh. Though he wouldn't say it she knew he agreed with her, at least whatever they faced from this point onwards they'd face it together. They stood on the sidelines as the royal carriage that had brought Ryoma and his siblings to Valla was being readied. All around them was the usual morning chatter with talk of their sudden union being near omnipresent in every discussion. Via a combination of their physical contact and prior knowledge Camilla knew when Ryoma was growing unease as he was now. The signs were hard to see, but she knew what they were. Softly she began rubbing her thumb along his hand.

"When we get back…"

"You'll be staying with me, you are my fiancée after all." He said firmly causing her to giggle.

"I take it no one knew of your little plan last night?"

"No, well, a handful did. Mostly those who said they were tired of seeing me dancing around asking you to…"

"Me to what?" Camilla asked in a sing-song voice that caused a blush to break out over the samurai's face. Leaning her head on his shoulder she pressed on, "Me to marry you? Give myself to you? Surrender my-"

"The first one." He stumbled out not wanting the blush to worsen. _I suppose I better get used to this, I'll never be strong enough to fight off her charms._

Once her small victory had been savored Camilla turned to the morning sun rising above the cloudy sky. From the looks of things it was going to be a clear day. She wondered what the skies in Hoshido would look like, surely they were brighter than those of her homeland. "When you…when we get back," she began worry creeping into her voice. "I imagine they'll be quite an uproar. I don't expect to see any parades being thrown to welcome me."

As blissful as last night and the recent morning had been Ryoma knew the time to be serious had arrived. "You're right, I know for a fact there will be attempts on your life and attempts made on your character."

"The second one won't be too hard," Camilla chuckled with pity. "I'm not exactly that hard a person to paint with a bad brush."

"Maybe, but I will fight to protect both of them."

Turning to face her fiancée Camilla was once again struck by just how fortunate she was to have caught the eye of a man like Ryoma. Looking into his fierce eyes she knew in her heart he meant every word of what he just said. "Thank you Ryoma." She said seconds before burying her face into his chest while his arms wrapped around her waist. "Thank you for…for letting me love you."

"Thank you giving me a chance."

The samurai and beast rider pulled back then leaned in to kiss, they were less an inch apart with a sudden cough alerted to them to their surroundings. With blushing faces they turned their heads to find Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura all staring at them with hot blushes on their faces. Sakura was attempting to make an apology for watching them while Takumi was torn between saying something and wanting to turn around to hide his own face. Hinoka was the only one who acted with any maturity as one would have expected.

"Could you two at least wait until we're in the carriage?" She cracked scratching her head. "What last night wasn't enough for either of you?"

"H-Hinoka!" Ryoma thundered trying to regain his composure.

"Oh this is going to be a fun week." Takumi grumbled looking to the side. "Forget the carriage, can that stuff wait until we get home?"

"Heheh, alright fine, I'll content myself with this." Camilla said placing a kiss on her lover's cheek while her future in-laws burst into laughter.

 _I went from being the most respected man in Hoshido…to this._ Ryoma thought looking at his three siblings then back at his future wife. Everything about her, from her smiling face to her waving hair down to her soothing voice replaced the crooked frown he wore with a content smile. _But it was definitely worth it._

* * *

 **Almost a month since the last update, sorry for the long wait everyone. Clearly this chapter was a follow up to the S-Support chapter, mostly showing the immediate aftermath of Ryoma and Camilla getting together and each royal family giving their blessings. In Revelations you're practically free to pair up every royal and their retainer with one of their counterparts or foils on the opposite side so I played around with that a little bit. Have no fear in the future I will do a chapter featuring the wedding, but before that I have a few ideas I want to get out there. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9-Nightmares I

**Sorry for the looong hiatus everyone, I had a lot of work I had to sort through and not a lot of time to devote to this story.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Nightmares**

As they'd both found out there were many ups and downs to sharing a bed with someone. One could say the ups exceeded the downs, and most of the time Camilla and Ryoma would have agreed with that. When the former first came to the royal palace the maidens had begun quietly joking they'd be cleaning brown and now violet hair out of the bed all day. It'd been a harmless jest everyone had gotten a laugh out of. Camilla had adjusted quickly enough to sharing Ryoma's bed, openly stating the greatest aspect of it was the big brown pillow she got to cuddle up with every night and every morning. All things considered the bedroom had become the couple's place of privacy and calm, where they could be open with each other with no peering eyes. At least until that's what they thought.

Ryoma remembered the first time she woke up screaming in terror, it was a moment he'd never forget.

"Camilla, Camilla! Be still, you're safe!" The samurai shouted throwing his arms around her. She was shaking, badly, worse than Ryoma had seen her in months. A minute passed before her hysterics came to an end leaving only her heavy breathing. The room was quiet, almost too quiet save for the two of them. "It's okay, I'm right here." Ryoma whispered as he rocked her back and forth, something he'd gotten somewhat used to doing since that afternoon following the defeat of Anankos. "Whatever it was, whatever happened, it's over, I'm right here and I promise you I'm not going anywhere." He wasn't sure if Camilla even heard his voice, but he had to try least he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Seconds turned into minutes, those minutes ticked by like clockwork, only marked by the lazy passing of the clouds outside. Leaves rustled by the wind provided something of a soothing melody the Nohrian woman used to calm herself in tandem with Ryoma's soft stroking.

"I…I…I'm sorry." He'd only heard her voice sound this small and fragile once, that evening that seemed like a lifetime ago. "I…didn't mean to wake you up."

"Think nothing of it, I'm only concerned with your safety." He calmly responded.

"Heh, some things never change, do they?" Heavy despair laced her voice as she buried her face in the crux of Ryoma's neck. Her tears had finally dried though Ryoma feared their source still remained rooted deep within his beloved. Her sweaty hands gently clawed at his chest, gripping the fabric of his _jinbei_. Eventually she pulled away from him, Camilla was unable to look him in the eye and that worried him. "I…I need some time alone, Ryoma. I promise you I'll be right back." Without another word she left the comfort of the sleep mat and disappeared behind the door. No doubt to wash her face if Ryoma had to take a guess.

Left alone in the silence Ryoma cursed himself for not immediately giving chase. Cleary something had found its way into the heart of his Nohrian lover, what he had no idea. While he acknowledged Camilla has an immensely strong person both physically and spiritually there were a lot of ways in which she was still fragile. He remembered those few times he'd seen her hearty facade crack. Not at all pretty things to witness. Quietly gnashing his teeth he waited patiently for his wife to return to their bed, counting the minutes as they passed by. After what felt like an eternity she did return, the tear stains gone from her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryoma asked as they settled back into bed.

"Yes, again, I'm sorry about that. It was just a stray nightmare. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." Giving him a kiss on the noise she laid back down, appearing to go back to sleep and ending the discussion before it could even get started.

Ryoma wasn't surprised when that one stray nightmare became two, then three, and before long almost two weeks had passed with Camilla barely getting five hours' worth of sleep in each day. Almost every other night was a repeat of the first night: screaming, shaking, shivering, and most of all tears. Ryoma held her each time, allowing her the time to cry out the pain until it was over. Sometimes she was able to go back to sleep in semi-bliss, other times not so much. When it was the former he kept he allowed himself to doze off into a light slumber, but for the latter he remained as wide awake as she did.

The effects of such hectic happenings became all too clear when the sun rose and the royal couple set out to start their day. Naturally, both the samurai and Wyvern rider were adapt to long hours with little time to rest between them, but those closest to them began to notice the pattern. In the case of Ryoma it was the extra glance he shot towards his wife every time they saw each other, there was no hiding the naked concern his fierce brown orbs. Upon laying eyes on the Queen of Hoshido it was easy to see why. Slowly but surely bags were beginning to develop under the axe-wielding royal's eyes, her movements carried an air of fragility and alertness as if she were wondering through a battlefield instead of a secure castle or even the city streets. A handful of servants reported seeing her attempting to catch a nap or two in when the moment allowed for it. Naturally such things were kept to themselves, but word still found a way to spread amongst the servants and into some of the local gossip circles. Amongst the inner circles of Hoshido's elite and upper class rumors about the "hard life" began circulating like wildfire. For the most part such gossip was kept contained behind closed doors, but that would only last for so long.

* * *

"This is madness! She has to tell him! We have to tell him! Someone has to tell him!" Selena screamed kicking a training dummy down for the fifth time, then doing so again when the magically animated doll stood right back up.

"I agree, but it's not our place to do so." Beruka chirped in sipping her tea.

"I for one would actually like to know what this something is. Really, I'm starting to become worried for Lady Camilla as well." Both Nohrian retainers turned to look at Kagero. True to her words honesty radiated from her eyes like the fading light of the sunset outside the training hall. "Please you two, if there's something going on tell me so I can tell Lord Ryoma."

To the surprise of no one Kagero and Beruka got along rather well, to the surprise of quite a few people the dark-haired ninja seemed able to befriend Selena. A kind of sisterhood had formed between the three women based on protecting their married lords. That sisterhood led to times like this, meeting in certain places to discuss what new issue plaguing their charges.

With a sigh Selena tossed away her practice sword and sat down beside her two co-workers. Her legs with crossed as were her arms, her face was downcast, something between a pout and a deep frown. "It's…this isn't the first time this has happened, It's just…Lady Camilla's…nightmares are becoming more regular now."

"So she's had them before?" Kagero inquired.

"Yes, though she'd rather not have anyone know about them. Outside of the Nohrian royal family very few people know of the demons that haunt Lady Camilla at night." Beruka affirmed, her voice steadfast and calm. "As you can expect it's a secret we worked very hard to keep, Lady Camilla herself was quite adamant we never speak of it to anyone. You see a few nights we had to be the ones to calm her down." A silent tension seized each of the Nohrians before Kagero, deep emotionally pain crossing their faces in the blink of an eye. For Selena the pain lasted a little longer while for Beruka it was gone as quickly as it came. "I-"

"She's only human." The redhead interrupted looking Kagero dead in the eye. "You know Lady Camilla's seen many horrible things, things that would keep even the most harden of soldiers up at night. Now I don't want to drag Nohr down but-"

"I understand, believe me, I do." The ninja politely stated holding a hand up. Not for the first time she could sympathize with her lord's spouse. _Nohrian court life…compared to what we have here in Hoshido she must still be struggling to process it. One can hardly blame her._ "I'll relay this information to Lord Ryoma, in the meantime we have to deal with-"

 _ **THUNK!**_

"It's already been handled." While Kagero and Selena stared at the kunai that had implanted itself in the floor a few feet from them Beruka sipped her tea as if it had been no more than a bird chirping. "I suspect in a day or two the gossip circles will have moved on to a new topic, perhaps the one a less volatile."

Kagero leaned in close to Selena, "Sometimes, I feel those two do more work than I could ever manage, and that's saying something."

"What do you expect? Neither of them have much of a private life outside of protecting our Lord and Lady." Selena hotly replied shooting a sideways glare at her nonchalant partner. "You'll pass the word onto Lord Ryoma?"

"Definitely."

* * *

As with many things the bedroom would be where the drama played out. The dark-haired ninja was not at all surprised to find her lord there, waiting patiently for his wife to return home. Before she could even open her mouth Ryoma called her down, already knowing she was in the room.

"This is about Camilla, isn't it?" He calmly asked.

"Er, yes sir. I…I believe there's some information you must know about Lady Camilla, about her mental health." Kagero admitted feeling a nervous sweat develop. It wasn't until her lord gave her an affirmative nod that she had the strength to continue.

Almost three minutes passed before the two of them heard the soft pounding of footsteps against the floorboards. Kagero wisely took her leave, entrusting her lord to resolve the situation before the night's end. True to their predictions the door slid open revealing a rather exhausted looking Camilla, her lilac-colored hair looking uncharacteristically disheveled and out of work. The bags that had been whispered about were now visible.

"Welcome home." Ryoma offered with a warm smile.

"Glad to be back." She got out before falling into the arms of her husband. "Ryoma, would you mind if I caught a quick cat nap in? I promise it won't be long."

"Take all the time you need." Ryoma offered creasing her head. "I believe it's been something of a long day for both of us." As soon as he said the words Camilla was asleep, her soft slumbering music to the king's ears.

Said music was interrupted almost twenty minutes later when her frightened shouts disrupted the quiet calm of their bedroom. Like many times before Ryoma was there for her.

"I hate this." Camilla whispered.

"You know you don't have to fight this battle alone." Her husband offered pulling away so they were directly across from each other. The impossibility gentle gaze he reserved for only his closest loved ones was aimed directly at her and that was enough to drive away the residual darkness surrounding her heart. His left hands began running the smooth surface of her skin, intentionally running over the golden band on her finger that mirrored his. "I'm right here, Camilla, and I promise you, whatever fear, whatever doubts, none of it is going to stop me."

Some days Camilla wanted to curse him and that unshakable aura of his. "Ryoma…it's not you I worry for, it's…me." No sooner had she said the words did she find her love's lips passionate brushing up against hers'. Upon pulling back she found him still smiling at her while a luminous blush was slowly spreading throughout her face. "Oh fine, I guess there's no hiding from you." She sighed looking down at their still connected hands. "The truth is I'm…I believe I'm still trying to adapt to all of this. Not the idea of being queen but…but…the very concept of being happy."

"You don't think you deserve to be happy?"

"You know better than anyone I've done many terrible things, things I'm going to take with me to grave." She replied looking at him with a lone eye and sad smile. "When I walk through these palace halls I'm reminded of my home in Nohr, sometimes I think back to it. Remembering the fear that walked with me every night when night fell." By reflex her grip on Ryoma's hands tightened as a whirlwind of memories passed through her mind. Her self-control kept the anxiety contained and there only for a second. "I used to channel all those fears and anxiety into fighting, but now, with no battles to be fought or blood to spill I fear all those old feelings are looking for a chance to return. Heh, you could almost say I used war as an excuse to run away from my own trauma, shameful, isn't it?"

"Better that than letting the trauma break you." The samurai offered hoping to ease his wife's feelings of uneasy.

"But I fear it has broken me, Ryoma." Her face fell forward into his shoulder. His arms left the comfort of her hands then snaked around her waist. Camilla had done things like this so often for others she'd forgotten what it felt like to be comforted herself. "I dream of walking Krakenburg's halls, powerless and defenseless. Blood stains the walls while unknown voices cry out. Some of them I know, others I don't." Something in her gut told her Ryoma could picture the nightmarish image she was describing. He was a strong man, one who could weather even the worst of carnage with a straight face. The fact he only tightened his embrace of her meant she hadn't scared him off yet. "When it's at its worst I see my mother, standing before me, judging me. We scream at each other, hurl accusations like arrows hoping one will be the fatal blow that finally ends the argument once and for all. Eventually I get so frustrated I resort to physical violence, only to find myself striking a mirror instead. I've spent hours upon hours arguing with myself, trying to deny what I am."

At first Ryoma didn't say anything, and that worried Camilla a little. When he did speak nothing in his voice had changed. "Indeed, a frightening nightmare, but a pale imitation of reality. The Camilla I know, while certainly passionate and quick-witted, could never be the heartless woman your mother was."

"Maybe you don't know that Camilla as well as you think." Camilla stated half-heartedly.

"Or maybe you're just not giving yourself enough credit." Pushing away so they were eye to eye yet again Ryoma's face turned serious. "I wish I could reach into your mind and cut out those nightmares, since I cannot all I can do is remain here, in the waking world. I'll tell you this as many times as you need me to, whatever you see, whatever you're told, none of it is true. The trauma and nightmares, I know they may hurt, but you're strong enough to beat them because I've seen you beat worse."

"My, if the court nobles could hear you, they'd say I've sunken my claws into you and seduced you into becoming my servant." She giggled. The light that had once been lost was slowly returning to her.

"I'd just respond I've gotten to know the real woman who rides the Wyvern." Ryoma chuckled kissing her forehead. "One I will always stand beside, no matter what anyone says or what comes after her. Knowing that don't ever feel as if you have to keep something from me, be it your past or your fears."

Tears graced edges of Camilla's eyes. Once again, she fell head-first into the chest of her beloved husband, happily accepting the warmth he transferred from himself to her. "You really are a stupidly honest man, you know that, Ryoma?"

"If I wasn't would you have allowed me to court you?"

"Good point, I have had many suitors employ many tricks and tactics, but you're the first to honestly attempt the straight and narrow path. I guess deep down that scared me too, how…decent you were." The Nohrian woman admitted nuzzling her lover's chest. "I'm sorry about making you worry."

"Apology accepted, next time just come tell me what it is that's bothering you, I promise I'll do everything in my power to help."

"You already have, my love." She whispered as he reclined back into the sleeping mat. "Just being here, doing this for me, it's more than enough."

Sleep soon came for the married couple, and this time there were no interruptions.

* * *

 **A little bit of PTSD, if there's one thing I can say about the Nohrian siblings it's that growing up the way they did would more than likely result in them having a fair bit of unresolved issues. Sometimes they're touched and that's what I decided to do here. Of course, Camilla's not the only one who has nightmares, something I'll revisit in the future.**


	10. Chapter 10-Black in Color

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Black in Color**

Growing up in Nohr Camilla had a very sheltered idea of what seasons like autumn, spring, and summer looked like. The closest she'd ever gotten was in picture books and paintings of a world beyond the dark wasteland that was Nohr. Sure, she loved her homeland, but there was something to be said about how dreary and singular-colored the land was. When she flew on top of Marzia all she saw was endless stretches of grey and black, from mountains to fields, to deep dark forests. For years the colors of darkness-black, grey, violent, and blue, were what she'd grown up with. They were the colors she'd associated with and had come to call her own. She'd become a creature of the darkness, just as many born in Nohr did.

She was about fifteen years old when she saw the world beyond Nohr, a world where black and grey were in the minority. Then there was Hoshido, a world of omnipresent light and color.

While it all intrigued her interest Camilla kept her optimism in reserve, unlike little Elise who was exuberant at seeing the outside world. Elise could deserved to live in that world of life and color, Camilla…did not.

When the war started she thought she'd at least have the pleasure of dying in the sun. Of course there was still the little notion of her fighting to conquer the land of Hoshido and subject it to the ironclad rule of her father, or so she believed. Camilla was resigned to either burning Hoshido's colorful landscape to a blackish-grey wasteland same as Nohr or she'd be thrown into a dark cell then given a public execution, at best. At least with the latter she might have had a chance to see the cherry blossoms Hoshido was famed for before she passed from this world. To her immense surprise none of those things had happened, instead she was now a part of the royal family that ruled this land of vibrant color and life.

During the Silent War Camilla had no trouble telling her Hoshidan allies she was openly envious of their lush brightly-colored homeland. As the war continued and the two sides became closer it became her earnest wish that one day Nohr would someday hold the same lush beauty of its neighbor. She never expected she would become the queen of Hoshido, the very land she both envied yet at the same time had been ordered to conquer.

"It never ceases to amaze us, does it dear?" She questioned stroking Marzia's scaled back. Below them the wondrous green fields Hoshido had to offer lay stretched out before her as far as the eye could see. Beneath her the battle-tested beast gave a murmur of approval. Having grown up the same as her Marzia was used to the smell of decay and rot blanketing the land, Hoshido had neither of those. To her sensitive noise the smell of fresh fruit, greenery, and simple clean air was something new and exquisite. As evident by her deep inhales of breath the Wyvern was greatly enjoying the taste of clean air that no longer smelled of death. "This is our home now, Marzia. I hope you come to enjoy it as much as I have." It was a calm wind that passed through the clear skies, another thing that separated Hoshido from Nohr. In the latter rarely did the grey clouds party, and even rarer was there a warm day one could enjoy. With Hoshido it seemed the land had been blessed by some weather deity with incredibly warm and sunny weather most days, even going into autumn. For that reason Camilla found she needed a slight change in wardrobe least she spend every day sweating herself wet.

Without the darkness of the clouds she could track the sun's movements across the sky, something she always liked doing to pass the time. Most days it was visible from the time it came up to the time it went down, creating some truly spectacular sunrises and sunsets. Really, it almost seemed unfair how vastly different the White Kingdom was from its black counterpart. Then again, it was for that exact same reason that so many Hoshidans were having trouble adjusting to the fact she was soon to be their ruling queen.

She'd learned quickly enough to fly relatively higher up, almost at cloud level. Even though the war had ended more than a few farm and townsfolk would have heart attacks or even faint if they saw a giant Wyvern flying over them. As an avid Wyvern-rider and lover it broke her heart somewhat that such horror stories had spread throughout Hoshido, granted some of the stories had basis but it still hurt a little. One day she hoped she'd be able to fly closer to the ground and not have to worry about townsfolk cowering in fear of her, or throwing rocks at her and Marzia.

"Time to head home girl, we did promise Ryoma we'd be back before dark." An affirmative huff left her lips as she veered off in the direction of the royal palace. Marzia needed no guiding hand or directions to find their destination leaving Camilla time to enjoy the scenery. The scent of cherry blossoms on the wind grew stronger as they drew closer to the place the rider and her mount had come to call home in the past three months, the place they would continue to call home for years to come hopefully. "Here's hoping it's more family friendly than Krakenburg."

As with many things Castle Shirasagi sharply contrasted to her home back in Nohr. Whereas Krakenburg was something of a beehive deep within the earth Shirasagi had been built on top a sheer-sided cliff teeming with life. She'd once been told the castle's name meant pure white heron, a fitting name, she thought for a kingdom associated with white with said color as the dominant feature. White, red, blue, pink, and just about every positive color on the light side of the color wheel could be found in the castle's design. On numerous occasions Camilla felt almost like an intruder, what with being dressed in dark colors riding a black-scaled Wyvern. More than a handful of the palace's residents never let her forget just how out of place she was, but there was one that could drive away all their unkind words and glares.

That one person was waiting for her down below, a warm smile on his face. "Welcome home." Ryoma said offering her his hand as she dismounted. Turning to Marzia he softly nuzzled her snout, an action that was rewarded with a soft purr from the Wyvern.

"I didn't make you wait long, did I?" She playfully jested kissing his cheek.

"No, not at all. I know how all of this is still a little much to take in." He followed her over to the ledge that overlooked the collection of hills split by a sparkling blue river. "They will come to respect you. I know it."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, though I imagine my hair will be graying by the time that happens." She noted leaning against his shoulder as she so often did. "Still, I'd say this is definitely a land worth fighting for. I'm glad Corrin was able to open our eyes before things went too far. Even I would have had a hard time sleeping with the thought of burning this entire country down to the ground."

"I doubt you would have done that, while yes you can be…"

"Bloody-thirsty? Borderline psychotic?" Though she was being playfully it stung a little those were the words that had been tossed around when she first came to Hoshido. Camilla really couldn't argue with them since like with Marzia there was a hint of truth to them. "Thank you though for having faith in my sense of humanity."

"You're a Nohrian, no different from any of the people down there, even if you do like dressing in black more than the average person." The brown-haired man mused.

"Speaking of dressing, since I'm going to be staying in Hoshido for the foreseeable future I think I should consider something of a wardrobe change." She said realizing how contrasting they were. Ryoma was dressed in a bright red kimono that suited him to a T, since it was all she had left Camilla had to wear her tradition black Nohrian armor whenever she went out riding. They were polar opposites lined up side by side. Oddly enough a part of her took pride in that, they were so different, yet here they were watching a sunset together.

"I'll be up tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like you know a shopping trip when you hear one. Quite a surprise for a bachelor like yourself." Camilla stated shooting a sideways glance at her fiancée.

"Before you I have had a few female encounters, none of them can quite compare to you though." Ryoma smiled.

"Good boy."

* * *

 **Something of a belated fall chapter I should have done way, way earlier.**


	11. Chapter 11-Moment of Truth

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

 **Moment of Truth**

What could go wrong?

As veteran warriors Camilla and Ryoma had heard that line uttered so many times it might as well have been a catch phrase, and to some it was. Whenever those four words were spoken together they found the world always seemed to answer with the highest or worst case scenario imaginable. In both Nohr and Hoshido there was said to be an iron-clad law preventing the word from being spoken on the penalty of death. It didn't just extend to the battlefield, the four-word question carried the same level of danger in politics they did in war. Despite knowing that neither Camilla nor Ryoma could keep themselves from asking that question as they lay wide awake in bed, the half darkened moon hanging calmly in the sky outside. It wasn't like they weren't entirely going into the next day blind, they had an idea of what to suspect, but one could only plan so far.

"Whenever any of my friends or associates got married I would always take a moment to enjoy the misery and unease they must have felt going into their marriage. Now that I'm experiencing the same thing I believe this is what you call karma, isn't it?" Camilla asked turning over to stare at the ceiling along with her soon-to-be husband.

"Yes, it is. That being said I don't think any of your associates ever had it this…bad." Ryoma knew he was being light with their situation. He'd attended bachelor parties and weddings before for friends and close associates, but to actually have to plan all of it out himself was…well, not for the first time he wondered if there wasn't some new threat brewing on the horizon. "I'm trying hard not to picture how bad things could go."

"Oh? Then allow me to do it for you, trash human waste, and possible even weapons will be thrown at me the minute I show myself in public. Thankfully Marzia won't be around to attack whoever threw them, granted I do fear someone will try to make a move on her while I'm away." Camilla spoke with an air of lightness.

"Then I will give that person my pity."

At that Camilla cracked a smile then leaned over to peak her fiancée on the cheek. Though the initial bless of Ryoma's marriage proposal had worn off she was still a light high on the fact the two of them were going to be married. While she'd entertained a fantasy or two they were never serious because of how unrealistic they were. Now here she was lying in a Hoshido bed, in the Hoshido royal palace, with the future king comforting her. Camilla wished they could stay in this bed forever, never have to worry about the outside world and its struggles and horrors, but she knew better than that. Tomorrow Ryoma would announce their engagement and she would face Hoshido as its future queen. Nothing could stop that, for better or for worse.

News spread fast once they made it back from Valla, her being something of a frequent visitor to the royal palace didn't exactly help keep a led on things either. Camilla did get a few chuckles and winks thrown her way as she walked the halls with Ryoma in her arms. Thankfully a decent number of the royal servants had warmed up to her, no doubt thanks to Leo and Sakura. Truthfully, it was largely thanks to the two of them that Camilla could even entertain hope that their announcement tomorrow wouldn't be a complete disaster.

"Out of curiosity one a scale of one to ten what are you expecting?" Camilla questioned.

"Either an eight or a seven."

"That's quite optimistic, I was expecting a nine or a ten. Leo may be one thing, but I am the 'Demon Daughter' of Nohr, the Scaled Bitch Hoshidan soldiers tell stories of to frighten new recruits."

"Well, on the positive side you'll at least have support from the military families." Ryoma chuckled thinking back to gifts and celebrations Camilla had been the inheritor of upon some of her visits. Though opinion of her may have been chilly at first, bit by bit his soldiers had begun to warm up to the Wyvern rider. It helped that Camilla dotted on each of them as much as she did the Nohrian soldiers. By the time the Silent War had ended enough of his men felt safe enough following Camilla's orders it hardly seemed to matter to them that she was a Nohrian. "You've gained something of a positive reputation around the capital with all your little shopping trips."

Smiling at his attempts to lift the mood Camilla turned completely on her side to wrap both her arms around him. In turn his right arm firmly coiled around her waist. "That was when I was still just a citizen, not someone they'll be required to bow to whenever I pass by." Speaking of passing by Camilla knew every time she stepped out she'd have to be on guard. Beruka, Kagero, Selena, and Saizo were the best retainers either of them could have asked for, but there was always the slim possibility they'd miss something. On top of that even with a full entourage of guards Camilla would still instinctively be on guard; she'd survived too many murder attempts to ignore the tingling in her bones whenever death was near. "On the positive side, since I'm queen I'll at least be able to get a good discount on any fabrics or cooking ingredients I buy." _Provided that none of them are poisoned._

"I guess we'll simply have to roll the dice and see what fate gives us."

"And if we don't get what we want?"

"Simply make due with what's been given to you, isn't that a Nohrian saying?"

"Yes, it is." She answered shutting her eyes for what she hoped would be the last time. _Here's hoping it holds up here in Hoshido._

Luckily for everyone Oboro had warmed up to Camilla during their time together during the Silent War. When it became clear she and Ryoma were going to become a couple she'd appointed herself the axe-wielder's personal dresser and stylist; Camilla didn't really have much of an argument against it as not only did she like Oboro, but she was willing to take all the help she could get. Just about everyone from Ryoma to Takumi to Corrin himself breathed a sigh of relief as the interactions between the two dark-haired women proved positive. If Camilla could sway Oboro then they had hope for the rest of the country.

"If there will be one thing said about this day, let it be said you went out there dressed in the finest Hoshidan robes ever woven!" Oboro thundered dragging her away as she and Ryoma exited their room and prepared themselves for the announcement. In the aftermath Ryoma himself was left looking somewhat wide-eyed at the place where his fiancée had just been.

"Lord Ryoma, if you'd please." One of the servants beckoned causing Ryoma to recollect himself.

Rare was it when Ryoma actually showered something even resembling nervousness or doubt. Generally speaking, those were the times that tended to worry people, and often for good reason. In a rather twisted way, it allowed the high prince, soon to be king, company in his uneasy. That same company also made Ryoma's stomach churn. As Hoshido's leader, it was his duty to inspire hope and courage, not merely feed the worries of those around him. Regardless, as he looked into the mirror, all he could feel was uneasy. It was a feeling that refused to go down no matter how many times he slashed at it.

Part of him knew it was politics. Battles fought with blades and arrows were…for better or for worse, painfully simple compared to battles of words and public opinion. On the field of war, one's character could be judged based on how they reacted to death around them. He and his siblings had seen the true character of their Nohrian counterparts while fighting the Silent War. Ryoma had been able to swallow many of the things he'd been told about Nohr were wrong, and in some cases complete and utter lies. In turn, Xander and his siblings had the courtesy to admit they were been wrong in some assumptions regarding those of Hoshido. Those realizations had been carried from the battlefield and into the homes of Hoshido and Nohr. From there things had become…rocky, but not without improvements.

Sakura and Leo's relationship had gone well enough, but they weren't about to inherent the throne any time soon. Not to mention, Leo was…well, he had a slightly better reputation than Camilla.

As his servants worked to secure his kimono, Ryoma's mind turned to his fiancée. Rumors had run rampant well before he proposed to Camilla going on two months ago. Given his station, and Camilla's, whispers had been the tone the rumors were spoken in. Barely a day after he'd returned to his home and practically the entire capital was buzzing with the news he'd proposed to Camilla. Personally, Ryoma found it somewhere between frustrating and amusing. His family and court of advisors that told him she'd be accepted, in time. While Ryoma had silently nodded, he kept his true thoughts to himself, and later revealed them only to his siblings and Yukimura. He wanted Camilla to be accepted, but not because she was to be his wife, but because she truly was a noble and kind woman.

Getting his people to believe such a thing would be an uphill battle he'd been fighting, and this announcement would be the first of many future engagements. Victory or defeat would leave an undeniable mark on history. So many things that could go wrong, and so many that could go right.

He could count the number of times he'd worn the ceremonial white, red, and golden kimono that now adorned his body. Emblazed upon his back was the star-like emblem of the Kingdom of Hoshido. Countless men and women before him had worn the mon, and he prayed he'd do them justice. Actually, more than anything, for those men such as his father, he prayed he'd do their names as husbands and fathers justice.

"You look splendid, Lord Ryoma." Came the voice of Kagero as the Servants parted ways to allow their lord to examine his reflection.

"Bit of a kiss-up, don't you think? I believe such words are better saved for our queen." It took Saizo a full minute to realize his partner _and_ his lord were trying hard to repress their laughter. After a second or two, the dots connected. "You tricked me."

Kagero did nothing but smile at her partner's death glare, simply shrugging it off as many did. "Know this, milord, should anyone attempt any actions against Lady Camilla, we will be there to stop them."

"Discretely of course." Added the one-eyed ninja. "In the meantime, you see…um…"

"Well, this is a surprise," Ryoma chuckled crossing his arms while his bodyguard shrunk away. "Saizo, you wouldn't happen to know something I don't, and you're actually _holding off on telling me_. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn the sky turned green and fire has begun to fall from the heavens." In response to his light-hearted accusation, Saizo turned away and grumbled. _This was just what I needed to break up the stress._ Sighed the brown-haired man. "Alright then, I suppose that's enough delay, there's an announcement to be made."

"Really, you're not going to press Saizo for what the big secret is?" Kagero innocently inquired causing her partner to glare at her.

"Saizo, I've known you long enough to know when I should be worried. The look on your face tells me not to worry, it tells me it's one of those things I'll probably be-" He was out the door and turning into the hallway when his eyes set sight on it. For the next several seconds, Ryoma's mind came to a grinding halt. Only faintly, was he aware of Kagero's repressed snickering, and Saizo's half-hearted threats.

The soon-to-be queen of Hoshido giggled. "You'll probably be what? Ryoma, is something on your mind? Perhaps some nervous jitters you'd like to get out before we go to speak?"

It was a well-known fact that Camilla possessed the power to captivate Ryoma. Things had been different when they first met, he'd proven practically immune to her womanly charms, but as his feelings for her had deepened, he become suspectable to them. That fact quickly became common knowledge. Another well-known fact was that Camilla looked absolutely _stunning_ in Hoshidan clothes.

Oboro had without a doubt had done her best work on the kimono that the Norhian woman now wore. Darkness and light met one another in a perfect mixture. The royal tailor had decided to go with a nigh-sky motif, literally. Starting from the bottom and going up, the darkness grew lighter and lighter until what had been purplish-blue had become a bright and enticing pink. Dotting the "night-sky" were dozens of pure-white flowers, like beautiful stars illuminating the darkness. Speaking of flowers, a freshly plucked and vibrant kiku sat in the midst of Camilla's lavender strands. It only served to bring out the beauty in her similarly colored eyes.

Ryoma's mouth hung open in a slight gap as the Nohrian woman approaching him, smiling all along the way. A measure of sense returned to him as he felt her gentle hand upon his cheek. He had a brief second to bask in her touch before he felt her lips upon his. Almost immediately, he gave himself away to the kiss, momentarily forgetting they had eyes on them, many eyes. Camilla quietly pulled away, a light blush playing at her cheeks.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I suppose old habits die hard and all that." She playfully offered.

"Well, um, you are the queen so…" Once again, Saizo brought all attention onto himself, an act he deeply regretted. This time though, it wasn't just his fellow bodyguard and lord watching him, but his own significant other.

"You pretty much walked right into that one." Beruka coughed causing her lover to direct his glare toward her. Unlike Kagero though, it was incredibly lacking in the already small amount of venom. If anything, the Nohrian simply met him with a dull stare silently reinforcing her point. "Lady Camilla, Lord Ryoma, we stand at the ready should anything go wrong."

"I'm starting to feel if we keep talking about things going wrong then something probably will go wrong." Grumbled Kagero.

"In that case, let's stop waiting around and just get to it!" As one could have guessed, it fell to Selene to break-up the tension. In the only way she knew how to. "Look, there's literally thousands waiting outside for this big announcement, one that practically _everyone_ already knows about, so let's just do it! Besides, anyone stupid enough to throw a rock or shout something stupid won't live to see the next sunrise."

"I feel that's putting it lightly." Aside from the two ninjas standing not four feet from him, the ex-assassin turned Wyvern-rider who guarded his soon-to-be wife, and Selene herself, Ryoma could count at least several other people who'd be on the warpath if anyone publicly spoke out against Camilla. Chief among them would be Leo, who'd no doubt have the unfortunate soul in a wooden coffin before the sun had set. Then there'd probably be Hinoka, who'd come to regard Camilla like a sister…followed by perhaps Takumi giving said person the verbal lashing of a lifetime. The more he pondered it, the more he began to feel an easy-going smile form on his face.

"Well-said, Selene. What do you think, my beloved king? Ready to formally introduce me to the people?" His brightening mood had not gone unnoticed by Camilla. Her hand found his, giving it a soft squeeze. It was just the spark needed for him to roll back his shoulders and hold his head up high.

"As you command, my queen."

"I'm not queen yet, but I like hearing the title."

Saizo, Kagero, and Beruka disappeared into the shadows leaving only Selene, who grumbled how out of the four "royal bodyguards" she was the only one without any major stealth training. Not that she wanted any of it mind you, she was more than content following the path of the sword and sorcery. That, and she often liked to add Ryoma and Camilla needed _one_ protector they could physically see at most times. And at times she joked how she might be all the protection the royal couple needed; Kagero was at times willing to humor her while Saizo and Beruka weren't. Personally, Ryoma and Camilla actually found it assuming at times. In moments like this though, her presence served to relax them. They were surely going to need it.

Together, they walked down the hallway, each step feeling like the crossing of an entire mountain. Strange and surreal didn't even begin to cover it; they each usually served as pillars of strength and confidence for their respective kin and allies. In time, they'd become just that to each other, and yet it still seemed it wasn't enough. Neither could hide the anxiety building within them, yet it wasn't a completely hopeless situation. Ryoma's hand found its way to Camilla's, pleasantly surprising her. Knowing their time was brief, Camilla leaned her head against her love's shoulders.

"I won't deny that I'm a little bit scared. Honestly, I can't remember the last time I've ever felt like this." She murmured in a soft voice.

"You are not alone. To be frank, I believe I'd rather be battling Faceless or the Vallites than doing this, not exactly the behavior of a future king." Noted the samurai with a humorful chuckle.

Camilla giggled while fighting the urge to stop and kiss him right there. "No, but they are the words of a human being, a man with thoughts and feelings, fears and doubts. Seeing such a thing honestly helps put _me_ at slight ease. At best, I might receive a tepid clap that's on par with crickets chirping."

It was somewhat disheartening how such a low bar was perhaps the best thing they could realistically hope for. That said, it was certainly preferable to cries of outrage and scorn. They were both mature people who knew it took time for people's feelings to change, especially when it came to matters of the heart. A Nohrian woman becoming queen of Hoshido, a princess of Nohr. While it wouldn't _directly_ affect the day-to-day proceedings of the kingdom, it was still a topic the people would air their opinion regarding. Words could hurt, cut deeper than any blade could, but time could sometimes heal such wounds.

Takumi and Hinoka were making the needed pre-reveal speeches, doing their best to ease the crowd into things. For Hinoka, this was somewhat natural, but for Takumi, it was a small spark of hope. Years ago, having him stand before the masses giving an impassion speech about unity and acceptance. They clung onto that hope and prayed that it would carry them through what was without a doubt going to be a rough patch in their lives.

"And now," started Takumi straightening up.

"May we introduce our King, Ryoma no Ashikage, and his soon-to-be Queen, Camilla Garon Le Soir!"

That was their signal. The curtain had risen and there was no point in hiding in the shadows. Giving each other a tight squeeze, the swordsman and Wyvern-rider walked out of the shadows, hand-in-hand, into the light. Surprisingly, the late winter breeze was pleasantly light, warm almost. They'd made it through the worst of winter and spring was on its way. Everything had been planned out, they'd wed underneath the blossoming of the sakura trees, just a little way after Leo and Sakura would be celebrating their wedding anniversary. Both knew it was going to be anything but quiet, for a number of reasons. Speaking of which, silence was the first thing they faced upon stepping out onto the balcony overlooking the assembled people of Hoshido.

Having crowded into the streets were hundreds boarding on thousands, that's merely what their eyes could see. A myriad of faces, all working through various emotions. Ryoma and Camilla patiently waited a few tension-filled seconds to gauge as many reactions as they could. They saw anger, shock, disbelief, and even some bits of happiness and ease. It wasn't like this announcement was coming as a major surprise. Gossip had been running rampant for months, close to a year. That said, hearing something from word of mouth and actually seeing it were two different things.

Not to mention accepting that one's world had just radically changed.

People had been somewhat able to accept Leo as a prince of Hoshido, but now they had to contend with his elder sister, high princess of Nohr, was going to be high queen of Hoshido.

A full-blown minute of complete silence passed, then another. Gradually, the royals and their attendants were becoming nervous. Several looked to each other rather to speak and even requesting permission to do so. It was clear everyone had some sort of idea of how to salvage the situation, rather or not it would work was another matter entirely.

Camilla had her own idea, and she wasted no time in executing it. Giving Ryoma a soft smile, she stepped forward putting herself up against the railing. Before her lay a crowd of thousands of people who'd no doubt been told all manners of stories about her. For many, this was probably their first time seeing her in person. It was the perfect opportunity to show them the real her. "People of Hoshido!" she began summoning the inner strength she so often called upon in battle. This time though, it was channeled not into an axe or tome but into her words. "I know for a fact that many things have been spoken of me, some of them good…but most of them ill. I will not deny whose blood runs in my veins, whose banner I have waved and killed for in the past. I will not deny that I have taken sons from this land, stolen things that can never be reclaimed. I stand before you to say I will take responsibility for it all! My father, former King Garon, spent a life time making war, but I do not wish to follow into his footsteps! You have my word that every breath I take, every action I choose to perform, will be done with the safety and well-being of Hoshido and its populace in mind!"

While it was already accepted that Camilla would speak, exactly what she was going to say had been something of a tightly guarded secret. The wavy-haired Nohrian woman was anything but shy unlike her younger sister-in-law. Matter of fact, several had either consciously or subconsciously looked forward to what Camilla's speech would be. As expected, she'd certainly opened strong.

A mixture of shock, amazement, and discontent was brewing within the masses below. Though her words had been powerful, it was quite obvious a number saw them as just that-words.

She wasn't finished yet. "Many of you are probably asking what good is my word? I am the daughter of King Garon the Conqueror, the Demon Daughter of Nohr, a butcher and murdering. My word is as bounding as that of a common criminal, is it not?" A part of her wanted to speak out in defense of her homeland, the urge was strong, especially since there was more than likely some Nohrians mixed in with the crowd. It was going to be a long time before her people could count for even one-percent of Hoshido's population. "I can stand here making assurances until the sun has set and risen again, but I will show my worth through my actions as your queen, as wife to your king! Despise me if you wish, but know this, as your queen I shall never torn my back on Hoshido! Some of you may never accept me as your queen, but I will accept every man, woman, and child in Hoshido as my family! I will defend you all to my dying breath, no matter what it may take or cost me! That is my vow to you all as your queen!"

Once again, silence blanketed the castle and the castle courtyard. Fear and anxiety steadily began to rise as mid-day clouds passed over the sun casting a dark shadow over the land.

And then change happened.

Pinpointing where it came from was rather difficult, but there was no denying it. Clapping, honest clapping. Some of it was tepid while others were more energetic, regardless, it could all be heard. Slowly, it increased and began to spread. Punching through the gloom were rays of light that slowly but surely began to grow. Passing overhead, the sun poked outward, casting its warmth upon Hoshido and its people. Said people were still muttering to themselves, but more and more of them were joining in. For some of them, it was likely out of curtsy, but it at least showed that hope wasn't lost.

Camilla couldn't keep her lips from ticking upward into a hopeful smile as the applause grew louder. Neither could her fiancée contain his joy at not just the response, but her speech. Boldly, he stepped forward, once more grasping her hand. It caught her by momentary surprise. Seeing him, the makings of tears in his eyes just as her own, she had to fight back the urge to throw her arms around his neck. His stepping forward had an immediate affect as the crowd quickly escalated into roaring shouts and claps of approval. While her word had done some good, it was Ryoma's presence that was needed for the final push. Camilla could live with that. Again, she knew time was needed, and so long as Ryoma was with her she could shoulder a hundred years of struggle.

"As I spoke to you all little more than two years ago, long as Nohr been our perceived enemy and opposite in every regard, but no more! As many of you have surely noticed, what separates us may be a flag or weapon, but in the end, we are all the same! We are all human with wants and desires, things to cherish and hold dear. I stand before you all, alongside a woman who was once my enemy, but has now become the most important person in my life to vouch for this belief!" He sounded off in the voice that had helped inspire men against the undead and a mad dragon. "With her at my side, I too vow to chart a future for Hoshido! A future not of violence or bloodshed, but one of peace and cooperation with our neighbors!" Another roar of approving cheers and applause went up. To Ryoma and Camilla, it was sweet music to their ears, and a gong of relief.

They stood before them all, side-by-side as they had in the Silent War. Very little yet so much had changed since then. The road they'd begun to walk down through their war had yet to end, but they felt they'd just passed a significant milestone. They had every intention of going the rest of the way, wherever it may lead them and whatever hurdles lay ahead of them.

* * *

"To be blunt, that went far better than I could ever have expected." Chuckled the wavy-haired Nohrian while softly patting her beloved Wyvern. Marzia rumbled in silent agreement with her owner.

"I believe all that we owe to you. Camilla, you truly are an incredible woman." Again, Marzia huffed in approval, raising her head to affectionately nuzzle Ryoma's cheek. It was a show of affection he'd grown used to, and come to treasure. Not to be outdone, Camilla laughed and planted a chaste kiss on her lover's left cheek.

"Well, I never did like public speaking, but going into the army tends to force one to develop such skills. I'd…honestly hoped to never have to use them off of the battlefield." Her gaze went to the sunset before them. To say it was a welcoming sun would have been an understatement. It was hard for her to tell which was grander, the sunsets of her homeland or those of Hoshido. She found it something of a coin toss. "I suppose I can't go back now, not that I want to. Ryoma, do you think I…do you think I did a good enough job today?"

Rare it was when Camilla let her insecurities show, the doubtful side of her that reminded him so much of Sakura and Takumi. His response was immediate. She happily relaxed into the kiss he brought her into, spreading her hands against his chest. Once they separated for air, Camilla happily embraced the warm comfort of his chest. "You did better than anyone could have hoped. Did you not hear the people clapping for you?"

"I'm inclined to believe it was more for you than me, but I'll try to be the optimist." Chuckled the Nohrian woman. "I did my best for your sake, and Sakura, and Takumi, and Hinoka, and-"

"Just as a queen should." He softly cut off placing a light kiss atop her head. It was a nice turnaround as usually Camilla was the one doing the head kissing, primarily to those she cared for. "If I may, perhaps the hard part might be over."

She laughed again, tracing lazy circles on his chest while moving her left hand upward to play with his gorgeous brown strands. "Not so fast, your highness. We still have the actual wedding to get to. Remember, we had to contend with four assassination plots when Sakura and Leo finally tied the knot. I imagine I'll be having three times as many, and that's perfect we even get to the day itself. Since I'm to be married I suppose I won't be able to deal with them myself. It would not due for Hoshido's queen to be caught with a blood axe in hand and her would-be-killer's head in her grasp."

There was very little doubt in Ryoma's mind such a thing might end up happening. He knew that when it came down to it, Camilla held little issue with killing to sustain her life or the lives of those close to her, especially in the latter case. Sadly, he already had an idea what such assassins would say upon capture. Not exactly the finest last words before they're either killed or carted away to be imprisoned for life. Then again, he found it hard to feel sorry for such people considering they'd let their own pride and hatred get the better of them rather than at least trying to live with it contained.

Camilla shifted in his arms so she was able to face the setting sun alongside him. Atop this pleasant little hill in a quiet forest they were no longer royals, simply a couple enjoying a moment to themselves. In the future, they wouldn't be having such moments often so they had to make the most of them whenever they could.

"Camilla,"

"Hm,"

"I…thank you for letting me love you." Just as it was rare to see her showing shyness, it was equally so to see the great samurai warrior showing a child-like blush.

To Camilla, it was absolutely adorable. Wrapping one arm around his neck, she whispered. "Ryoma, I feel like that's what I should be saying. Like I said…you're a very straight forward and honest man, a complete contrast to a woman like me." Turning back to face him, her eyes seemed to glow with the light of the setting sun. Truly, a princess of the dusk. "But I promise everyday to make myself worthy of your love and care."

Coiled around the couple, the black-scaled Wyvern peered in delight. Though darkness was falling, dawn was breaking over the metaphysical horizon. The dawn of a new era for Hoshido. Time would tell how it would proceed, but one thing was for sure-black and white would intertwine, starting with the samurai garbed in red and the princess strewn atop the fire-breathing drake. Together, they would chart a path forward into the unknown.

* * *

 **And there's the big announcement of Ryoma and Camilla's relationship, or at least the official version since most of the characters already knew. For some detail, the last names were made up on the spot and have some meaning. Ashikaga obviously comes from the Ashikaga Shogunate, which was ironically ended by Oda Nobunaga, a man who I feel embodies Nohr's "glory-seeking" ways quite well. For Camilla and to an extent the Nohr royals, Le Soir is Frnech for "evening" or "eve" referring to dusk. There were some other phrases but I figured Le Soir rolled off the tongue best.**


End file.
